


Sitters and Little Hearts

by unipicagorippy



Category: offgun
Genre: Babysitting, Boys Love - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Famous!Off, Famous!Tay, Hate to Love, M/M, Manager!Godji, Manager!Jennie, Mean!Off, Nirin - Freeform, Nirin's so cute heree, Poor!Gun, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Stubborn!Gun, Student!New
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unipicagorippy/pseuds/unipicagorippy
Summary: Off Jumpol is a celebrity infamous for his good looks, charms, and playboy tendencies. He's living the bachelor's dream. What if one day he's left to baby sit his mischievous niece, Nirin, for a month together with a stubborn self-willed mouse mascot? Would they cause a riot? Or would hearts fall for each other?______________________An OffGun AU where Gun and Off hated each other and were left to take care of Nirin as they try to come into terms with their differencesFeaturing TayNew where La Vie En Rose plays whenever Tay thinks about New.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 118
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing an OffGun fanfic. I hope you liked it. Please do leave a comment or kudos if you do.
> 
> Thank you.

"So, P'Off as one of the most famous actors and most sought after bachelor in the industry, I know a lot of girls are falling head over heels for you. They would even be willing to jump off a cliff just to be with you. I'd like to ask you a question we're dying to know. -I know almost everyone in Thailand can't wait to ask this." An interviewer with bright red nails said to the man sitting casually in front of her.

"Is there any lucky maiden who already captured your attention?"

The man ran his hand through his perfectly swept back hair and crossed his leg. He smirked at the question. Of course they would bring this up after his recent issue about his break up with his ex girlfriend whom is also quite known in the industry. People nowadays are quite nosy especially about his love life.

Cameras focused and lights flared as the whole set eagerly awaited the answer of the infamous Casanova, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn.

"Has someone already captured the heart of the untamable, Off Jumpol?"

Off stared at the camera as it zooms upon his profile. "Well, yes there's one person"

The room filled with gasps and whispers as the actor confirmed their query. The whole nation's probably gossiping and searching for his anonymous love interest as they speak.

"And who might that be?"

"Well-"

________________________________________________

"Gun!" a rather stressed large man with an ill fitting uniform approached the small salesman who's busily stacking toilet paper in the display.

"Y-yes, Phi?" Gun, on his tip toes, asked as he struggled to put a paper roll on the top shelf and at the same time balance a few on his other arm. "Is t-there someth-thing I can help y-you with?"

With his buttons bursting any moment now, the man placed his meaty arms on his hips. "Go clean and fix the display on aisle three. A child knocked everything down"

Gun almost fell down as he jumped to put the paper roll on the top shelf. "Sure P'." Gun then proceeds to put another roll next to it but ended up knocking off both down.

"Then I need you to assist New on the cashier, the cash register's acting up again, customers are agitated and are already piling up. After that check the sign outside it seems to be flickering on and off again. And lastly, arrange the large crates and boxes on the storage room. It's really getting cramped up in there. Understand?"

"Alaiwa?" Gun was at loss for words. That's too many tasks for him to handle all at the same time.

"I said, understand?!" Gun's manager screeched causing the tiny boy to jump and drop the rest of the toilet paper rolls on the floor.

"Yes, Phi I'll do that as soon as I'm finished here." He picked up the paper rolls quickly not wanting to irritate his manager than he already is.

"Good," the manager said dismissively and walked away.

"And can you please turn the aircon up? It's getting really hot here. I'm sweating too much. My doctor said that's bad for my skin." he added as he strode away.

"Argh! How can I finish all that just by myself?" Gun grumbled as he finished stacking up "We really are lacking staffs here." Gun then made his way to aisle three and made quick work in fixing the messed up displays.

Seeing New cram in the cashier as he tries to make the register work, Gun then rushed to aid his friend.

"Having trouble again Newwie?" Gun asked

"Yes, as usual," New answered as he made room for Gun to fix the lagging register. "I really don't know why the management disapproves in replacing this register. It's acting up almost everyday."

"I don't know why either," Gun replied as he tinkered with a few buttons and wires. He was quick to fix the register and with one last sway of his hips, he knocked the side of the register which made the machine going again.

"This thing seems ancient enough to be an artifact in the museum, seriously." New commented as his friend straightened his uniform.

"Oy be thankful it doesn't turn into dust yet. This register has been around since the dinosaurs were alive." Gun sassed and both laughed at their antics.

"I really wouldn't know what to do without you, P'Gun." New sighed and patted his friends head.

"You'd probably smashed that thing already," Gun replied.

Gun giggled as he walked away and continue all the managers orders. He even single handedly carried large boxes almost up to his height, and even struggled to push around heavy crates. By the time he was finished with all the things he was ordered, Gun was exhausted and went to New to seek comfort. He hugged his friend from the side as New scanned items in the register.

As New finished giving the customer his orders, he turned to Gun. "The management really needs to add more staffs, you can't go on like this"

"As if they'd do that," Gun let go of New's side "They're tight in their budget just like I am."

"But still, you can't bear with this any longer especially since you have other jobs too. You'd wore yourself out or worse get sick."

It's true Gun is wearing himself out bit by bit but he can't quit this job or any of his jobs. His bills and his family's debt need him to get moving. His problems won't get solved if he'd quit.

"You know my situation doesn't allow me to rest. I need to work all day just to keep things from falling apart." Gun sighed

"I'll help you." New said "I'd give you half my salary if it means you could lay off from some of your jobs."

"No. I won't allow you, Newwie" Gun shook his head "I'd like to solve my problems with my own hard work. Besides, it would be unfair to you if I'd accept"

"No it won't. I'm willing."

Gun stared at his friend. "You're too good for this world, Newwie." Gun pinched New's cheek "I still won't accept"

"Fine," New grumbled. He knows he won't ever win in this conversation. Gun's too stubborn to accept any help financially. He told New countless of times how he'd rather die than burden other people with his endless problems.

"How about we search for another job that's easy but would pay you lots of cash?" New suggested

"I won't do something illegal, New" Gun shook his head at his friend's suggestion and drank from a water bottle "And no job like that exists"

New frowned as if deep in thought "How about you..."

"You..."

"What?" Gun asked "Just say it already" He continued drinking

"Become a sugar baby!" New exclaimed as if he found the perfect solution.

Gun immediately spat out what he's drinking and looked incredulously at his friend. "Are you out of your mind?!" He screeched "That's even worse, New, and gross. I'd rather work 100 part time jobs than be a sleazy looking old man's sugar baby."

"Rich sleazy old man" New corrected "Besides you'd be perfect Phi. You're pretty, petite, small, and has a baby looking aura that's screams princess. All you have to do is wave and wink at the old man and he'd die out of a heart attack then you'll inherit all his riches."

Gun was dumbfounded at what New had said. He was really serious with this 'sugar baby plan' of his and has already planned out everything. He really wonders sometimes why and how he became friends with this person. New has an imaginative yet creepy view in situations.

"It's a big fat no," Gun grumbled "I won't quit this job or any of my other part time jobs. I already bared with it for months and I can continue bearing with it."

"But Phi~" New whined "There has to be a job that could solve all this."

"It would take a miracle for me to find one job that would solve all this, Newwie" With that Gun got up and was about to continue on his work when he heard a cry.

"What's that?" He heard New ask but he was already making his way towards the source of the cry.

Gun found the source of the cry on aisle four where a little girl, probably 2 or 3 years old, standing in the middle of a pile of knocked down cereal boxes. The poor baby was crying her heart out as she clutches on a mouse stuffed toy. Big fat tears rolled down her cheeks and snot came out of her nose as she cried for help.

With his older brother instincts kicking in, Gun rushed to the girl, clearing all the boxes out of the way.

"Shhh, it's okay little one, shhh. It's okay P'Gun's here" Gun cooed as he brought the little girl to his arms. The little girl opened her tear filled eyes as she heard Gun's soothing voice.

"There, there..." Gun cooed as he wiped her tears "It's okay, you can stop crying now. P'Gun will protect you"

The little girl stared up at Gun as she hiccuped. She held her stuffed mouse closer as Gun shifted their position. He sat down in the middle of the aisle crossed legged and gently placed the girl on his lap as he continued to wipe off the girl's tears .

"Mind telling me what happened here, buddy?" Gun asked.

The young girl didn't reply and only kept staring at Gun. Gun then noticed a red bruise on the little girl's forehead. She must have been looking at the boxes of cereals and knocked down the pile as she reached out for one and hit her forehead.

"Did the boxes hit you?" He asked and the little girl only responded with a small nod and buried herself in Gun's arms.

"Awww, that's alright. P'Gun's going to make it all better and we're-"

"Nirin?!" Gun was cut off with a distressed shout from a woman looking around. As soon as she saw Gun and the whole mess she came rushing to them.

"Mae" the little girl said as she heard the voice

"Nirin!" she cried "Goodness, I was looking everywhere for you."

The woman quickly reached out for the child in Gun's arms and lifted her up. She then turned to Gun apologetically.

"I'm really sorry for bothering you. My Nirin's a really lively girl and tends to wonder off when I shop," she said

"No worries, mam" Gun said as he stood up as well. "I'd be always happy to help" He smiled at Nirin who shied away and buried herself into her mother's chest

"Oh my how could I thank you Mr-?"

"Gun, Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, mam" Gun replied "And there's no need for you to do anything for me, I just happen to be there when she's lost"

"Thank you Mr. Phunsawat"

"Gun would be fine, mam"

"You're too kind, Gun. I'm Am, this little pixie's mom." She replied and shifted her attention to Nirin and lightly inspected her face.

"Ow, what happened?" She asked as she wiped remaining tears and sweat from Nirin's face.

"She was probably looking around these cereals and reached for one causing the pile knock over her. I was at the cashier when it all happened and came as soon as I can when I heard her cry." Gun explained as he tried to pick up some of the boxes and place them back on the shelves.

"Oh dear, her forehead's bruising already" Am commented as she further inspected Nirin's forehead.

"We can patch her up in the cashier. My friend has a first aid kit lying around there somewhere." Gun said and assisted Am in the cashier where they found New giving out orders to some customers.

Gun rummaged around New's stuff for a bit and eventually found the first aid kit which they usually use whenever Gun encounters minimal accidents in the store since he almost does everything around.

"Hey, baby Nirin. Mind if I fixed up your boo-boos?" Gun asked the child carried by Am as he prepared to clean her bruise. He then lightly cleaned her bruise and applied some salve to heal and prevent further bruising.

"You're really great with kids P'Gun." Am commented as Gun tended Nirin.

"Oh, it's because I'm the eldest at home. I have one younger sister and one younger brother whom I took care of back home until I came here to Bangkok." Gun replied as he finished applying salve on Nirin's forehead.

Am thanked Gun again as she gathered up Nirin and all of her purchases in the shop.

"Say bye now Nirin to Mr. Gun," Am said to the child before they go out the store. "We'd have to hurry up and bring uncle his lunch."

"Bye, P'Mouse." Nirin waved at Gun as she peeked from her mother's shoulder.

"Bye Nirin" Gun waved and giggled at his brand new nickname.

"Can I call you P'mouse too?" New said as soon as the mother and daughter were out the shop.

"Newwie!"

________________________________________________

"I only have my attention focused on one girl," Off said to the camera.

"Who is she?" he heard one of the audience ask as if she can no longer hold the suspense.

"The one I truly love, of course," Off winked "My one and only niece. Nirin, the only girl I would love at this moment"

"Awwww!" the whole set cooed at Off's confession. There was a mix of adoration and disappointment from the audiences as he finally gave his answer. Some even shook and gave an exasperated sigh. Guess they failed to obtain some juicy gossip today.

"Well, that's it everyone, our hot bachelor has his heart only for his precious niece right now." The interviewer then awkwardly laughed "We can say that our Off is going to be the best uncle in the whole world based from this statement."

"Yes, of course, I'd do anything to make my niece safe and happy," Off then again smiled at the camera.

The interview after that just went on smoothly where normal and less intriguing questions were asked. Off did enjoy the interview after the nerve wracking question was dropped since the host went on to some lighter topics as if she had sensed the tensed atmosphere the previous topic had brought.

After the interview Off immediately went to his dressing room where he found his manager P'Godji and his best friend Tay, another famous actor he befriended through the years, talking in hushed voices.

"Is there something you'd like to share with me?" Off asked as he plopped himself onto one of the love seats.

Both P'Godji and Tay stopped and snapped their heads towards Off as if they haven't noticed him entering the room earlier.

"Well?" Off asked

They both looked at each other as if they were communicating through their eyes.

"P'Am was here and-"

"What?!" Off exclaimed.

As much as he loves his sister, he dreads seeing her ever since his niece came around. Nirin was innocent and he loves her for that but the little girl was too much for him. She would always cry whenever he holds her for too long or she would destroy all his things. She has even set his Saint Laurent collection on fire last summer.

Whenever Am came to him its' either she's going to scold him and rip his ear off with all her nagging about some harmless ruckus he made or she's bringing Nirin to come see him since the child misses him (or his destructible luxury clothes).

"I haven't done anything," Off frowned "-yet" he added

"Well, I don't know if you have gotten yourself into trouble recently, but P'Am was here and told us she'd be waiting for you in your condo and would like to talk to you," P'Godji calmly explained.

"How the hell would she get into my condo?" Off asked frustratingly "She doesn't even have a spare key. I never gave her one."

At that moment Tay avoided his gaze as if burnt by the mere statement.

"Or she does..." Off eyed Tay suspiciously "Did you gave her your spare key?!"

"Well you know how P'Am is, and how scary and intimidating she could get," Tay explained "Of course I gave it to her, I had to or else she'd rip my ear off"

"I seriously need to confiscate that key from you," Off shook his head ran his hands through his hair.

"Well you shouldn't," Tay replied "How else would I bring your drunken ass home after we party or save you whenever you'd like to get a girl off your back?"

Godji glared at Tay after he has spilled their late night agendas.

"Anyway, I think you should hurry up and get back home," Godji said "She seemed serious"

With last frustrated sigh Off got up, grabbed his keys and bag, and made his way to the door when Godji added-

"Oh, and don't forget she brought Nirin."

"Oh holy F*ck," Off breathed and went to search for his car in the parking lot.

________________________________________________

Off was having an internal battle on whether he should open his door and greet the disaster of his sister and niece, or flee from Thailand and live in Alaska till he felt safe enough to comeback. He's standing there in front of his door for quite a while now, unable to decide and comprehend what might his sister want from him. He doesn't know what he did wrong that made his sister come to him and freaking wait inside his condo.

Gathering all his courage up, Off decide to wing it and just face his sister head on. He reached for his door knob and twisted it open only to be greeted with Nirin's excited screech.

"Pof? Pof!" She exclaimed and came rushing to his legs. She hugged his legs tight disabling him to move.

Off couldn't deny that his niece is really adorable whenever she calls him 'Pof' since she can't pronounce P'Off. She has this sweet side that can melt anyone's heart even Off's stone cold one.

"Hey there princess. I missed you." Off genuinely missed the little rascal even though she mostly destroys his stuff.

He bent down and detangled Nirin from his legs with a bit resistance from the girl as she tightly clung to his expensive slacks. He carried Nirin up to his living room where he found Am mindlessly skimming through old magazines left on the coffee table.

As soon as Am heard his footsteps she looked up and smiled seeing him carrying Nirin whose now busily chewing the collar of his shirt.

"You're finally home, at last," Am said and stood up and took Nirin from Off before the girl cries when Off tries to get her off his collar. "We brought you lunch."

"Y-Yeah thanks, came straight home after P'Godji and Tay told me you were looking for me," Off nervously answered as he fixed his slobbery collar.

"Well yeah, I'd like to ask you something abou-"

"It wasn't my fault Phi. I swear." Off said before Am even finishes. "Tay was in it too, you can ask him. I'm innocent, I swear."

Am rolled her eyes at his brother's futile excuses. She already knows every quirk he's up to, there's no need for Off to make any excuses.

"Off, I'm not here to scold you about your nightly shenanigans, and I don't need you to make up any excuses about that. I know everything already." Am gave Off a knowing look which made him shudder. "You can breathe for now. We'll discuss that on another day."

Off swallowed and adjusted his collar as he avoided his sister's gaze.

"For now I need to ask you a favor," Am said "More like a long overdue payment from all those favors you've asked of me."

Off looked suspiciously at Am as she sat down and bounced Nirin on her lap.

"What do you mean?" Off asked and sat on the opposite sofa.

Am looked at Off.

"I need you to take care of Nirin for a month."

Alai-what the f*ck


	2. Chapter Two

"I need you to take care of Nirin for a month." Am repeated as she stared at Off with a pointed look.

Off didn't move an inch ever since Am asked him to look after Nirin. He stared blankly at Am as his mouth hanged wide open. He felt goosebumps all over his body.

Is Am really asking him to have Nirin 24/7 with him, in his condo, in his work, in his dates, and in his parties for a whole damn month? That would be the biggest nightmare. Off can handle a few normal baby sittings that wouldn't last for a whole day. But having Nirin for a whole month? He'd die in frustration. He can't even imagine what chaos would ensue when that happens.

"W-What?" Off asked dumbly

"I need you to take care of Nirin for a month since Nut and I need to go on a business trip in the US and-"

"Can't you bring her with you?" Off interjected trying to change his sister's mind. "It would be a great family bonding too, great memories. Nirin would love to see the US."

Am sighed. "As I've said were going onto a business trip, not a vacation, Off. We can't bring Nirin there if we will have our full attention on work. We'll go to business meetings and conventions with our potential investors. It'd be tiring for Nirin and we can't assure ourselves we can attend to her needs and take good care of her there."

"Why not ask Mae and Pa to take care of her? Nirin would love to experience life in the province. Mae and Pa would also like to spend time with their only grandchild, right?" Off suggested.

"You know Mae and Pa are in the Philippines for their vacation. And they're old, Off, they'd be too tired to keep up with Nirin's lively energy especially when she suddenly wants to run around the house and play in the middle of the night." Am explained.

"Then hire a baby sitter then, Phi." Off said "I can help you find the most trustworthy sitter in Thailand."

"I can't leave my child with a stranger for a month, Off. No matter how trustworthy they are. You can never know what people have up their sleeves" Am said as she also starts to get frustrated. "That's why you're my only choice for this. You're the only family I'd trust to keep Nirin safe."

"Well Phi I have my work too, I'd be busy and I won't be able to look after Nirin. I can't just stop my career in a month and go MIA just to babysit."

Am looked at Off sharply. "P'Godji has already informed me that your schedule would be less hectic than the usual. You would be only having a few projects here and there since you moved them all for next month so you'd be able to go Paris and go after Mild next week."

"I would not!" Off exclaimed which made Nirin stop playing and look at him with wide eyes. She'd burst into tears if he continued on shouting.

Off sighed. "I'm not going after Mild, we're through."

"Then take care of Nirin," Am said "you can still hire a babysitter to help you when you're out doing your projects. Just make sure Nirin would be always under your supervision."

Off looked at Am. It seems he can't get of this favor this time. Am is dead serious with this.

"Fine," Off gave up and agreed.

"Great, I'd have Nirin's things be here by Friday," Am smiled "By also then I'd like to meet your chosen sitter. I'd want to know who'll be around my Nirin while I'm away."

"Already?" Off asked in disbelief. He'd have to find a sitter within three days? That's Ridiculous.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next week, Sunday evening to be exact." Am replied as she righted Nirin on her hip and stood up "So I need you to get moving now, Off."

With that Am left Off's condo leaving Off dumbfounded with everything. He reached for his phone and quickly dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey, Tay? I'm dead."

________________________________________________

Gun rushed on the streets into his apartment. He had forgotten to bring his other uniform for his work on a fast food chain. He had just finished his shift on the shop where he works with New and was on his way to his next job when he realized he forgotten to bring his other uniform with him this morning. He ended up rushing back to his apartment to retrieve the uniform and was on the verge of getting late.

Upon getting inside his apartment he quickly rushed into his room where his uniform lay neatly on top of his bed. He then grabbed the uniform and hastily put it on not minding if they get crumpled on the process. The only important thing now is to wear it and make it to the fast food chain as fast as he could.

After he had finished changing he then grabbed his bag and rushed off, locking the door on his way out. Gun was about speed off to the bus stop when someone snatched his wrist causing him to abruptly stop on his tracks. Gun looked back to see who's gripping his wrist only to find a large burly man covered in tattoos glaring menacingly at him.

"Let go!," Gun tried snatching his wrist away but the man tightened his gripped and yanked him back making him topple over.

"What do you want from me?" Gun asked, sprawled down on the side walk.

The man didn't speak and crossed his arms. He seemed stoic and wouldn't give him any answers even he plead him to.

"Having amnesia now, N'Gun?" someone asked behind the burly man. A thin middle aged man dressed in a poorly fitting button shirt and slacks stepped out and appeared behind the large man. He smirked sinisterly at Gun who gulped at the sight of him.

"P'Narong," Gun said at the sight of the man "Why are you here?"

"Well, to collect debt of course" Narong said dismissively and kicked a pebble in his way.

"B-But it's not yet the time. I just gave you this month's payment the other week. I have two more weeks to give you the next payment." Gun hastily got up on his feet and stepped a few steps back, knowing it'd be dangerous to stay close. P'Narong can make the large man beat him to dust with just one word.

"Well you see, N'Gun, your parents' debt is long overdue and you're lucky enough I'm letting you pay it back bit by bit every month instead of forcefully retrieving it from you," P'Narong tsked and looked at him.

"But we already compromised Phi. You said I can pay you every month and a month hasn't yet passed since I gave you-"

"I don't care!" Narong gritted. The large man was about to pounce on him but was held back by Narong.

"I said 'I can' meaning there's a chance I may do it and a chance I may not." Narong stepped closer to him. "These days I'm starting to get impatient, N'Gun, and paying 300,000 Baht seems a long way to go."

"B-But Phi I don't have the money yet," Gun gulped worried he might piss off Narong. He's someone you wouldn't want to irate at times like this.

"Aow, now that's a big problem N'Gun," Narong tilted his head and raised his eyebrows as if shocked by the news. "Big problems need extreme solutions, right?"

With that the large burly tattooed man stepped in front of Gun. He grabbed his collar and raised his fist. Gun, knowing what's about to happen, braised himself and closed his eyes. This won't end good.

"Oi, Phi!!!" Gun heard a voice shout but he still didn't open his eyes or moved, afraid that the man's fist may land on his face anytime soon.

"Wait! Wait! Hold up for just one sec," The voice said beside him. Gun peeked and saw New standing beside him.

"No need to get physical now Phi," New said and took the large man's hands from him. He then stood in front of him, shielding him.

"And who the hell are y-" Narong gritted irritably

"10,000 Baht, right?" New asked and raised a fistful of bills in front of Narong's face. "P'Gun owes you 10,000 Baht for the next month right?"

New's voice seemed unnervingly calm. New's voice would be cold and actions brutal whenever he's angry. It's sending Gun goosebumps all over. Newwie has never been this angry except the time Gun was first shouted and scolded by their boss for breaking a display which was another staff's fault and not his.

New glared at Narong as he firmly shoved the cash in Narong's face.

Narong irritably snatched the cash from New's hand "It's now this month's pay," He gritted

"I'll be expecting to have another payment for the next month," Narong said as he counted the cash. "I'm letting you off the hook with that attitude of yours for now."

"Next time I won't be as easy," Narong then beckoned the burly man and left without another word.

New gave the finger to Narong's retreating back before letting his arm fall to his side. He'd bash that Narong's head already if it weren't for his bodyguard and Gun. Gun's too soft hearted to fight back physically, as much as possible he'd rather talk all things through. He'd receive an unending lecture from Gun if he even gave a single punch.

"You didn't have to do that Newwie. I could've handled everything on my own." Gun said and pulled New along as they walked to bus stop's direction. Even after the whole ordeal, Gun still has to go to work quickly.

"But Phi, he could've hurt you, I can't let that happen," New won't ever let that happen. He thinks to himself

"They won't _hurt_ me," Gun said and let go New's hand "Maybe a few punches to scare me but they wouldn't get pass that. P'Narong still needs me alive in order to get his money back."

"Seriously Phi, you could've just reported him to the police." New replied as tried to catch up Gun's hurried pace. "He'd be in jail in a matter of minutes."

"And risk my father into being jailed as well? I'd rather not, New. They could easily counter the case into my father's fault since the debt is long overdue. Narong has a bit of power here in the city too. It'd be impossible for him not to make some connections under the table just to make us suffer." Gun said as they continued.

"That's unfair," New whined childishly, far different from the scary persona he showed earlier.

"That's life, Newwie. Life is cruel and unfair." Gun looked back at New and gave him a little smile. "I'll pay you back the money next week, okay?"

"What?," New exclaimed "I won't take it Phi. That's my only way of helping you"

"New," Gun looked at New knowingly as they arrived at the bus stop.

"P'Mouse," New replied in the same tone and stared back.

"I told you not to call me that," Gun shook his head. Since the encounter they had with the small child in the shop New started calling him P'Mouse whenever he'd like to make things go his way just because Gun can't stand anyone except the little girl call him P'Mouse.

"Accept my help or I will continue calling you that, P'Mouse." New stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms much like a child.

"No, I still won't accept, Ne-"

"What's that, P'Mouse can't hear you," New cupped his ear as if trying hard to hear something.

"I said no. I wo-"

"Still can't hear it, P'Mouse," New cocked his head to the side "All I hear are little squeaks."

Gun pinched the bridge of his nose to contain himself. "Fine, but just this once, New." He looked at New "Just this once"

"That's fine for now Phi," New smiled. "I know I'd find a way to make you accept next time."

"There would be no next time." Gun said as he saw a bus finally coming. "And besides, why are you here? Your house is on the other side of this city and our shift just ended. Aren't you supposed to be on your way home and not here?"

Gun asked which made New nervous and looked away.

"H-Hey P'Gun, the bus is here." New tried to avoid the conversation and headed straight for the newly arrived bus. "L-let's go, or we'll miss it."

"Wait a sec," Gun chased after New as he boarded the bus.

New immediately sat down on a seat near the window. He looked outside as if truly interested with the surroundings.

Gun sat beside New and looked at him suspiciously which made the later even more nervous as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"And why are we boarding the same bus?" Gun asked "Shouldn't you ride the other one heading south instead of further west?"

New didn't answer and continued gazing outside. Gun took the opportunity to inspect New. He's wearing a dark blue jacket despite the humid weather. He can't be wearing that just to be comfortable or as a fashion statement. Gun reached out and unzipped his jacket only to reveal a uniform identical with his.

"I knew it" Gun said.

"Let me explain Phi," New said and held his hands in front of him.

"I won't let you have more jobs just to protect me and help me pay my bills, New," Gun said accusingly. "You're going to mess up your school and classes with this."

"I promise it won't, P'Gun. Just hear me out." New explained. "This won't mess up with my class schedule. I made sure of it. I already finished most of the requirements so it won't be a hassle."

Gun stared and raised his eyebrows.

"And I thought having another part time job could help me save up more money," New smiled at Gun "And of course this gives me more time to spend with my favorite Phi in the world."

New hugged Gun which made the later roll his eyes.

"Seriously, Newwie." Gun sighed "I don't know why you keep on insisting helping me all the time. I'm no baby."

"But I could make you my baby. If you'd let me." New winked at Gun.

Gun's face heated up. He twisted New's ear and pinch his side. Here he goes again with his flirty teasing. New really knows how to fluster him in situations like this.

"Oy! Where did you learn this flirty lines, huh?" Gun kept on twisting his ear "Children aren't supposed to be flirty!"

"Ow! Oww! P'Gun let go!" New tried to get rid of Gun's hold on his ear. "I'm no child!"

Gun giggled and ruffled New's hair. "Shut up, kid. Finish your uni and then I'll treat you like a teenager"

"P'Gun! I'm a man!" New exclaimed offended.

"Whatever." Gun replied "So today's your first day at McD*nalds? Eh?"

"Yup," New agreed "I was already there when I noticed you weren't there yet so I came to pick you up, only to find you in that situation."

"Thanks again, New." Gun said as the bus came to their stop "Now come on. Let's hurry. Can't have you late on your first day."

With that the both of them run to the fast food chain. Fortunately, they arrived only a few minutes late than their time, which their manager forgave since Gun has a great employee record and New was still a newbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NewGun anyone? 🤔🤔🤔
> 
> Hope you like the update. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter Three

Off anxiously tapped his foot as he waited for Tay to arrive in the cafe where they usually hang out. He earlier called Tay to help him with his dilemma. He has to find Nirin a nanny that would pass P'Am's taste within three days. Finding a nanny or sitter isn't that hard but finding one that could pass P'Am and Nirin's judgment would be impossible. So it all ended up in Off asking Tay, his only trusted friend, for help or else he'd loose all his hair in trying to find the person perfect for the role.

He had been waiting for Tay for half an hour now. His coffee's running out, as well as his patience.

Off's mind was racing. He had been thinking of all the worst case scenarios that might happen when Nirin's with him. His mind whirled with possibilities from Nirin setting his house on fire, Nirin driving him insane with her hyper active energy, to him losing Nirin herself when he brings Nirin to the mall.

Out of all the times where Tay could be late, he chose this time when Off is having an ultimate crisis. Off would really love to strangle Tay when he arrives. He better have a good enough excuse when he shows up.

Speaking of the devil, Tay arrived calmly as he went towards Off with long languid strides. He had his sunglasses on and his shirt half done, as if flashing his chest. 'What a show off' Off thought as he stared at his friend.

"Sawadee, Peng," Tay greeted as he plopped on the seat opposite from Off.

"You better have a valid explanation on why you're late, Tawan," Off warned "I'd kill you right there on your seat."

"Oui, a bit grouchy today, aren't we?" Tay mocked "P'Am's got you real good, na?"

"Where were you?" Off asked. "I've been waiting for half an hour already."

"You know the usual," Tay smiled. "Talking with some ladies. They were damn hot, man. Hot bunnies ready to play."

"Aish," Off pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'd really want to punch you right now. You're no help at all. I called you because I have an emergency Tawan, an emergency, and you had the guts to play with your bunnies right now?"

"Oi, the bunnies I played with are no regular bunnies, Off" Tay smugly said "These bunnies are able to lend a hand."

"I'm in no mood to play you jackass" Off grumbled.

"Don't knock it till you try it, Peng," Tay said. "The ladies I talked to were from an agency. Corporate bunnies ready to hop on and help you."

"You better not be pulling my leg or I'll smash your car," Off said and leaned in closer. "Spill."

"According to them they're from the Elite corporation, the agency where famous people and politicians hire butlers, maids, gardeners, helpers, etc." Tay said. "And according to some minor research I've gathered from connections all personnel they employed from there are extraordinary. They're top notch professional."

"Okay, they seem good"

"The only catch is the price, these personnel are hella expensive, and booking an appointment there is hard too."

"You know money's not a problem," Off replied. "The problem is how we set an appointment."

"That's where I come in, Off," Tay said "I had us set a private interview with them. They'll give us thorough background with every person, to give us the insurance they're no phonies. And they said we'll have all the access to their top picked candidates."

"Why do I feel like I'm hiring a hit man instead of a babysitter?" Off cringed at the thought.

"Off, we need to give P'Am and Nirin the best nanny, okay?" Tay looked at Off incredulously. "Neither of us can fail here. P'Am would castrate us if something happens to Nirin."

"Well your right about that," Off said "When can we have the interview?"

"Are you free at three?" Tay asked

"I have a meeting, about a new brand endorsement." Off thought "But I could ask P'Godji and P'Jennie to handle that for now."

"Then it's all set." Tay smirked and beckoned one staff and ordered himself a coffee.

________________________________________________

Gun wiped sweat dripping down his face and straightened his back, hearing it crack as he stretched. He's been mopping and cleaning the whole shop this afternoon. His back ached for being hunched for too long. It's probably going to snap anytime soon if he doesn't take a break.

His supervisor and manager had been breathing on his neck for the whole day. They're extremely bossy and neat freaks today. They literally made him wash and wipe every shelf earlier.

Right now he's moping for the 4th time. Gun's pretty sure the floor is already perfectly fine but it seems his supervisor and manager have scanners for eyes and sees that there are still dirt present in the squeaky clean floor. Maybe they were planning to make the floor sparkle like diamonds.

They'd even get antsy whenever a customer would enter and would order Gun to follow around them to ensure they won't make any mess. Gun's starting to believe they'll soon order him to wipe every step a customer walked through if this neat obsession continues.

Even New wasn't an exception. They ordered New to smile all day and keep the cash register as flawless as possible. They would often check up on him whether if he was smiling or not and would scrutinize his posture and uniform. They'd get agitated whenever they saw New drop his smile, hunch over in his seat, or whenever his uniform creased. New had complained and whined to him about their supervisor and manager's sudden nagging during their break time. He had said he'd probably be driven crazy after their shift today.

Gun doesn't really know what was happening and what was the reason behind all this. He just over heard his supervisor and manager talking with hushed voices about an important person coming. Who'd be that important that they were ordered to make everything perfect? Was the president coming over or something?

"Gun! Gun!" The manager came rushing towards him. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a bright red bow, still too small for his size with the buttons pending to burst all over the place in any minute.

"Yes Phi?" Gun asked as he puts away the mop and pail.

"Are all things perfect?" He asked as he checks the shelves and floor.

"Yes Phi," Gun answered.

The manager then turned his beady eyes onto Gun and scrutinized him.

"Oh no. This won't do." The manager said as he scanned Gun's haggard state. "Go back to the staff's room and fix yourself. For Pete's sake Atthaphan, you look like a sweaty armadillo. They can't see anything imperfect here!"

The manager pushed Gun hurriedly towards the direction of the staff's room. He was about to open the door when his supervisor appeared looking like a freshly polished shoe with his hear slicked back and shiny. How much product did he use for his hair anyway?

"Hurry! They're coming!" He exclaimed to the manager. He then turned his gaze to Gun and his eyes immediately turned wide as saucers.

"You better fix yourself quickly young man!" The supervisor exclaimed as he rushed pass Gun. "We can't disappoint them or we'll be doomed."

Gun scrunched his brows and did as he was told. He freshened himself up, straightened his uniform, and put some perfume on him. As he was brushing his hair in front of the mirror he heard a bit of commotion outside and heard a loud welcoming. He guesses that the important people they're talking about were already here.

________________________________________________

Off parked his car in front of the building with Tay in his passenger seat. He looked at the large building and its minimalist structure.

"So this is the place?," Off asked Tay with a questioning look.

"Yup," Tay answered and put on his sunglasses.

Both men got out of the car and was greeted by a valet who took the keys from Off to park his car. Off immediately noticed how the man was subtle yet professional in his actions. This place is impressing him more and more by the minute.

"C'mon, Off," Tay called as he made his way to the entrance "Can't wait to meet my little bunny."

________________________________________________

With one last check with himself Gun went out of the staff's room only to be faced by the CEO himself.

Gun immediately bowed and rushed beside New. "Good day, sir."

The CEO of smiled "Well seems everyone's here. I'd make my announcement short and simple." 

Gun should have known and taken the hint that the CEO was coming. That was why their bosses were running around as if their heads were cut off. This must be really serious that the CEO himself had to come here and personally announce a news for them. Are they going to be fired?

Gun observed the CEO's expression. He didn't seem to be angry and didn't exude any negative aura that could lead to their doom. Instead his expression seems quite delighted to be frank. The CEO had a glint in his eyes as if looking at one of his trophies. So Gun concluded that it was safe to assume that their CEO isn't here to scold or fire them.

"In the last few months I've heard quite good feedback from you guys," The CEO said "Despite being one of the smaller and less regarded branches of the company, the sales and customer satisfaction here has surpassed other branches, even shops placed in the middle of the city."

With all the praises the CEO has given, Gun's manager and supervisor beamed and puffed out their chests boastfully. They were leaning in closer as if waiting to be specially mentioned by the CEO.

"I'm personally amazed with you guys. Even though you're visibly lacking in manpower and equipment update you still managed to be at the top."

Gun was quite shocked with what the CEO had mentioned. So his and New's concerns were being noticed as well by the higher ups in the company. Maybe now they'll have more staffs here and the lagging register will be replaced, too bad the old thing kind of grown on him. He'll surely miss getting annoyed fixing it every time.

"In accordance to that, I'd be happy to announce that we will guarantee this branch an overall update from equipment up to establishment updates, and we'll add more staffs here too to enable this branch to further maximize its potential." The CEO announced which made the four smile even wider.

"And also I'd like to acknowledge one staff that made all this success happen," The CEO added.

Gun turned to his bosses. If Gun's manager and supervisor's smiles could get any wider they'd probably rip their faces half. Both of them stepped forward expecting to be praised by the CEO. New raised his eyebrows and gave Gun a knowing look.

"This person has dedicated so much work into this branch. I'd like to reward him with the chance to be promoted and transferred into the main office up in the middle of the city and work directly under me." The CEO said.

Gun once again glanced at his bosses. He seems that they're finally getting what they always wanted and be put into the main store of the company.

"I'd like to thank you personally," The CEO continued "Mr. Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat."

Gun could swear he heard a pin drop. Everyone stood silent, no one dared to move an inch. Gun's mind was whirling. Was this real? No one spoke until New clapped his hands and tackled Gun into a hug.

"Congrats Phi!" New cheered as he let go and beamed at Gun.

Gun wasn't expecting this at all. Though he knows he was mostly responsible in the work done here, he didn't expect the CEO himself to know that especially with the reports passed by his supervisor was all about his and the managers progress.

"R-Really, sir?" Gun asked.

"Yes, and I'll be monitoring your work for another week just to make sure. Then after that, not only do you get the promotion all of you guys here will be receiving increment in your salaries."

At the moment the CEO said that all of them cheered. Even the manager and supervisor cheered with glee at hearing that they'll get a raise as well.

"So Mr. Phunsawat, I'll be expecting nothing but flawless performance from now on, okay?" The CEO smiled at him. He then beckoned the supervisor to discuss some new products that are going to be newly displayed in the store.

Gun was almost teary eyed. Finally things are getting better. If this continues he'll be able to finally pay back their family's debts. Maybe even buy a house for himself as well after that's all taken care of. Then maybe there's a chance he'll finally be able to start a family of his own. He chuckled at his own little day dream. That maybe a bit far fetched but Gun always dreamed of a small family of his own and someone to take care of him. With how things are turning out, maybe Gun has a shot. 

________________________________________________

"Welcome, Mr. Vihokratana and Mr. Adulkittiporn." a tall woman dressed in a white blouse, black blazer, and pencil cut skirt approached both Tay and Off as they entered the building. She oozed sophistication as her heels clacked and smiled at both men. Off couldn't help but check her out as well. The woman was indeed hot, like Tay said.

"Oh drop the formalities, Tina." Tay said. "I know we're already passed that"

Tay kissed Tina's hand as she held out her hand to shake Tay's hand. Tay's already laying his claim on his new play date which made Tina smile before approaching Off and shook his hand.

Tina then led them up the building into the 6th floor where, according to her, they hold every private interviews for exclusive people. They entered an extravagant meeting room with huge wooden double doors and golden handles, designed much like a classy sitting room to ensure comfort with clients. There were two leather plush chairs where they were supposed to sit. On the middle of the both chairs stood a side table with a bucket of champagne and two flute glasses.

As soon as they both sat down, a butler appeared and served them a champagne, which Off took and tasted. It was Dom Perignon. They're really keeping their luxurious image up to their complementary drinks.

In front of them stood a beautifully carved wooden table and chair. This seemed to be where their interviewees shall seat as they proceeded the meeting.

"So Off and Tay, shall we proceed?" Tina asked which both agreed to. Tina then proceeded to brief them on how the interview shall flow. She explained that they'll be presented the paper works of the suggested staffs first before the actual interview to give them a bit of information about the person before hand.

With how things were turning out, Off was quite confident he'll be able to find the perfect nanny for Nirin. He was sure P'Am would be impressed with his choice.

They have already interviewed five people. Each of them were courteous, professional looking, and have presented clean paper works but Off can't seem to find one that seems to be determined enough to take on any challenge. He needs someone who wouldn't just back out on a challenge. Nirin would be a great challenge to deal with so he needs someone who can match Nirin's quirks.

All of them seemed too stiff as well. They were great and had a great feedback with kids but he can not find someone likable enough. He knows he was being too picky about such a simple job but he needs to impress P'Am's taste. Not to mention Nirin's pickiest personality, who would cry whenever held by someone she doesn't like. He can't have Nirin wailing all month long with him whenever he hands her over to her sitter, he'd lose his sanity by then.

"Well, anyone catching your attention yet?" Tay asked him.

"I don't know," Off replied. "Haven't quite seen someone who'll be brave enough to take on Nirin."

"It is hard to find someone who'll be able to calm that little rascal," Tay commented.

Off just shrugged and looked at Tina. "Are there any more?"

"Yes, of course," Tina smiled at Off. She pressed a button on the wall once more to signal the butler outside to let the next person in.

The doors opened and came in the butler carrying the papers of the next interviewee. He approached Tay and Off and handed them identical copies. Tay looked bored already at skimming papers for the last two hours. He Just flipped opened the file as if it was a really tiresome work. But as soon as Tay opened the file, he raised his eyebrows and smirked at Off, kind of telling him things were about to get interesting.

"I bet you're gonna love this one," Tay said and smirked at Off.

Off quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really."

He curiously flipped open the file, only to be met with one of the prettiest girl he has ever seen. Maybe Tina decided to bring on the best shots now, since Off hasn't taken any liking to the previous individuals.

"Oui! Now we're talkin’," Off couldn't help himself and wolf whistled. He seems that this agency really knows their client's taste. 

Off quickly shut the folder down and told Tina to send the interviewee in. All his promises on finding the best sitter for Nirin and P'Am already thrown out the window. He'd pick the one he'll be enjoying to have around and that's what matters the most at this crisis.

The double doors once again opened and came in the butler together with woman clad in white dress and high heels. Her heels clacked and earrings dangled as she strutted to the table with a sultry walk.

Off was contemplating if he was really here to search for a nanny or he was here to find himself a date this evening insteas. Him and Tay really had hit the jackpot this time. Two hotties in one go? How can they get any luckier than this.

The woman smiled sexily at both men with her scarlet red lips and sat down primly on the chair in front of the table. She placed both of her neatly red painted nails on the table and leaned forward to emphasize her large bust.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Adulkittiporn and Mr. Vihokratana," she purred with her thick Western accent. She really knows how to rile both men up with her tone.

"Ms. Selene Thompson, am I right?" Off asked which the woman nodded to.

"You're half Thai and half American." Tay pointed out.

"Yes, I grew up in the U.S, finished my studies there, and then decided to come here stay in Thailand," She replied and batted her lashes.

"Are you single?" Off straight forwardly asked which made Tay choke and stifle his laughter.

"Y-yes, I am sir." She answered hesitantly, as if wondering why the question was relevant to their topic.

"Okay, you're hired." Off then turned to Tina and confirmed his decision. Tina then assisted a confused Selene outside to handle the finalization of their papers.

As soon as Off and Tay were left in the room, Tay bursted into a loud fit of laughter. Off turned to him and frowned.

"Oy! What are you laughing at?" Off hit the backside of Tay's head as he continued laughing.

"G-Gosh," Tay exclaimed. "At one moment you were really passionate in searching for Nirin's nanny. Then at the sight of one pretty girl, all those promises just evaporated into thin air!"

Tay continued laughing and patted Off's shoulder.

"Hey! She's fluent in English and has high credible background."

"Oh really? You haven't even looked at anything except her picture." Tay countered and steadied himself. He'd suffocate anytime soon if he continued that obnoxious laughter of his.

"I'm seriously praying for your soul when you introduce her to P'Am." Tay said and gave Off a look.

"She'll approve of her. I'm sure." Off replied confidently.

Tina then came back with more paper works. She handed Off the contract that now only needs P'Am's signature to seal the deal with Selene. After P'Am hasd signed the contract, Selene would immediately start working and would be with Off for the whole sweet month.

In Off's head things were falling into place and would go smoothly, or he only thinks so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the inaccurate terms and processes in the interview. I'm not quite familiar with the processes you do in jobs 😅
> 
> Thank you for reading. Any thoughts about Selene and Gun's promotion?


	4. Chapter Four

"N'Gun starting today we'll be keeping track of all your performance," Gun's manager told him. "The management will not only determine your promotion but as well as all of our increment according to whatever performance we show them this week."

"So in order to boost the shop's customers, the supervisor and I thought of a scheme that customers won't be able to resist." The manager took a large box and placed it in front of Gun.

"We'll be having a mascot outside to attract customers to come in," The manager explained as he opens the box. "Especially the teenagers, teen aged girls can't resist things that are cute and would impulsively buy anything you sell them if you act cute and do silly things."

The manager then pulled out a mouse mascot costume and handed it to Gun who seemed to be dumbfounded that he's supposed to be a mascot and should act cute in front of many people.

"I need you to wear this, okay? Then hand out these fliers and offer them the new clothes released today. We need to sell those as much as possible." The manager then handed Gun a large stack of fliers, which almost slipped out of Gun's grip. "Then to keep the customers inside the shop and make them look at every display, I need you to dance and do stunts if possible, N'Gun, that's why I had put many speakers and balloons around the shop."

"B-But Phi I can't do all that while wearing this," Gun responded "and who would manage the displays here?"

"Don't worry, I've got that figured out." The manager said and crossed his arms in front of his chest "New will help you outside for the mean time, and in New's place I'll manage the cashier, then the supervisor will monitor the aisle for any mishaps and will call either of you for assistance whenever something happens, okay?"

"Okay Phi," Gun agreed seeing that there's no chance he'll change his manager's mind.

"The supervisor's going to report every thing we do," He continued. "So I need you to be careful in your actions, no slacking, no chitchats, no outbursts. Is that clear?"

"Yes Phi," Gun responded and took everything handed to him. He headed to the staff's room to change and found New already there. He was wearing a kitten ear head band and pink shirt saying 'Free Hugs' with a bow tie on his neck.

"Why are you only wearing that?" Gun asked and put down his stuff.

"The manager said I'll attract girls because I have the boyish look girls like," New explained and stood up. "and said they're sure girls would ask for hugs and pictures from me so they decided to give this to me."

"That's unfair!" Gun exclaimed and stomped his foot "Why do I have to be a mouse and dance, while you're just dressed like a K-idol on a fan meet who's going to wink and hug girls?"

New laughed and ruffled Gun's hair. "It's because you're small and cute, P'Mouse," 

"Oy! Didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore," Gun took New's hand of his hair and took the costume to change inside their changing room.

"I think they actually made the right choice this time, Phi" New muttered and held Gun's wrist "Wouldn't we look cute together? A mouse and a cat,"

"Together?" He leaned close to Gun.

"Oy! I don't know what they said to you that inflated you're childish ego, but quit that flirty attitude and reserve that for the customers okay?" Gun took New's grip from his wrist. "We would need that to boost our sales."

"I need to change now," Gun turned his back and quickly went inside the changing room.

New stared at the shut door where Gun disappeared to. 

"Why can't you see that I like you?" New grumbled frustratingly and slumped down on a seat.

________________________________________________

"You seriously have found a sitter in just one day?" P'Am asked disbelievingly as she sat in Off's living room.

Off had called her earlier this morning to inform her that he had found Nirin a sitter and would like to introduce her to his chosen one. He was excited to boast of his choice and low key excited to be praised by his sister.

"Off I thought you said you'd find the best one," Am said as she took a pillow from Nirin's grasp who was slowly ripping the decorative lace on it.

"I did Phi," Off answered confidently. "She was the best. I found her through the Elite agency and she was the best there."

"Make sure you're right Off. You know how Nirin gets with people," Am sighed as Nirin keeps on reaching for the pillow. "and I don't want wasting my time, I'm postponing my precious time at home on my day off."

"I'm not wasting your time Phi," Off said and sat beside Am "Just wait and see. You'll be amazed with how great my choice is. You'll be so amazed, I swear."

Off then checked his phone. "She'll be here anytime soon. Tay texted me that they're near."

"I'll go down the parking lot and bring them here to you," Off told Am as he exited his condo.

"A bit eager on meeting them, aren't we?" Am raised a questioning brow at Off's retreating back which made the latter stop on his tracks.

Off cleared his throat and looked at Am. "I'm just excited in introducing Nirin her new sitter, that's all."

Off then rushed outside and went down to the parking lot where he found Tay and Selene already going out of Tay's car. Off smirked at them and escorted them up. He held his arm up at Selene who blushed and shyly entwined her arm around Off's.

They entered Off's condo only to be greeted with pillow stuffings all over the floor. In the middle of the mess is Nirin ripping one of Off's newly bought love seat pillows. She grinned at Off as she tore the pillow which made another wave of stuffings fly all over the room.

"Pof!" Nirin exclaimed and dumped the torn pillow on the floor to run over where Off stood. She gripped his legs just like as always which makes Off almost fall over every time.

Off pinched the bridge of his nose to contain any outbursts in front of Nirin and Selene. This won't end well if he let his anger get ahead of him. He took a big breath before looking down on Nirin.

"Where's mae?," He asked referring to Am.

Nirin didn't answer, instead she gripped on his pants and tore down the fabric. Thank God Off was wearing ripped jeans and the rip Nirin made won't make any difference.

"Off? Are they here?," Am asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

As soon as Am stepped onto the living room where all the mess sat, she gave Nirin a disapproving stare.

"Nirin," she called firmly "What did I told you about destroying P'Off's things?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Hearing that her mother's mad, Nirin immediately let go of Off's legs and went to her mother with small unsure steps. Off almost felt sorry for Nirin, if it weren't for his destroyed pillows. P'Am really has this scary aura when she's pissed and even her daughter's no exception when she misbehaves.

"Sowy, 'just like Pof pillows," her small voice said. Nirin stood before her mother as she hung her head low.

"No more ripping pillows, Nirin. Understood?" Am asked her child which Nirin responded with a small nod before looking up and reaching out to be carried again.

"Nirin's quite naughty today, ain't we?" Tay said and went to P'Am and Nirin to greet both.

"Sorry about the mess," Off looked at Selene who stood quiet during the whole ordeal. "Let me introduce you to P'Am and Nirin."

Off asissted Selene into one chair as all of them settled themselves. Once Selene sat down Off noticed P'Am scrutinizing her as she looked her up and down.

"So, Phi this is Selene Thompson," Off started "She's going to be Nirin's sitter while you're away."

He then turned to Selene. "Selene this is P'Am and Nirin. Nirin's the little angel I was talking about yesterday."

"Sawadee kha. I'm Selene, nice to meet you Phi." Selene shyly greeted. P'Am gave Selene a fake smile and then turned her intense gaze at Off.

Off gulped and wondered what could've made his sister's mood foul. 'Was it Nirin's ordeal earlier?' Off thought to himself. At the foresight of his vision he sees Tay motioning his hand over his throat.

"Do you mind if I had a little chitchat with my brother for awhile?" Am sweetly asked Selene as she put Nirin on the love seat and stood heading over to the balcony.

"Oh sure," Selene answered "I won't mind, Phi"

Off excused himself and followed P'Am outside.

"No," Am told Off as he neared his sister.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Off asked, puzzled with his sister's immediate refusal. 

"I won't let you hire that woman as Nirin's sitter, Off." P'Am seethed.

"Why? You haven't even reviewed her papers and asked her questions," Off argued as he starts to get agitated himself. He thinks Am was being unreasonable with her quick judgement.

"It's clear you chose her for your own entertainment," Am stated "and I'm not going to let one of your pretty bimbos take a hold of my child. If she'd even attempt to take care of my child instead of flirt with you."

"Phi, she's a professional and has clean intentions in applying," Off defended.

"Well do you?" Am countered "Are your intentions on hiring her clean? I doubt you even thought of Nirin while picking."

"I did!" Off exclaimed as he tried to make his sister his point. 'Well sort of' He thought to himself.

"We don't have enough time on kidding around Off," Am gritted "We only have two days before we leave for the business trip. And who's going to take care of Nirin by then?"

"It's not my fault you gave me such a short time," Off mumbled and shook his head as he leaned on the balcony. He stared at the city wondering why he deserve to be stressed like this. Is this the karma he gets from playing around too much?

Hearing his brother's muttered complain, Am hit Off's arm. "You know that this was unexpected. I explained to you that our investors out of the blue agreed and set up the trip without giving us a chance to disagree. If I failed to do this they'd refuse to invest and our mother and father's company that they had worked hard for decades would go down."

Off was shocked at how things quickly went tense. P'Am's eyes were full of anger and unshed tears which reminded Off of the day when he turned down his father's request in helping his sister managing their company. He strongly refused back then and left home to pursue his dream in acting. After that his and Am's close relationship went downhill. They didn't spoke much not until Nirin came which made the two slowly reconnect their bond.

"I can't believe you still haven't changed," Am said "All you think about is yourself."

She turned wiped her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. He guesses Am still hasn't forgotten what happened in the past despite their recent closeness. It still bothered her despite smiling and hanging out with him. He guesses some relationships are not meant to be fixed by brushing mistakes under the rug.

They still hadn't talked about this which settles a bad weight on Off's stomach. He couldn't forget the look of betrayal that filled Am's face when he left. She stood there holding the bracelet he made as a promise for being there no matter what. He made that one night when he found out his sister was afraid of the dark and they were left all alone at their home and the lights went out. Am ran under her bed, afraid of the pitch black and afraid of letting her younger brother see her cowardliness. She was the older one, she should have been the one who's protecting him not cowering under the bed. But Off understood that everyone needs protecting too sometimes, even the strongest of heroes. He went down under the bed with Am and took a chord and red bead lying around the floor with him. With the skill of a toddler, he made a lousy knotted bracelet and tied it to Am's wrist. He told Am he's lending her his powers with the bracelet. It would serve as her protection and a reminder that he'll never leave her alone no matter what. She smiled at him back then and took the bracelet from his tiny hand.

It made her feel braver.

It became more than bracelet for his sister. Ever since then she kept it and reminded her of their bond as siblings.

But the same bracelet also reminded her of his betrayal at that night. Am stared at Off as he run away that night as tears run down her face, the bracelet still clutched in her hand.

"You promised," Her voice still rang in his head.

They made a lot of promises back then. They made a pack and promised each other to be partners in crime when they were still children playing in forths and pretending to be soldiers. Am was his best friend that stuck with him despite his nasty attitude and defended him from bullies at school.

He regretted not talking to Am when he ran away. Off was too afraid that his sister still held anger against him. Who wouldn't, if you were betrayed by the one you trusted? It pained him knowing he selfishly ran away to pursue his dream when Am wasn't given a chance to as she was handed all the responsibilities of managing the business, which they could've managed together and shared the duties. Maybe if they shared, they could've reached their dreams together.

Everyday he thought of going back but his fear held him onto his place. Ignore it and it will go away, he thought to the guilt and pain he felt.

Now's the chance Off could gain back her trust and he f*cked up all over again. This is the chance he could make up all the chances he missed for being there. He needs to prove Am he's still Off, her little brother that she trusted back then.

"I'll take Nirin with us in the trip," Am said which made Off snap back into reality. "I'll take care of her. I'll make it work."

"N-no," Off replied "I'll try again. I'd look for someone better. I still got two days right?"

Am looked at Off. "You don't have to do that. I can manage. I shouldn't have insisted when you refused. It just wasted our time."

"No," Off disagreed "I-I insist. I'll take care of Nirin. I want to."

"You sure?" Am asked a bit shocked with Off's sudden eagerness in taking care of Nirin.

"Oka-" Am was cut off short when a high pitched scream suddenly rang from inside.

  
When Off followed Am on the balcony, Nirin slowly slid down her seat and crawled her way to Selene who was busy talking to Tay. Nirin was curious about the new person her Phi's and mae are interacting with. She pinched Selene's leg which caught the woman's attention.

"Oh hello there," Selene smiled down at Nirin who has her brows furrowed. "Nirin am I right?"

Selene reached for Nirin and placed the girl on her lap, unaware of how unpermitted her actions are to the toddler. Nirin doesn't like being touched by strangers.

"I think that won't be a great idea," Tay nervously said as he tried to take Nirin from Selene. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh don't be such a worry wart," Selene giggled. "I just want to know baby Nirin."

Nirin didn't like being on Selene's lap and struggled to get off. Her frown deepened and glared at the woman.

"Oops, don't wriggle too much, Nirin," Selene said and gripped the child's side tight. "You'll fall off!"

"It would be best if you put her down now. She's getting upset," Tay said trying to keep his cool. It wouldn't be great if Nirin starts wailing right now. "She doesn't like being held by strangers."

Selene didn't mind Tay's comment and tried bouncing Nirin on her lap as an attempt on soothing the child. She gripped tighter on Nirin's side as she kept on struggling. Nirin's lips started to curve downward, and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"Isn't that fun, Nirin?" Selene asked "Oh no, no tears for now. We're going to play."

Nirin, having enough of Selene's fake sweetness gripped her hair and pulled as she wailed at the top of her lungs. Selene then screeched as Nirin grabbed her hair which took her half an hour to do.

"Get her off! Get her off!" She screamed and let go of Nirin. Nirin could've fallen back if it weren't for Tay who caught her. Nirin's still pulling her Selene's hair as Tay held her. Selene kept screaming and then gripped Nirin's small hands as she tried to pry them away from her hair.

"What going on?!" P'Am rushed from the balcony as soon as she heard the commotion with Off following her.

"Stop that!" Am screamed "You're hurting my child!"

Am pried Selene's hand from gripping Nirin's and took Nirin from Tay to calm down the child and slowly make her let go of Selene's hair. Off then took Selene away from the two, afraid she'll retaliate and cause further scene. 

Nirin didn't stop crying as she buried her face onto her mother's chest. Am inspected Nirin's wrist and saw it was clad with red marks, almost bruising, from Selene's grip.

"How dare you hurt my child!" Am turned to Selene accusingly.

"I-I didn't mean to, Phi," Selene replied as she composed herself and wiped her face smudged with mascara. "She gripped my hair I had to force her hands away."

"Who would be in the right mind use force against a stressed child?" Am exclaimed as she tried to calm Nirin. Nirin whined for her mouse. Whenever crying, Nirin would ask for her mouse to calm her. Besides Am it was the only thing that can stop Nirin in having a fit.

"It isn't my fault your child is spoiled!" Selene defended.

"Get out!" Am shouted and glared at Selene.

Selene turned to Off as if expecting him to defend her from P'Am.

"It would be best if you'd follow what P'Am said," Off replied coldly. He couldn't believe someone would be that immature and blame a toddler.

Selene looked at Off disbelievingly. "I really thought we had a connection," She spat at him and took her things and walked out of the room.

Off really did f*ck up now. He sighed and looked at P'Am and Tay trying to calm Nirin, with Tay making faces and doing peek-a-boos.

________________________________________________

"Phi!," New rushed to Gun who was sat down on the edge of a potted plant.

Gun was exhausted and was on the verge of fainting himself. He was wiping his sweat with a towel as he downed a bottle of water in one go as he heavly leaned on the poor plant.

"Come on," New lent his hand to Gun and helped him up "You need to get this promotion right?"

Gun pouted and nodded at New who smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Then let's get your lazy bum going!" New teased.

"Oy!" Gun exclaimed and poked New's side "This suit's really heavy and hot to wear, you know. I'd pass out any minute if continue doing aegyo wearing this."

"Oh really? 'THE GUN ATTHAPHAN' passing out?" New looked at Gun "I thought nothing could defeat you? I guess I'd finally beat you at something."

"You can't beat me, nong," Gun sassed and emphasized 'nong'. He pulled Newwie and narrowed his eyes at him. "No one beats The Gun Atthaphan"

"Oh yeah?," New challenged. "Wanna bet on it Phi?"

"Sure," Gun said and crossed his arms in front of him.

"The one who gives away the most fliers and sells the new product, wins." New said riling up Gun who never backed down from a challenge. "and the loser gets to pay for dinner."

"You're on, kid!" Gun said determinedly and wore his mouse head gear as he headed first for their stall. Gun never turns down any challenge. He'd take it head on no matter what's at stake which often caused him trouble. He'll make sure New pays for their dinner later and prove him he's still the best.

Besides, Gun felt like luck was on his side that day and things were going to be easy as a piece of cake. He gripped his costume and grinned. It was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a bit of P'Am and Off's backstory, and NewGun interaction. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter Five

Off sighed for the nth time as the make up artist puffed some powder on his face. He was still thinking about how he'll be able to find the perfect sitter for Nirin when he still had to do a few video shoots today. The thought of how his time slowly running out as he sat down inside the dressing room makes his head ache.

"Quit your whining already." P'Jennie suddenly appeared in front of Off and took the brush from the make up artist, and continued applying the powder on Off's face.

"I wasn't whining Phi," Off grumbled at Jennie.

"I'll take it from here." She said to the make up artist who then excused herself politely from the two.

"P'Godji and I know your still mulling over P'Am's request," Jennie said. "but you still need to do your work. So stop thinking for awhile and focus. You'll have your time for that later."

"How can I not think about it, Phi? P'Am's upset about yesterday's fiasco." Off told Jennie as she then moved on to putting a light tint and balm on his lips. "All her pent up anger suddenly resurfaced."

"I know and it was all because you always think with your dick and not your brain," P'Jennie said and flicked his forehead making Off flinch.

"I actually thought Selene was enough to be Nirin's sitter. She seemed great... Had nice accent, and good credentials,"

Jennie then gave Off the look "...and pretty, okay?"

"You always rush into deciding things, seriously." Jennie put down the balm and took a brush from the vanity in front of them. "Take time to get know her first before deciding to let her into your life. I don't want to experience the whole ordeal just like with Mild all over again." Jennie advised.

They both knew what she was really pointing out. Off knew Jennie was only looking out for him but it wasn't the time to discuss over that issue.

"I don't like her that way. Besides, we're past that Phi," Off muttered "Nothing like that will happen ever again. I'm over her."

"Really?," Jennie asked "Mind explaining why you're upset about your failed attempt on following her to Paris?"

"Oi!" Off exclaimed and looked at Jennie accusingly. "You sure are too nosy for your own good."

"I'm just looking out for you, just like how Tay and P'Godji does," P'Jennie replied "Even though you're the shitiest asshole in this city."

"I don't know if I should be happy or offended with what you just said," Off let a small smile slip from his lips. His Phi's had always been sweet yet obnoxious with him. They've been like that ever since and he won't have it any other way.

"You two, quit chit chatting," P'Godji entered and went to them "The director says you're starting in 5 minutes."

"Chai, Phi," Off half-heartedly answered as P'Jennie made quick work on his hair.

Both Jennie and Godji shared a look behind Off. Jennie motioned her head to Off's direction which Godji answered with a small nod.

"And quit sulking, okay?" Godji said and pinched Off's arm. "We've already sent out a few people in search for applicants. We're going to save your ass don't worry."

"But-" Off was about to ask them how but was cut off by Godji.

"And I already talked to the director. I asked him if we could shoot all your scenes for today first so you can go early. Turns out, Krist and Singto will arrive later so he agreed." Godji smiled at Off who looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Really, Phi?" Off asked as a huge smile broke onto his face.

"Yes," Godji answered "We also want you to leave early. We're getting tired of seeing your ugly face sulk around."

"You guys are the best," Off said and already got up from his seat. Jennie brushed some strands of hair from his face and stepped away.

"And for the record, I'm not ugly when I sulk. I'm the hottest when I do that," Off then left the room, leaving Jennie and Godji shaking their heads at Off's arrogant remark.

  
As soon as the last take was finished Off immediately went back to his dressing room to gather up his things. He wouldn't like to waste his time anymore in this building. It's afternoon already and he still hasn't made any progress in his search.

He rushed and entered his dressing room only to be met by an overwhelming scent of perfume. The scent was so over powering he scrunched up his nose. It smelled like a grandma's perfume but stronger, sweeter, and more nauseating.

"You're here!," Neen exclaimed and got up from her seat.

"I've been waiting for you, P'Off," She pouted and tried to hug Off which he quickly evaded by stepping back.

Off coughed as Neen stood in front of him. The scent of perfume got stronger with the less space between them. He'd definitely tell the staffs to clear out the smell after this.

"How'd you get here?" Off asked and discreetly covered his nose. "and how did you know I'm here."

"Oh you know," Neen looked down and played with her fingers. "I had a few connections here and there, and asked around to know where you are."

She pouted and tried to hug Off again which he quickly dodged by seating on one of the love seats in his dressing room.

"I missed you. You weren't answering my calls and texts this past few weeks." Neen then sat beside Off making him scoot over to the farthest corner of the seat. "I've been all alone in my bedroom for nights."

"I was busy, Neen." Off replied as he slipped his phone from his pocket and quickly sent a sos to Jennie, Godji, and Tay.

"Aww, poor daddy," Off cringed at the faux sweetness and nickname. It had been weeks since he last heard that, and was certainly not in the mood to hear that.

"They must have been making you work all this time," Neen cooed in a baby voice "Leaving no time for daddy to play with his little girl."

Neen crawled to Off's lap and encircled her arms on his neck. Off tried removing her from him but she held on and clung her self tighter.

"I missed our dates and," Neen leaned closer to his ear and whispered "our playful nights, daddy."

She slipped her hand inside Off's semi unbuttoned shirt and trailed her hands on his chest. Off tried removing her hand but she leaned in closer and was about to kiss him when the door suddenly busted open.

"Off!," Jennie screeched. "We've been looking for you!"

Jennie immediately went to both Neen and Off on the seat.

"Mae Godji's been asking for you," Jennie said. "She needs to tell you something."

"O-of course, can't have mae waiting. I need to go now," Off played along Jennie and tried to push Neen again but the girl still won't budge. Jennie seemed to caught on that Off can't get rid of Neen by himself from his lap and tugged on Neen's arm.

"Oh is this brand new?" Jennie asked Neen as she pretends to examine her bracelet.

"Yes, it's Gucci," Neen answered and tugged her hand back from Jennie. Fortunately, Jennie was quick to take back her hand, still keeping up her faux interest in her bracelet.

"This must have been really expensive," Jennie said and looked at Off.

Off motioned three fingers to Jennie, sneakily telling her they should tug and push at the same time at the count of three. Both counted to three in their minds and with all their might lifted Neen off Off's lap. Neen almost toppled over to Jennie and looked at both of them confusedly.

"I'm really sorry, Neen, but I have to go." Off said and quickly grabbed his things. He went straight out of the room, not forgetting to motion Jennie a thank you as he left.

"P'Off!," Neen screeched and tried to chase Off but was held back by Jennie, still keeping up with her act.

"Oui N'Neen, let me see your bracelet for a bit more," Jennie tried to distract the girl but she didn't care. Neen took off her bracelet and shoved it in Jennie's hands.

"P'Off wait for me!" She yelled and went out as well.

"Oy, N'Neen!" Jennie yelled in alarm and tried to chase her.

"P'Off, I'm coming with you!" Neen yelled as she ran to Off who was already waiting fo the elevator to get to the parking lot.

Off upon seeing Neen coming after him pressed the elevator button repeatedly. F*ck his luck at the moment. No matter how much he pressed the button the elevator didn't open.

"Shia!," Off exclaimed and resorted to the last option he had.

He ran.

Off ran up to the building's exit and tried to catch his breath. He really needs to work on his cardio if all his flings are going to chase him down like this.

He then whipped out his shades, mask, and cap. He'll just sneak around the building to get into his car.

"P'Off?!," He heard Neen scream from the other direction.

She's seriously not giving up after running 3 stories down this building while he's right there, out of breath already. She still has the energy to scream like a banshee and run around with her heels.

"Why do the prettiest girls tend to be the craziest?" Off asked himself and ran to the opposite direction.

Neen, hearing Off's hurried steps, chased him. "P'Off, wait for me!"

Off ran outside, abandoning his plan to get his car. Instead he opted to run down the streets, keeping his head down not wanting people or fans to notice him running down the streets unguarded. He'll get back to his car once he's sure Neen gave up on hunting him down. As he heard the hurried clicks of Neen's heels he countinued running until he's sure they weren't following him anymore.

Out of all Off's past lovers Neen surely stands out as the craziest and most obsessed with him. He never knew why and didn't ever want to know. He was not even sure how he survived being around her when all she did was suffocate him. She was nice and shy at first which made Off attracted to her. All she did was smile and nod her head shyly during their few dates, but after one night with her all those sweet facade all melted only to be replaced with a crazy possessive controlling woman. She'd always call and demand Off where he was or who he's with. She even tried to attack Godji when she found out he's with her. She'd come to his place or work unannounced until he told security not to let her in. He tried changing numbers or putting more security around his condo or work but Neen somehow gets around that.

Off had been running and dodging crowds for awhile now so he looks around where he's headed. He seemed to have ran quite long, seeing that the shops around the streets were more smaller than the ones he had passed earlier.

"Excuse me, sir." A girl tried to approach him who's looking at him suspiciously. "May I-"

"I think you're mistaken." Off didn't let her finish and rushed to the nearest place to hide which was a ton of piled boxes on the side of a store which seems to be having an event. There was music blasting there and a huge group of teens crowding over a mascot and a man, hence why a girl who strayed from the crowd almost recognized him. She seemed to have come from there by the looks of her shopping bags.

Off guesses he needs to stay there for awhile and wait out until the crowd disperses. Tough luck he had, Off thought to himself. How much time does he still have to waste?

________________________________________________

Gun's dancing to Learn to Meow with New when the crowd suddenly thickened as if they're starting a concert. Gun wasn't complaining about the sudden increase of the crowd but he was still left puzzled. Was his and New's aegyo dance really that cute that it attracted a lot of audience? He's not doubting their capability in catching girls' attention, but it was really unusual and something feels off. His gut's telling him something and he's not sure what.

After their dance, the wave of girls getting in their store multiplied. There were girls everywhere. New was being clustered by a bunch of girls taking pictures with him and asking him out. His manager and supervisor inside were having a hard time assisting every girl buying stuff from each shelf. The manager's being cramped up in the register with a long line of girls holding a bunch of merchandise while his supervisor was left to restock every shelf with items being sold in a matter of seconds. Gun's even being crowded by girls who seem to be too interested in their fliers. Each girl were fighting over the fliers he's handing out.

'What's going on?' Gun thought to himself as a girl snatched the pile of fliers from his grasp and screamed loudly while jumping up and down. She clutched the flier to her chest as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"What the heck?" Gun muttered to himself.

Other girls tried to snatch the fliers from the girl, who in return dodged and fought back mightily. They were extremely interested in those. Some even chased the girl as she went inside the store and hoarded stuff.

Sales in stores must really make girls go wild, Gun seemed. Girls really are confusing and crazy at times.

Gun shrugged and bent down. He was about to gather another pile of fliers to give out to the girls who were still gathering around him when he found out he already ran out.

"Could you excuse me for a sec?" Gun excused himself to get more fliers.

"Oy! Phi, where are you going?" A girl tried to stop him. "Give us our husband!"

Gun was stunned. Husband? Girls treat a printed advertisement as a husband? They're even crazier than he thought.

Fortunately, Gun was still wearing his mascot head piece as he frowned and looked at the girl weirdly.

"I'll be back don't worry, I'll get more copies of your husband." Gun bowed and excused himself.

"He's here. He must be. A girl saw someone who looks like him come here." A girl whispered to another. "He must be planning a surprise fan meet."

Gun heard girls whispered. He was curious about who they were talking about. Maybe it was a model or an idol passing by, he thought. They do often shop here in the smaller shops since there are lesser people here than in the middle of the city.

Gun went over to New who was still being crowded by girls. He excused New from the group around him which displeased the girls even more but let him when he promised to give them a chance to kiss New's cheek. The girls squealed and pushed New to Gun.

Gun tugged New to the store's side where most of their stocks were piled for easy access at this rush hour. He took off his head piece and sat down on the ground.

"What is it, Phi?" New asked "We need to get back there quickly or else they might get out of hand."

"I know, I know," Gun huffed and stood. "I just need your help gathering more fliers." Gun pointed to the boxes beside him which were filled with copies of fliers.

At first, Gun thought his supervisor was completely exaggerating with the number of fliers needed for this when he ordered a truck filled with boxes of fliers, but right now with how things are turning out Gun thinks the fliers might not even be enough. They're going out fast.

New approached one of the larger boxes and lifted it effortlessly. 'Damn New and his muscles' Gun thought.

"Why are girls suddenly so crazy about our fliers and products?" Gun asked as he wore his mouse head piece and lifted the smaller box.

"Must be because of some actor's face plastered in the fliers and all of the products. Off and Tay, I think were their names." New said and went back first.

"Off and Tay?," Gun asked and followed New.

"Do you thi-"

Gun was about to ask New further details when he heard a loud thud. He stopped in his tracks as New continued to head towards the crowd. He went to the source of the sound and found boxes crashed on the ground with merch and fliers all over the floor.

"Shia!" someone exclaimed as he ran trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't," Gun tackled the guy to the ground. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?!"

The man didn't answer and pushed Gun off him. He rushed out of the street and Gun chased him.

"Thief!" Gun screamed and chased the unknown man.  
  
Gun's scream caught everyone's attention, making the man stop in his tracks and look at everyone around him. All hell went loose. Everyone screamed and scattered, some knocking down displays and stands causing a huge mess.

The man, after regaining from his initial shock, continued running. He pushed displays around him as he ran, causing even more mess.

"Stop him!" Gun chased him down the street and into the alleys. The man was fast and Gun struggled to catch up with his short legs and heavy suit.

"I said stop!"

Gun whipped his mouse head piece from his face and threw it into the man. His head piece didn't hit him but fortunately it tripped his feet causing the man to fall over. Gun immediately tackled the man on the ground. He ripped of his cap, glasses, and mask to reveal the culprit.

"The fuck?! Get off me you little rat!" The man yelled and tried to push him off again but this time Gun held his place and clung to the man.

"I won't, until the cops arrive, thief!" Gun yelled still clinging to the man. It was all he can do as of now. Fighting the man isn't going to be the best idea. He's much larger than Gun and much stronger. He'd beat him up for sure if he even tried to fight.

"I'm not a thief, okay?" The man rolled his eyes.

Gun frowned at the man and looked at him straight in the face. He inspected his face and his clothes. Quite frankly, the man looked good and dressed expensively, far from a typical thief. But it doesn't confirm he's innocent, Gun thought.

"Every thief says that," Gun still didn't budge "Besides, you wrecked our whole store and caused a huge mess! You're either a thief or a spy sabotaging our event."

"I'm not!" The man yelled exasperated. "Look, if you want the damages paid I'd be willing to pay for all of it, just please get off me. There are places I need to go to. Unless..."

He looked Gun up and down, who was still frowning down at him.

"You'd like to take things further than this?" He wiggled his brows at Gun and squeezed Gun's butt causing the boy's face to heat up.

"Pervert!" Gun screamed and punched the man's chest making him groan. Gun jumped off the man and glared at him alarmingly.

The man laughed and got up as well. He fixed and dusted off his clothes as he continued to check Gun out.

"Quit staring!" Gun screeched and clutched his hands to his chest. He feels like the man sees through his clothes the way his laser eyes made him heat up as he scanned him up and down.

"Here," the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Give this to your boss and I'll have my managers transfer the payment for all the damages I made."

The man then pulls out his phone and called someone. He didn't pay anymore attention to Gun and shoved the card onto Gun's hands as he agitatedly talked to someone.

"No, I don't believe you. I need you to come with me back to the store." Gun refused yet took the card. He looked at it confusedly. 

'Godji Tatchakorn Boonlapayanan - Talent Manager' It read.

"Your name's Godji?" Gun asked, puzzled. He sure has a feminine name.

"What?" The man exclaimed at him. "No! I-... you know what never mind." The man shook his head at Gun and continued arguing with the person on the phone.

"You need to come back with me to the store. You need to pay and explain everything." Gun yelled at the man and stomped on his foot.

The man screamed in pain. He shut off the call and glared at Gun.

"What the hell is your problem, little rat?" He said, annoyed at being stomped on the foot. He then bent over and dusted off his seemingly very expensive sneakers.

"You need to go back with me to pay and explain everything to my bosses." Gun glared back and kicked his leg.

"I don't have time for this. Okay?" The man replied as he tried avoiding the small boy's kicks.

He glared back at Gun as a car approached them. "Just take it or leave it, honey."

With that the man left as a sleek black BMW picked him up, leaving Gun dumbfounded, angry, and shocked with what all the things that just happened.

"What? No! Come back here." Gun tried to chase him but was already gone as the car zoomed off. He couldn't believe that arrogant nutt head left him with a seemingly fake business card without paying. He'd get in trouble with this for sure.

"Dang it!" Gun exclaimed and slumped down on the sidewalk.

This was totally messed up. When he thought things were starting to get better, life just decides to fuck him up and give him a narrow eyed chinese-looking man into his life to wreck everything up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could that arrogant spy be? Hahahahaha


	6. Chapter Six

"I'm really sorry Gun but we'll have to suspend you for the week," Gun's supervisor told him.

Gun froze in his spot as he felt his whole body got numb. This can't be, he thought to himself. Everything was going well until the incident.

After the man left Gun with the business card earlier, Gun immediately went back to the shop only to find New cleaning up all the mess and his bosses fuming as they discussed inside. There were broken displays, products, and fliers everywhere. Their stall and speakers used to entertain guests were even broken down into pieces. It was a complete havoc.

Gun rushed to his bosses who merely gave him a dismayed glance and told him he'd be suspended for the week. It was the worst news he could receive. If he'd be suspended for the week then how can he be tested for his promotion? Does this mean it will all be put to waste?

"B-But sir I could still fix everything. Just give me a few minutes. I-I'll clean all this up and make it look as if nothing had happened. H-Here," Gun pulled out the card the man gave him. He still wasn't sure if it's real or fake but it's the last thing he could think of that could save him. "The man who caused this mess gave me his business card. He said we could contact him and he'll pay for all the mess, Phi."

"I'm sorry Gun, we still have to suspend you. The-" His supervisor who seems upset as well tried to explain to Gun but he cut him off.

"I can't be suspended, Phi!" He exclaimed; panicked as tears started to form in Gun's eyes.

He can't lose this job at this time, not when his debts are piling up and P'Narong's presence are being more constant and recent in threatening him. He's afraid P'Narong won't hold back anymore and hurt him and his family. He'd hunt them down even if Gun tried to hide them. They'd be ruthless for money's sake and Gun can't bear the thought of his father and younger siblings experiencing that just because he had failed them.

"How about our evaluation? We need to pass the management's evaluation this week, right? You can't lose me, Phi, and lack even more staffs working here." Gun tried to reason out. He was panicking and was trying to keep his anxiety at bay. It won't help him at this moment, if he gives in and shows his vulnerability. He can't break down now.

"It was cancelled Gun," His supervisor calmly said, seeing Gun on the verge of breaking down. He always had a soft spot for his staff and seeing Gun this way made him feel upset as well. "The management immediately knew and they ordered to cancel the evaluation as well as your promotion and our increment."

"It wasn't my fault, Phi. It wasn't," Gun's tears streamed down his face as he clutched his side. "I tried to stop him. I tried to stop it from happening, Phi."

"I know, Gun, but it was management's orders." He said. "Don't worry, you're just being suspended for the week. We could still ask for another evaluation the next week and try again."

The supervisor motioned for New to come and comfort Gun as he bursted into a sob. New immediately hugged Gun and brought him into a seat as the supervisor left them in the staff room.

Gun clutched at New's chest as he sobbed into his chest. At times like this, Gun's really thankful at having a friend like New to lean on. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he had no one whenever his tough walls are broken down.

"It's okay, Phi," New whispered to Gun as he lightly stroked his hair. "It's okay. I can lend you some money for the week and pay for your rent in the mean time. I'd help you."

"N-No," Gun answered "You did enough help for me, New."

"Just accept it, Phi," New insisted. "I'm your friend. I'm supposed to help you whenever you need me. Besides, it'll be just for this week and then you could repay me back the next week. Then I'll also help you find a part time you could do while your suspended."

Gun was about to protest again but New shushed him. New tightened his hug on the smaller male and buried his face on his shoulder.

"Just stay like this for a while, Phi, and maybe cook me some dinner at your place after this. That would be enough for me."

Gun bursted into tears again and hugged New back. He muttered a small thank you to the younger who smiled at hearing it.

________________________________________________

New walked along the streets as he searched for shops open for part times. After his shift at their shop, he went ahead and tried his luck in finding Gun a work he could do right away since his suspension would be already effective the next day. Gun didn't know he was doing this or else he'd object right away.

He had already been to 7 shops already and all of them were already fully employed. He even begged some shop owners but they would simply refuse politely. At this time, university students are also looking for part times whom most shops already employed.

After going to a few more shops who also gave him the same answers, New went to a nearby cafe to rest for awhile. He ordered his usual cup of black coffee and sat a table near the window.

New pulled out his phone to check for any recent messages from his mates. They're planning to meet up late this evening to do some late night reviews for their up coming exams. He'd probably head over there if he still hasn't find a part time and ask his friends if they know one who's still looking.

The cafe's shop was less packed than usual, only having a few customers there; two lovers having a date, an artist doing some sketches quietly at the corner, and a group of uni students hanging out. New stared at the couple having a date. The man touched the girls hand and smiled which caused the girl to blush and hide her face on her scarf. It was sweet but it left a bitter feeling on him.

New wondered when could he finally have the chance to ask Gun to go out like that. Gun never took New's invitations seriously, always laughing at him and would continue his work. He always treated New like a child and teased him about it. Sometimes New thought, what if he was the same age as Gun, maybe he'd take him seriously. Eversince they met three years ago when he was a freshman looking for a part time, he liked him and he never stopped trying to make his Phi see. New acted more mature and made himself look older. He dressed differently and acted differently and tried to impress him, but Gun would only compliment and look at him as a proud older brother. He never disliked Gun treating him like a family but he always hoped it could be more. He's yearning for someone to look at him more than just a friend.

New was pulled out of his sulking when he heard the group of university students suddenly ranted angrily.

"Oy! This one's really pissing me off!," A guy wearing a cap exclaimed and slammed a piece of paper on the table. "They're looking for a sitter ASAP but are requiring us to have high credentials and are demanding a lot of requirements. Why do they need a person who's highly skilled and sh*t if they're only looking for someone who'll take care of a child."

"Yeah, like they do offer a high salary but who'd be qualified enough to pass their requirements, right?" A girl answered and scratched her head.

"See? They even want someone who has many job experiences and had been the employee of the month for at least three months," The guy exclaimed again as he pointed at the paper. "Three months?! Like it's just a part time nanny and they demand this?"

"Let's just cross that out of our list and look for another offerings," A guy in glasses said and they all agreed. They all got up and left, leaving the flier behind on their table.

New who was listening to their conversation the whole time watched as the group disappeared. He then got up and took his coffee with him and headed to the table where the group left. He took the paper and analyzed it.

"They really do demand a lot for such a simple work," New said to himself as he reviewed the details. "It's like they're looking for an executive or something."

New was ready to discard the paper as well but as soon as he glanced at the offered salary his eyes went wide as saucers

B 100,000 salary (may be negotiable upon circumstances)

"Shia!," New exclaimed. This could solve all P'Gun's problems. All his dilemma with P'Narong would be taken care off with just a few baby sitting sessions.

"This is perfect."

Gun could easily pass all the requirements listed in the job description. He had the perfect credentials, a degree, the prefect work ethic, and he's great with children. P'Gun always liked children and his eyes would always light up when he sees one. Some customers even often left their child to Gun whenever they go shopping which his Phi absolutely agree to delightedly.

New was sure they'd pick Gun the instant he passes his Phi's details. No one would be more perfect than Gun for this.

He immediately dialed the contact number on the flier. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello? I think I know someone who'd be perfect for your job." New grinned as he spoke through his phone.

________________________________________________

"Where the hell have you been?" Godji exclaimed as Off entered her office. They were all there; Godji, Jennie, Tay, and even P'Kwang: Tay's manager.

"I got lost, Phi," Off said as he slumped down in a seat. "Neen chased me out the building and streets."

"She's still following you around?" Kwang asked beside Jennie.

"Chai, that crazy girl caused a scene again earlier." Jennie answered and turned to Kwang "I tried to stop her. I acted interested and curious about her bracelet to distract her as Jum escaped but she just shoved me her bracelet and ran after Jum. She's wearing four inched heels but she still out ran me."

"I already warned you about her, P'Off," Kwang shook her head "She has this stalker tendencies."

"Oi, stalker tendencies?," Tay exclaimed "She's already INDEED a stalker, Phi."

"Wait! That's not only what I'd like to ask you." Godji interrupted the three laughing at their own jokes.

"What's this?," Godji asks as she looks at her phone "A shop is contacting me about a payment for damages you had made."

She glared at Off from her table which made him freeze in his spot. His Phi's are really scary whenever they show their serious sides.

"I-I kind of got into trouble while I was hiding," Off avoided Godji's gaze as he scratches the back of his neck. "I ran over some displays and startled a few shoppers. It was not much."

"Not much?" Godji asked "Then why the hell it says here that you completely destroyed everything, Jumpol?"

"It wasn't all my fault, Mae. Other customers knocked down the displays too, and that mascot!," Off defended "He even stomped on my foot, tripped me, and tackled me to the ground. He accused me as a thief!"

"Who wouldn't?," Jennie said "You were snooping around disguised."

"Still!," Off defended. "I'm no thief! I only steal girls' hearts."

"Oiiiii!" Tay exclaimed and high fived Off. "That's my Peng, an idiot with a high libido."

"You two seriously are kids trapped in a man's body," Godji shook her head and quickly sent a reply to the store's management that they'll pay for all the damages Off had caused.

No week had passed that Godji fixes up all of Off's shenanigans, from ex flings hunting him down to bars where he causes some rackets. She always fixes her nong's mishaps not just because it's her job but because she really treats Off as a younger brother. Ever since she met him when he had run away from home he sought her for guidance. He immediately looked up to her as an older sister back then when he was still a newbie in the industry and Godji was already working as an artist's PA for quite a while already. He followed her like a lost pup and always asked for her advice whenever he'd make a decision. He still does even though he had grown so much in his career.

Being an only child and having parents living abroad, Godji liked having someone to treat as a family that's why when Off and the others came to her, she took them in as a family. They even started calling her 'Mae' since she was the one who always gives them pieces of advice and scolds them when they got into trouble. She liked it having them depend on her. It comforted her and made her feel less alone.

"Mae, have I missed all the interviews?" Off asked as he went to stand behind her seat at her desk.

"Yes, and unfortunately we still haven't found someone who's good enough." Godji answered as she let Off scheme over a few bio datas of applicants.

"Is it really that hard to find someone with all this qualifications?" Off asked.

"Well it's not that hard if we're looking for someone who'd be working as an office worker," Godji said "But with the job we're offering and the number of qualifications we demand most don't apply. Most people wouldn't like to take jobs that aren't fit for their standards. We do kind of demand a bit too much."

"We need the best, Mae," Off grumbled like a child "No one but the best."

"I know, I know," Godji replied "We will even tho it would be near impossible. We'll find one."

"We only have one day left, Mae, and we-"

Off was then cut off short when Jennie entered the room again after she previously answered a phone call and went outside.

"I found one!" She exclaimed and went to stand beside Godji's other side.

"Someone inquired and already sent me their details," Jennie said "They seem impressive and agreed to meet tomorrow for an interview."

"What time?" Off asked

"Around 2 in the afternoon," Jennie answered "We'll meet them in the usual cafe."

"Okay, Phi" Off then turned to Godji "Mae can I come?"

"You're schedule's full for the whole day Off and we can't reschedule your shoots." Godji pulled out her ipad and showed Off his schedule "Let Jennie handle that. We'll just see them the next day when P'Am's going to meet them as well."

"But I have to make sure he'll be perfect, Mae"

Off tried to argue but Godji just waved him off. "Let Jennie handle it, trust me. She'll be able to find the perfect sitter."

________________________________________________

"New, have you already finished this chapter?," New's classmate, Win, asks him as he skims down on his book "I can't understand it. Can I borrow your notes?"

New looked up and nodded. He handed his notes and continued to skim down on the page he was reading.

After finishing his coffee at the cafe, New went straight to Win's house where the later invited them to have their late night review. New invited him and a few other friends to study, but New being the one who's closest to Win knew why he really invited them. He has been planning on getting closer to Bright, the most silent and introverted among their group.

"Bright, do you need any help there?," Win asks sweetly and scoots over to Bright who sat cross legged at the corner.

Bright only looked at Win and shook his head before going back into writing down some notes. Win pouted and leaned his head on Bright's shoulder who didn't seem bothered by the action.

"My head hurts, Bright." Win whined and clung to Bright who again wasn't bothered by the slightest.

"Win's really trying hard to get noticed this time, na?" White comments as he munches on his chips, not even bothering to study. "He's literally clinging to Bright like a koala."

"Yeah, and you're eating all the snacks here like a pig," Earth puts down his pen and snatches the chips from White's grasp. "I bought this for all of us and you're hogging it all up."

"Oy, I only had one!" White tried to snatch back the bag of chips but Earth held it over his head.

New shook his head and checked his phone and sees it was already 10:25 in the evening.

"Shia! It's already ten?" New exclaimed and started to pack his things. Gun's shift at the fast food ends at nine and he planned to pick him up and tell him the good news but lost track of time since he was too focused on his book. Gun's probably on his way home now.

"Where are you going?" Earth asked as he pushes White off him.

"I need to go to P'Gun. I need to tell him something." New replied as he fixes his things.

"Yiiieeehhh!" White exclaims and turns his attention to New. "So you're finally confessing to P'Gun?"

"What?," New said "No! I'm just going to tell him about the new job I found."

"You know, you and P'Gun are probably going to be the most workaholic couple if you two ended up together." Win suddenly said from his spot next to Bright who was still unbothered. "All you both did was to work and work."

"If our friend finally confesses and they end up together," Earth said and munched on the chips.

"Oy, I already told you guys P'Gun only sees me as his _nong_ ," New zipped his bad and put it on.

"But you don't only see him as you _Phi_ ," Earth argued.

"Whatever," New rolled his and said goodbye. He never admitted to his friends that he likes Gun but somehow they already knew.

On his way, to the bus stop New sent Gun a quick message asking him where he was which Gun quickly replied to that he was already home. New frowned at missing the opportunity to take him home. He was looking forward on walking with Gun and making him laugh.

New then decided to call Gun instead and dialed his number. Gun answered his call after a few rings.

"Hey, Newwie." Gun said through the phone.

"Hi, P'Gun. Are you free tomorrow at 2 in the afternoon?" New asked.

"Well, yeah. My suspension starts tomorrow so I'd be free for the whole day. Why?"

"Well, I found you an interview for a part time while you're suspended." New scratched the back of his neck. Gun isn't with him but talking to him still made New a bit shy.

"Newwie, you didn't have to. You should've just hanged out with your friends." Gun said "My suspension's just a week. I can manage to find something I can do in the mean time."

"It's already settled, P'Mouse," New pouted "Besides I already told you countless of times, I like helping you. And I already hanged out with my friends, I just came from Win's house and now on my way home."

"Fine, you brat," Gun chuckled on the other side of the line "I can never tell you off. You're too stubborn."

"That's more like it." New smiled "See you tomorrow, Phi."

"Okay, see you, Newwie." At that Gun ended the call leaving New smiling like an idiot.

He stared at the night sky and sighed. 'When would Gun finally notice me' New suddenly wondered.

He noticed a few other couples walking ahead of him to the bus stop holding hands and whispering to each other. He suddenly felt lonelier than usual, seeing others happy with someone while he still yearns for someone who still oblivious to his feelings.

New reached the bus stop. He sat at a seat near the window. The atmosphere felt like a music video as he rode the bus to his home, still wondering what it would feel like to have someone go home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gunnn My baby cried and it hurts me so bad to do thatttttt.


	7. Chapter Seven

New sat at a posh looking cafe in the middle of the city. It was modernly built and had minimal designs adorning the cafe. Everything and everyone around him screamed expensive that it made him feel a bit out of place.

Ms. Panhan had contacted him that morning as he finished one of his classes asking if they could do the interview earlier than their schedule. She said they had a few changes in schedule and would like to meet at Le Sucrose at lunch. It was actually better for New's plan. He didn't have to miss out one class just to be with Gun in the interview, which Gun didn't know or else he'd never hear the end of his lecture.

He already told Gun the change of time and he replied that he'd be there shortly.

It was only 11:45. New arrived early since after his last class before break he immediately went straight to Le Sucrose. He wanted to leave a good impression to Ms. Panhan, and may be Gun too.

Gun had always thought him to be initiative and come early on time at schedules like this. It had stuck with him since his Phi told him that. He even clearly remembers Gun sitting with him at the staff's room after New had been scolded by their manager for being late the 3rd time in a row, telling him that he should always come early to meetings, classes, and work. It was a way of telling the person you're meeting that you're a man who values time and uses it wisely.

New smiled at the memory as he sees Gun walking towards him. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that complimented his pale skin. It made him look ethereal among the rich people hanging out the cafe.

"Sawadee, P'Gun," New smiled as Gun sat down beside him.

"Oy, what's with the sudden formality?" Gun teased "Is my Newwie putting on his business mode on?"

"I'm not Phi," New chuckled as Gun squinted his eyes on him "I'm just trying to keep a low profile here. The people here seems rich as hell and I don't want to attract any attention and feel a bit more out of place."

"You're right," Gun whispered as he scanned the place. "Ms. Panhan must be a really wealthy person just to invite us here for an interview. Look at this place. It could pass as a 5 star restaurant."

"The drinks and pastries here must cost a fortune," New said and nudged his shoulder at Gun.

"Even the air here must cost a fortune, Newwie," Gun joked "It feels different. It feels like the more I breathe the higher I should pay."

New covered his face to prevent himself from laughing out loud as Gun pretends to hold his breath and crossed his eyes. It loosened New up a bit to be honest, after having to sit still for quite a while. His Phi really knows how to make him feel at ease.

They were still joking around quietly when a woman dressed in a gray jacket and white dress approached them.

"You must be Mr. Techaapaikhun and Mr. Phunsawat." She said.

"Yes, mam," Gun and New said at the same time and wai-ed at Ms. Panhan before going back to their seats.

"I'm really sorry for the sudden change of time," Jennie said as she seated in front of them. "A prior commitment of mine came up and would like to meet this afternoon so I was forced to reschedule our interview this lunch."

"It's fine Ms. Panhan," Gun politely answered. "Instead, we're the ones who should be thankful to you for giving us a chance to be interviewed."

"Just call me P'Jennie, Ms. Panhan's too formal," Jennie smiled at Gun "Oh you two aren't just handsome but really polite as well."

Jennie then proceeded interviewing Gun as she schemed down Gun's papers. She often praised his papers and commented that he's really quite skillful which Gun humbly thanked for.

They were in the middle of discussing the meeting for tomorrow with P'Am when suddenly a model like man approached them. He wore black shades, denim jacket, and ripped jeans which made him look like he's posing for a vogue magazine despite how casual his outfit were if it was worn by a normal person.

"P'Jen!" He called and suddenly sat beside Jennie who was busily piling up Gun's papers to be taken to Godji.

"Tay?," Jennie asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"P'Kwang let me lay off the meeting about the shoot for next week's issue." Tay replied. "And I found out you're doing the interview here so I decided I'd come with you. It's nice to hang out here; chill, and maybe I'd even find some cuties I cou-"

Tay explained to Jennie but was cut off short when he laid his eyes on the man opposite from him. Tay had never seen such beauty before. A beauty that could turn his life to a _La Vie En Rose_ , like in those romantic movies he watches. He had the prettiest eyes, a sharp nose, chiseled jaw line, and pink curved up lips that he'd like to ravish all day.

"Do you hear that?," He asked New who was still quite shocked about his sudden appearance.

"Hear what?" New frowned at the odd question.

"The wedding bells," Tay leaned at the table and smirked at New who scooted back in his chair at the sudden invasion in his personal space. "Don't you hear them ring, mon amour?"

New and Gun were stunned with Tay's sudden pick up line. They didn't expect the man to be so forward given their previous formal discussions with Jennie.

"Quit fooling around, Tawan," Jennie elbowed Tay aside upon noticing New and Gun's shock.

"I'm not, Phi," Tay chuckled and extended his hand towards New who raised his eyebrow at the gesture. "Hi, I'm Tay by the way."

"I know." New gave Tay a tight lipped smile, not making a move to shake his hand.

He knows well who Tay Tawan is. Gun might not know them but New did know them too well. He and Off are one of the most famous actors right now. They have billboards and commercials everywhere. They're even the endorsers of their new products. All of his classmates never shuts up about them to the point it pisses him off whenever they would say their names.

He's just an overrated actor quite known for being a huge player.

"Ohoy! My future husband already knows my name?," Tay exclaimed and held his hand to his chest. "This is too good to be true."

New's hand twitched. He's taking all of his self restraint to keep himself from smacking the celebrity on his head. It wouldn't make a good impression to Jennie seeing that Tay and her have a close relationship.

"Tawan, stop hitting on N'New," Jennie scolded Tay and tried changing the topic. "He's the one who referred, Gun, the _perfect_ sitter for Nirin."

"So your name's New, mon amour?" Tay asked and took New's hand which was resting on the table. New didn't had the time to pull it back before Tay grasped his hand and kissed it.

New felt his face and ears heat up as he felt Tay's lips land on his hand. No one ever dared to do that to him.

Jennie immediately pulled Tay from New and pushed the lovesick actor back to his chair.

"I'm really sorry about that N'New and N'Gun," Jennie said sheepishly. "He's a bit unhimself today. He must've been to immersed with his character in his previous shoot and acted this way."

New took a deep breath and smiled at Jennie. "It's fine, Phi. I understand."

"Can I have you-" Tay tried to speak again but Jennie covered his mouth with her hand.

"Oh would you look at the time." Jennie looked at her watch as she struggled to hold back Tay who keeps struggling on her grasp. "Time sure flies when you're having fun."

New and Gun looked at the two weirdly. The image in their heads the previous day on how this interview might turn out was far from what's happening right now.

"I'll just need you to come to the address that I'll send you, okay?" Jennie said and hurriedly shoved her things including Gun's papers in her bag. "I'll email you further details as well."

"Chai, Phi." Gun nodded, unsure of what's going on.

"It was lovely meeting you two, but we really need to get going, okay?" Jennie got up and pulled Tay who still hasn't removed his eyes from New.

"Okay, Phi," Gun said in a small voice.

"Bye!" Jennie yelled and struggled to pull Tay out of the cafe. Tay even managed to yell a loud _'Bye, mon amour'_ before disappearing from their view.

Both New and Gun were left still frozen on their spots. They still can't fully grasp what just happened. Even some people sitting near them were also silent. They were silently eavesdropping on the whole seen this entire time.

They were pulled out of their reverie when Gun cleared his throat and took a sip on the tea P'Jennie ordered for all of them earlier.

"So," Gun dragged on "Mon amour?"

Gun smirked at New knowingly and elbowed his side which made New roll his eyes at his Phi's suggestion.

"Don't even say it Phi," New grumbled as he downed his tea in one go, wishing the drink could drown out his embarassment.

"What? It's not everyday I see a Romeo try to hit on my little, Newwie." Gun teased again.

"Oy, I'm not the little one here, remember?" New replied and frowned

"Oh come on, Newwie." Gun said as he got up and followed New who's already leaving the cafe. "He's sweet! Give him a chance!"

New bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from yelling and throwing a tantrum. For once, he'd rather strangle and shut Gun up than hug him. He kept on teasing him about Tay as they walked down the street.

________________________________________________

It was still early in the morning and the sun's barely out but Gun's already awake. He's used to waking up before the crack of dawn. He had to since he needs to get his day started and rush to work everyday. He wasn't like this when he was new in Bangkok but it grew on him, it had to. He made himself used to getting up and pushing himself to do hard work or else he won't accomplish anything.

Gun had been staring at his cup of coffee for a while now, a bit at loss on what to do. It was odd for him to wake up early and not rush off to work. His work at the shop with New was his main job everyday. He worked there full time; from 7am to 4pm, before working at McD*nalds from 5 to 10pm. With his suspension today he's left to do nothing up until late afternoon.

He finished his breakfast and washed his dishes. Gun was about to get ready to take a shower when he heard someone knock on his door. Curious of who was at the door he immediately went to get it

"Oy, N'Gun," A woman in her 50's wearing a red polka dotted dress, slippers, and curlers on her hair stood in front of Gun's door.

"Sawadee, P'Phueng " Gun greeted politely at his land lady who looked to a bit cranky this morning. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"I'm here to collect your rent for this month," Phueng grumbled "I was going to collect it yesterday but you already left your apartment when I got here. Are you trying to avoid me?"

"Mai," Gun denied "I was in a real rush yesterday, Phi. I left really early because my boss wanted me to be extra early in the shop yesterday."

Phueng replied with a short 'mhm' and rolled her eyes at Gun, not believing his excuse despite it being true.

"Anyway, I'm here to collect your rent; B 5,500. Then I'd also like to collect your water and electricity bill; B 1,700 and B 2,500," P'Phueng listed off to Gun who looked shocked at the sudden change in his rent. "All in all you owe me B 9,700"

"But I thought the rent's only B 5,000, Phi," Gun asked the woman.

"Price hike, Nong. Taxes and bills keep going up here. There's nothing I could do to change that." Phueng shrugged and held her palm out, already asking the money from Gun.

Gun scratched the back of his neck and pulled out his wallet from his pocket. He peaked inside and saw that he only had B 10,000 which he planned to send to his father back to Kalasin. He hesitantly pulled out his last money and handed it to P'Phueng who was impatiently tapping her foot.

Gun was left with only B 300 for the week. It won't even last him 3 days with his transportation and food. Guess he'll have to do some more running to work and drinking water as lunch and dinner for the rest of the week.

Phueng's mood suddenly lightened up upon receiving the money and patted Gun's shoulder.

"Have a good day Nong." She said as she counted the money and left.

Gun closed the door with a grunt. 'Could this week get any worse?' He thought and readied himself for his meeting later with Mrs. Mekkong. At least he's getting a new part time that could give him more chances in earning money.

________________________________________________

"Hey Newwie," Gun asked New a few hours later as they stood outside a huge mansion. "Are you sure we're in the right address?"

"I don't know, P'Gun," New replied and looked down again at the address Jennie sent them earlier.

"Uh... Hey, Phi!," New called out to the taxi they rode earlier who was about to leave. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"Yes, I'm never wrong." The driver yelled back at New and drove away.

The two stared at the tall black gate that stood in front of them. It seemed to reach up to fifteen feet high that Gun couldn't even see the end of it as it extended up to the skies. It reminded Gun of those old English garden gates he sees on movies that would take him to new worlds. It could, given the fact that the place looks like a palace straight out of a book.

A finely dressed man and woman, who seemed to be a maid and butler, approached them and opened the gates. They were dressed in black uniforms that could pass of as cosplays for the anime Black Butler which Gun had watch on his teens.

"Mr. Phunsawat and Mr. Techaapaikhun?" The butler asked in a abrupt tone.

"Yes, that's us Phi," Gun blurted out

The two then motioned both Gun and New to follow them inside who both took uneasy steps as they made their way towards a 3 story mansion.

If Gun was doubtful that this place was part of a new world at seeing the gates, he's now sure they are part of a new world now that he's seen the mansion. It had a wide porch with marbled steps and four square fluted columns. The white walls surrounding the mansion were adorned with high windows that shined and reflected the sun's rays. There was a balcony up at the 2nd floor just above the porch which will allow you the view of everything around. The roofs were painted deep matte brown that makes the pristine walls pop out with elegance.

They were then assisted up the marble steps and into the tall double doors which led into a large foyer with an expensive rug at the center. There was another butler standing there waiting for them whom told them that the 'masters' were already waiting for them at the living room.

Gun and New wandered their eyes inside the house as they were further assisted into the living room by the butler. They had never in their life seen that many expensive items in one room.

Inside the living room they were met by Jennie and another woman who smiled at the sight of both of them.

The living room was quite modern and mono chromatically designed which was a bit far from what Gun had expected. It was modestly designed and had minimilastic decorations that hanged which made it feel homely.

"N'Gun and N'New, how nice to see you again," Jennie greeted them and pulled them to sit down on one of the plush nude colored sofas.

"Sawadee krub, Phi" Both New and Gun bowed at both women before sitting.

"Mae, they're the ones I've been telling you about," Jennie turned to the woman beside her "This is N'New and N'Gun"

The woman smiled warmly at them and extended a hand to shake for both of them.

"Sawadee ka, I'm Godji Boonlapayanan but you could address me as P'Godji or Mae."

'Godji Boonlapayanan?' Gun thought. It seemed familiar to him, like he had heard it before.

Both Gun and New shook Godji's hand and politely smiled at her.

"I'm really glad Jennie had met you two," Godji said "Thank you N'New for reaching out and recommending N'Gun. We've been looking for someone who'd accept our offer for days."

"It was pretty chaotic really," Jennie commented.

"But that's already in the past," Godji waved her hand as if trying to brush off the bad memories "At least here you are. I'm excited to introduce you to Mrs. Mekkong and her daughter that you'll babysit."

"I must say I'm really impressed you're brave enough, N'Gun, to take this job for a month. Given the fact you're going to take care of a very hyper child 24/7 while living with a celebrity that you need to follow around constantly." Godji blabbered off to Gun and New, oblivious to the confused reactions from both.

"I'm sorry, Phi," Gun excused "Ummm... a month living with a celebrity? I thought I'm baby sitting for only a few days, part time; 3 to 5 hours a day."

Gun explained and gave a nervous laugh. He looked at New questioningly but New looked clueless as well and gave him confused shrug. They didn't discuss this yesterday at the cafe.

Godji turned to Jennie who bit her lip nervously.

"Aish, I forgot we haven't discussed that yesterday," Jennie massaged her temples "Tawan's a real pain in the ass."

"I'm sorry Mae," Jennie told Godji " Our interview yesterday was interrupted when Tay came. We had to cut the interview short, so I had left out some details that should've been discussed to N'Gun."

"Oh my," Godji breathed "Will that be a problem N'Gun? Could we negotiate something? You really are our last bet here."

"Well, Phi I-"

Gun was then cut short by a shrill giggle and a loud crash of a vase breaking. A child came running towards them and jumped at the sofa adjacent from them.

"Nirin stop that, sweetie," Godji called out "Get down from there or else Mae would get angry."

Nirin jumped down from the sofa and ran to Jennie's lap and tugged on her necklace. "P'Jen play~" She said to Jennie.

"Not now, baby," Jennie hushed the girl "We're talking to some people here right now."

"Who?," Nirin asked. She then turned her head towards Gun and New's direction. At the sight of the two, Nirin's face immediately lit up. Finally, her favorite Phi visited her.

"P'Mouse?" She smiled at Gun who was surprised at seeing the little girl from the store a few days ago.

"P'Mouse!" Nirin jumped out of Jennie's hold and went to Gun. She reached out her arms, asking Gun to pick her up which Gun did as if it was a reflex.

Godji and Jennie were shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them. They had never seen Nirin this excited at seeing a person, especially a stranger. She would always shy away from unfamiliar people and hide.

"Nirin! Did you break something again?" A woman then called out as she went after Nirin.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful young lady." Am lectured Nirin as she approached the group.

After hearing her mom's mad tone, Nirin buried herself into Gun's arm. She tightly clung to the fabric of Gun's shirt and hid herself in Gun's chest, trying to conceal herself from her mother's wrath.

"P'Mouse, mae angry" Her muffled voice whined as she tried hiding in Gun's arms. "Save me"

"Nirin-" Am stopped as she saw Gun and New. She almost forgot they had some visitors in the house.

"Oh hello," Am greeted Gun and New "Nice seeing you, again."

"Sawadee krub, Phi," New greeted Am. He didn't expect to see the woman from the store again.

Am greeted the two which made Jennie and Godji even more confused. They didn't know that they had been acquainted with P'Am.

"P'Am, you already met N'Gun and N'New?" Godji asked.

"Yes, Gun and New were the staffs at the store where I shopped the other day. New helped me find Nirin when I almost lost her there and Gun was the one who calmed Nirin and treated her almost bruising forehead."

Am explained as she tried to get Nirin from Gun's hold, but the child refused and hugged Gun's neck which surprised Am.

"Oy, so that makes you even more perfect for this N'Gun," Jennie commented "Nirin's never that comfortable with me to be honest."

"Yes, I agree," Godji said "No one but you N'Gun should be Nirin's sitter."

"I'm just relieved they had found you, Gun," Am finally succeeded in taking Nirin from Gun's arms. She sat down beside Gun making him scoot towards New to give her space. "Guess Jumpol did a pretty great job."

"But Phi I-"

"Anyone mentioning my name?" For the nth time Gun was interrupted when the man he had encountered the other day came. He was the jerk who caused him all the trouble with his boss.

Off stood there smirking at them as he crossed his arm in front of his chest, unaware of the deadly glares Gun had been sending his way at the moment he had stepped in.

"You!" Gun exclaimed. He stood up and pointed Off.

"P'Gun calm down," New whispered as he tried to pull the agitated boy beside him.

"You," Off narrowed his eyes at Gun and approached him. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other as well?" Jennie asked getting more surprised each moment. "Is this a rom-com movie where destiny makes you meet people?"

"He's the crazy mascot in the shop I was telling you," Off said without taking off his glare from Gun.

"He's the Jerk who destroyed everything," Gun said and returned Off's glare equally.

"Oy, this really looks like a rom-com movie, na" Jennie told Godji who was silent with the whole ordeal "They look like two arch enemies who'll fall in love in the end."

"P'Gun calm down," New desperately whispered and pulled down Gun beside him.

"Is he the sitter I'll be with?" Off asked Jennie "This won't do. He's too hot headed and moody. I don't like him."

"Is he the celebrity I'll be with?" Gun asked at the same time as Off "If so, Phi, I can't do this. I'm really sorry. Can't believe a jerk could be famous."

"Wait." Am interrupted Off and Gun who were still glaring at each other. "Calm down you two."

Am turned to Gun. "Could you please hold Nirin for a moment? I need to talk to my brother,"

Gun broke his staring contest with Off and politely nodded to P'Am. He carefully took Nirin and placed her on his lap which made the girl giggle.

Am stood up and pulled Off to the side.

"Gun's the only one Nirin's comfortable with. He's the perfect sitter for Nirin, Jum, so don't be an asshole and treat him nicely." Am whispered to Off.

"But P'Am he's the guy who tackled me down and chased me around the streets like a lunatic. I can't live with him for a month." Off whined to his sister.

"I don't care. Besides, knowing you, it was probably your fault why he did that."

"Phi, I can't. I swear. We'll just find Nirin another sitter." Off tried to change Am's mind.

"No. We don't have the time to look for another sitter." Am argued "And I like Gun, so I'm picking him as Nirin's sitter."

"But Phi-"

"Off," Am warned and stared at Off meaningfully.

"Fine," Off sighed and agreed. He can't argue with Am in this. If she has taken a liking towards someone and has already made a choice, there's no way in changing her mind. He'd only end up upsetting her if he continued arguing with her.

Am smiled and pulled Off back to the group where they found Jennie and Godji desperately convincing Gun to take the job but seemed to be declining their offer.

"But Phi I'm really sorry. I can't do this," Gun explained to Jennie and Godji who looked worried. "You see, I have other jobs too that would conflict my schedule if I took this job as well."

"N'Gun, please take our offer." Godji plead "We don't have any other choice but you."

"Phi, P'Gun has only one week of suspension from our work in the shop. He can only offer you a few days and a few spare hours." New said, helping Gun in explaining the situation.

"We'll double the pay," Godji negotiated "We'll give you B 200,000"

Gun hesitated for a bit. If they're doubling their first offer that would solve all of his problems with his debts to P'Narong. But with his pride, Gun still declined. He can't work under someone he really hates.

"It's still a no, Phi" Gun said and shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Phi." New bowed at them "We'll get going, if you'd excuse us."

"Bye, Nirin," Gun said and went to Am. He handed Nirin to Am and smiled apologetically before bidding good bye.

"P'Mouse?" Nirin asked confusedly as Gun and New bowed to them. She frowned realizing they were about to leave. Tears formed in her eyes and looked up at Am as if asking her to do something.

"No, please, N'Gun" Am was alarmed. She can't have Gun and New leaving without agreeing to be Nirin's sitter "We could tal-"

"You're working at Cosmos, right?" Off called out to the two. He can't have everyone upset now, seeing all of their disappointed faces at seeing Gun and New leave.

"Yes, why?" Gun turned and frowned at him.

"You're suspended for only one week?" Off asked which made Gun's frown deepen. "I know your boss."

Off then pulled out his phone and dialed quickly for his friend's number. It has been a while since he had contacted him.

"Hello? Is this Cosmos Inc?" Off asked to the person on the phone. "May I speak with your CEO?"

"What are you doing?" Gun asked, afraid Off might do something bad.

"Oh hey, Arm? Long time no talk brother," Off laughed into the phone "I know this is a bit out of the blue but could I ask for a favor? You know Gun, a staff at one of your stores?"

"Stop that," Gun told Off who was looking smugly at him.

"Yeah, Yeah. Could you extend his suspension for a month?" Off smirked at Gun who looked shocked at what he just heard.

Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really like to strangle Off right now, seriously.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Yeah, Yeah. Could you extend his suspension for a month?" Off smirked at Gun who looked shocked at what he just heard.

"No! Don't!" Gun yelled and was about to pounce on Off but New held him back. "Why would you do that, asshole!"

"P'Gun calm down. Don't let him get into your head. He's just trying to trick you." New held Gun as the boy struggled to be free. "He's just pretending to know our CEO to make you say yes. There's no way he could extend your suspension."

"Off!," Am scolded. "Why did you have to do that? We could just have talked it through."

"I'm not lying or trying to trick you. I do know your CEO and I indeed called him to extended your suspension." Off explained and pocketed his phone.

"You should be thankful. I just did you a favor, you know." Off said and winked at Gun who was about to launch a punch but New held his fist.

"Gun won't accept being Nirin's sitter because he has work at Cosmos, right?... So to fix this, I called Arm and asked him to extend his suspension. No more problem, now he has time to be Nirin's sitter."

"I have other jobs too dumb ass." Gun gritted.

"Then quit those!" Off exclaimed "Easy peasy."

Gun couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he met a man insensitive as the one standing in front him. This was why Gun hated privileged people. They tend to make comments and actions they knew nothing about.

"Not everyone can do that, shit head. Not everyone's given the privilege to live a comfortable life. Unlike you, we have to have those jobs just live everyday." Gun sneered at Off.

Off was a bit taken aback with Gun's venomous sneer. It was just a small part time job compared to what they were offering. Why would he be so worked up about that? He could find another one after their whole deal.

Godji, who was listening to their exchange stood up and went to Off's side and pulled him back sensing Gun's sudden spiked mood. If she doesn't pull him back now, Off might just continue to mess things up with his sudden decisions.

"Okay calm down everyone." Godji intervened. "Calm down."

Hearing all the arguing of the adults, Nirin became upset. She didn't like hearing other people yelling and arguing. She hated the loud harsh tones they used. Tears formed in her eyes. And before they knew it, Nirin was crying out loudly which caught all of their attention.

"Oh no," Am cooed trying to soothe the child. With the tense atmosphere, a crying child won't make things better. "Shhh. We weren't fighting Nirin. Uncle and P'Mouse were just talking."

"Pof bad, Mae... H-He yell at P'Mouse." Nirin whined in between cries which made Am glare at Off.

"I know, I know," Am rocked Nirin in her arms "P'Off's bad."

"W-want P-P'Mouse stay," Nirin cried and buried her face in her mother's neck. Am looked apologetically at them and excused herself.

"See? She wants you to stay, Gun." Off said to Gun who calmed down upon seeing Nirin upset. He didn't mean to upset her. He was just really pissed at Off for prolonging his suspension.

"She won't stop crying if you won't agree," Off told Gun. He took off Godji's hold and walked closer to the smaller boy who clenched his fists at his sides. He leaned his face towards him, provoking him. Off wondered what Gun would do seeing him ready to explode any minute.

Gun heard Godji call Off out. "Off, that's enough."

"Don't listen to him, Phi," New whispered at Gun. "Don't let him get to you."

Gun knows Off was tricking him. He knows Off was guilt tripping him into agreeing with their offer since he found out that Gun has a soft spot for Nirin. He knows he shouldn't agree but knowing Nirin's still crying in the other room because of him makes him guilty. He can't upset the poor girl than she already is. He hates seeing children upset.

"Poor baby Nirin," Off feigned cry and looked forlornly at the door where Am and Nirin disappeared. "Must've been crying her little heart out just because someone doesn't want to stay."

"Could you please just sit here already?" Godji called out again. "You're only making things worse."

"Oh, how could we cheer up our little princess?" Off continued and glanced at Gun. "Surely there must be a way."

Off stared into Gun's eyes as if challenging him. He was being manipulative and he knew it was working as Gun broke their stare and shrugged off New's hold.

"Fine," Gun sighed in defeat and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Off's lips quirked up at Gun's meek answer. He enjoyed annoying the small boy. He knew Gun wouldn't resist if he used Nirin to taunt him. Gun seemed to have a soft spot for children, a tough nut with a soft interior.

"What?" Off mocked just to spite him. "Didn't hear you, shorty."

"I said fine, jerk," Gun repeated and pushed Off away from his face. "On one condition."

"Oui," Off laughed "That's what I'm talking about."

"I'll be Nirin's sitter only if you'd agree with my condition." Gun said seriously.

"What? No, don't agree with him," New whispered and tried pulling Gun out of the room but the boy held his place. "Let's just go, Phi"

"Just one condition?" Off asked. "You could ask for more sweet cheeks."

Off had the audacity to wink at Gun just to spite him more. He loved the way how the small man gets agitated with whatever he says.

Gun shrugged New's hold again and faced Off. He really wanted to punch away the smug smile Off was wearing right now. If it weren't for P'Godji and P'Jennie keeping an eye on their conversation, he already landed his foot on this man's face.

"Triple the offer," Gun said "Make it B 300,000 and I'm in."

"That's it?" Off asked with a mocking tone. "Deal."

"Oh and I get to keep one of my other jobs. I'd quit one but I get to keep the other one of my choice." Gun added.

"Okay, Mouse. Anything you say." Off said and finally went to sit beside Godji who looked like she's going to burst a vein at Off's stupidity.

"Umm... Since N'Gun agrees now, I'd just go to P'Am and tell her the news." Jennie broke the silence. She awkwardly excused her self and went after P'Am.

Godji glared at Off and discreetly pinched his arm really hard, making him cry out in pain. Off looked confusedly at Godji and asked why she did that but Godji only gave him a cold stare and instead turned to Gun and New who were still standing by the door.

"Please sit down for a moment N'Gun and N'New," Godji apologized. "I'm really sorry about Off's behavior. He's not usually this brash. Work's probably getting to him."

Gun and New looked hesitant to sit down again but complied as per Godji's request. They were really mad and pissed but only at Off. They didn't want to be rude to Godji who seemed to be trying to appease and calm them.

"Let's talk about your job more," Godji said. "We'll get into detail about the things you've missed yesterday and talk about what will work out for your schedule."

Gun nodded at Godji who seemed to really trying her best to make amends after their previous exchanges. Gun then sneaked a glance at Off beside her, seeing him uninterested with what they're about to talk about. Off pulled out his phone and scrolled down on his feed, not even trying to look like he was listening.

For the second time, meeting Off brought Gun nothing but chaos and headache. He wonders as he talked with Godji on how he'll survive a month living with an arrogant aggravating self centered nuisance like Off.

________________________________________________

After their disastrous meeting at the Mekkong's, New headed to his afternoon class. As much as he'd like to comfort Gun who seemed extremely distressed with the whole ordeal, his Phi didn't permit him to miss his classes claiming that its much more important than his whining.

New was sitting beside Win and Earth as their professor discussed a lesson about Thermodynamics. He was mindfully jotting down notes when Win broke his attention from Bright and poked his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Win asked.

New stopped his writing and turned to his friend.

"What?." New asked "There's nothing wrong, Win. Just shut up and focus on our prof's lecture."

New was about to continue listening and writing his notes but Win closed his notebook and tossed it to White who was seated on Earth's other side.

"I was still writing, dick head." New said annoyed at Win.

"I know," Win replied "and you could do that later so spill."

"I need to write my notes to pass this subject, Win" New said and tried to get his notebook back from White.

"Even if you don't have your notes you'd still pass this subject, New. So stop making excuses and spill already before the professor catches us talking."

New looked at Win incredulously. How ironic, his friend didn't want to get caught talking yet he's insisting him to tell him what's bothering New.

"Is it about your unrequited love with your perfect, Phi?" Win asked.

"No, it's not that," New grumbled "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you frowning ever since you got back from lunch break?" Win poked his forehead again to emphasize his point.

New rubbed his forehead. There's no use in hiding from Win. He would just keep on pestering him throughout the day if he didn't tell him what was bothering him.

"I'm just worried about P'Gun," New said. "He's stressed and his new boss is a complete dip sh*t."

"Lover boy's worried na?" Earth suddenly said from New's right.

"I'm just worried as his NONG," New explained and snatched his notebook back from White.

"Nong my ass," Win cussed "Just confess to him already, so you won't have to worry from a far and actually have the right to be around and take care of him."

"I can't do that," New flipped open his notebook and tried to write down again. "Besides, there's nothing to confess."

"Aish," Win and Earth gritted in dismay. It's been years and New still keeps on denying his extremely obvious feelings for Gun. They never failed to try to make him confess but he would always deny and lie about just seeing him only as a brother or Phi.

Win was about to ask New again when their professor suddenly called them out. Win's voice had been getting louder and louder as he became agitated on asking New and had caught their professor's attention. Win defeatedly quieted down and pretended to take down notes as well, not wanting to be scolded any further.

New smirked at Win's sour expression and proceeded on writing but felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out, thinking Gun might have probably texted him asking him how he was doing.

FROM: +66* ******

Hey :)

It was from an unknown number. New never received an unknown number before, unless it was from his friends who were using another number. Curious at who might be texting him, he typed out a quick reply.

TO: +66* *******

Who is this?

Not long after New pressed send another message came in.

FROM: +66* *******

It's me, mon amour.

Alaiwa? How did Tay get his number? New didn't remember giving him his number at the cafe. Was Tay New's new stalker now?

TO: +66* *******

How the hell did you get my number?

New angrily typed and hit send. He was already having a bad day and now he has a new creepy stalker texting him in class. New would really like to scream in frustration if he wasn't in class right now.

FROM: +66* *******

Took it from P'Jennie's phone. She left it unlocked earlier.

If Tay wasn't a famous celebrity, New wouldn't hesitate to report him as a perverted stalker. He really wishes the man would just leave him alone.

TO: +66* *******

Leave me alone. Creep.

New sent to Tay and shoved his phone back into his bag. He'd much rather focus again in class than talk to a creep but his phone kept on vibrating causing Win to notice.

"What's wrong with your phone?" Win asked and was about to peek into New's bag but New stopped him. "It's literally spazzing. I can feel the intense vibrations all the way from here. Who's blowing up your notifs?"

"It's nothing." New said and shut down his phone without taking it out from his bag. "It's your just imagination."

________________________________________________

"I'll kill you," Gun seethed as he stood in his apartment. "One day, I'm going to slit your throat and leave you bleeding in the middle of nowhere."

After their catastrophic meeting at the Mekkong's, New had dropped Gun off in his apartment. He was left on his own to think about the problems brought to him by Off Jumpol, a man he'd rather kill than be in the same room with. New had actually insisted to stay over until Gun had to go to work and help him pack his things since starting from tomorrow he'll be living with Off, but Gun had declined and ordered New to go to school instead.

Gun had been regretting his decision after cooling down from his anger. How the hell would he survive within a close proximity with the devil for a whole month? He wished he had just turned down all their offers and left when he had the chance. He shouldn't have let Off manipulate him to agreeing and should have kicked him in the balls instead.

If it weren't for the thought of Nirin being sad and left alone with an incompetent asshole for a month he wouldn't have agreed. Nirin could've been traumatized if he had declined and Off took care of her on his own. He couldn't let an innocent little angel be corrupted by that jackass. His conscience would never let him.

Gun had been packing his clothes angrily for a while now. The image of Off with his sickening idiotic smirk wouldn't leave his mind. How did that baboon even get famous? Don't they notice how hideous and evil he is? Is that the trend now? Do people like arrogant baboons right now?

After fixing the things he'd bring on a small luggage, Gun laid down on his bead. All the stress from earlier had made him tired. He felt like he had been running a marathon non stop.

Gun still had a few hours left before his shift at McD*nalds and resign. As per their deal, he had to quit one of his jobs and can only keep one. Gun had chosen to give up his job at the fast food chain and keep his work in the club during weekends. It was much convenient to keep his weekend job, despite having a lesser pay the tips given by flirty customers made up for it. It wouldn't be hassle to Off's schedule as well, according to Godji, he had lesser shoots and appointments on weekends at night. He could leave Nirin with Off for awhile and go to work, despite Off's objections. The jerk had the audacity to object when he had made no effort in negotiating and discussing with them as he scrolled through his phone the whole time.

Without having to do anything for the next few hours, Gun pulled out his old phone and searched for the man's name. It was mentioned earlier that Off really was a celebrity, a really famous one. That was why Off had been sneaking around and hiding in their shop while wearing a disguise on their event. Turns out he was hiding from the fans and had no other choice but to hide in the boxes he had destroyed.

Gun wouldn't have known he was planning the death of a celebrity if they didn't tell him since he wasn't updated and interested in popstars and celebrities. He had just assumed Off was a spy or a thief at seeing him lurking with a disguise, hence his attack.

According to an article he got from G*ogle, Off had numerous movies and TV shows (which again he hadn't bothered watching) and was even the endorser of Cosmos. He was the reason why girls flocked at their store and crazily hoarded all the products. The article also had mentioned that Off was infamous with his nightly extravaganzas and flings which made girls and medias more interested him. There were photos of Off at clubs partying, Off kissing different girls, Off having dates on yachts. He had even seen one video of Off punching a drunk guy at a club.

There were thousands of other articles and pictures about Off displayed in Gun's phone as he skimmed down but one picture had caught his attention. It was a picture of Off with a girl, but this time Off wasn't wearing his usual flirty smirk. He was hugging a girl from the back and was staring lovingly at her as she smiled back at him. He looked different from what he had met. His eyes were bright as they crinkled as he smiled a huge grin far from the sinister and arrogant smirks he threw his way.

He looked happy.

Gun was about to click the picture and read the article to know about the girl more when his phone blared up. It was P'Am calling him.

"Sawadee krub, P'Am" Gun answered.

"Sawadee ka, N'Gun," P'Am replied "I just called to say thank you and apologize about earlier."

"It was nothing, Pho" Gun said," It's fine."

"I wish I was also there when you and N'New had left. I should have given you gifts before you left to thank you."

"It's alright, Phi. You don't have to do that. I'm just happy Nirin had stopped crying and is okay when we left." Gun smiled. When Jennie had left earlier and told P'Am about his decision, Nirin's cries had subsided which relieved him.

"Chai, she immediately stopped crying and smiled when she heard that you'll be with her for the next whole month. She even asked if you could stay starting tonight which Off refused."

At the mention of Off's name Gun's smile drop. Of course, he'll be brought up.

"I'd like to apologize in Off's behalf too, N'Gun. He shouldn't have called up Arm and cornered you into agreeing with us. It was horrible for him to do that"

"It's okay, Phi" Gun said "At least he didn't get me fired."

Gun tried to laugh it off to reduce the awkwardness in their topic. Gun wasn't really comfortable in talking about his job. He's okay with it already but at the thought of the extension and his possible miss for the promotion, Gun can't help but still be upset.

"I promise I'll make him make it up to you, N'Gun" P'Am reassured

"You don't have to, Phi" Gun humbly declined.

"Mai, I'd force him if I have to," Am replied. "I'm his older sister. He has to make it up to you. I won't let him get away from what he did even if you declined. Off has to own his mistake."

"Oh, and N'Gun," Am added "Can you come with us to the airport tomorrow? I'd like to see my Nirin safe with you before we flew to the states."

"Okay, P'Am I'll come," Gun replied.

"Thank you again, N'Gun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Am said and bid goodbye. "Bye, N'Gun."

"Bye, Phi, thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took quite a while. My online classes had already started and took most of my time as of now so I got a distracted from writing. But don't worry I would still do my best to update every week. Love lots.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Et, des que je l'apercois_

_Alors je sens en moi_

_Mon coeuer qui bat_

"Tay, if you don't shut that f*cking music up I'll throw you out the balcony." Off grumbled as he carries a large box of toys into his guest room which he'll transform into Nirin's room.

"Why do you have to ruin everything?" Tay complained and turned off the stereo playing La Vie En Rose on repeat.

"I'm not, you idiot." Off answered as he emerged out of the room. "And your not here to play that darn song and fantasize about your boy toy. You're here to help me move Nirin's stuff."

Tay stood up and faced Off. "One, my mon amour is not a boy toy. Two, I didn't agree on helping you. I only agreed on coming over."

Off rolled his eyes at Tay. He reached for a teddy bear from one of Nirin's toys and threw it on Tay's face which the man caught in mid air.

"What's gotten you so grumpy anyway," Tay asked as he stared at the teddy bear. "I mean extra grumpy."

"Got scolded," Off replied and turned to pick up another box of toys.

"What are you a kid?" Tay laughed and hugged the teddy bear he's holding. He'd rather hug his mon amour but the teddy bear would suffice for now.

"Well, based on what happened earlier," Off said "According to Mae Godji and P'Am, yes. Yes, I am."

"Aow, two naggings in one day?" Tay laughed. "What did you do to make the two dragons breathe fire?"

Off went to Tay and snatched the teddy bear back and placed it in the box full with other teddies.

"I didn't do anything asshat," Off said "I was actually helping them. It wasn't my fault that tiny mouse gets riled up easily."

He carried the box inside the room and placed it beside the other boxes containing toys. How can one toddler possess so many? They can't play with these all at once, so why bother buying them dozens of toys when you can just buy three or five?

Tay followed Off inside the room as he watched his friend transfer all the toys in a large toy chest, like the one you see on the movie Toy Story. He grabs each toy one by one and throws them in the box as if he was playing basketball with each.

It was quite unusual for Tay to see Off with toys. He has never seen his friend be surrounded with soft and plush things. His bad boy image contradicts the whole room which he find funny actually.

"Why do I have the feeling that you're not telling me the whole thing," Tay asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Because you don't need to know the whole thing." Off answered as he throws the last toy in the box.

"Touche"

"Help me carry the toddler's bed," Off said and walked pass Tay who followed him.

"Why are you the one who's fixing Nirin's stuff? I thought P'Am would send one of her maids and butlers to fix everything here?" Tay asked.

Off motioned Tay to grab the other end of the bed.

"She thought this is would be great way of punishing me for my behavior earlier," Off rolled his eyes at the thought. What was he, twelve?

"Quit the chit chat already, Tawan, and help me."

Tay laughed at his friend's sour mood and helped him fix the rest of Nirin's stuff in the room. They both tried their best in making it child like and cute. Tay even put out some toys as displays to make it look less like a bachelor's room. It didn't turned out to be what they first planned but at least the room had Nirin's stuff.

"I'll just let Gun do the rest," Off shrugged and sat down on the guest bed.

"So his name's Gun." Tay said.

"I prefer calling him as the midget, actually." Off replied and sat up.

"So if this will be Nirin's room," Tay sat down on a bean bag. "Where's Gun sleeping?"

"Here, of course." Off patted the bed he's sitting on. "That's why I didn't bother moving this bed. He'll fit just fine here. Two toddlers in a playroom."

"Oi, you're teasing him too much," Tay said "You might end up liking him."

"Never in a million years, Tay." Off exclaimed "I don't swing that way."

"Oh really?" Tay asked smugly. He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend to mock him.

"Yes, now go home already. I don't need your sorry ass here any longer." Off threw Tay a large pillow which he dodged.

"No clubbing tonight, Peng?" Tay asked as he stood up.

"Nope," Off sighed. "P'Am banned me from alcohol and clubs for a month. She says I have to take care of Nirin 24/7 and all that."

"Too bad," Tay said. "I heard Gunsmile opened another club and has pretty girls hanging out there."

"Who says I'm actually following her orders?" Off stood up and went after Tay. "I'll just wait after she flys off and then I'll have my fun.”

"Thought you're going to behave now after the 'Selene' incident." Tay asked as he eyed his friend suspiciously before picking up his keys.

Off had been whining at Tay ever since P'Am had been upset and their past had been brought up again. Off wouldn't stop worrying that Am would act distant and keep to herself when they're together. He had worked hard to gain his sister's trust for the past few years and was afraid he'll have to do it all over again. That's why he had been paranoid in finding the perfect sitter. But as soon as the problem's fixed and they had found a sitter, it seemed Off was back to his game again. All worries buried deep again.

"Well, as long P'Am doesn't know I'll be fine. Don’t get me wrong, Tay, I love my sister but I can’t just stop everything just because she told me too," Off smiled as Tay made his way to the door. "Besides, Nirin has Gun now. It's his job to take care of her while I have fun."

"Have fun? Rather mope around the club and get wasted. But, whatever, Peng," Tay shook his head as he made his way out Off's condo. "You better not f*ck it up again."

________________________________________________

_Beep Beep._ Gun's phone buzzed as he was busily rechecking his stuff. He plucked the old device from his bed and read the text.

FROM: P'Jen

N'Gun be ready by 6pm. I'll pick you up. Bring all your stuff too.

Gun replied a quick confirmation to P'Jen and continued on checking his stuff. He needed to make sure he had packed all his necessities already if Jennie would pick him up later. It was actually a huge relief to Gun that there would be someone who'll pick him up since he's out of money already. He haven't even ate anything yet as he's out of food in his apartment as well.

As he finished rechecking his luggage, Gun heard someone knocking at his door. It was only 4pm so it couldn't be P'Jennie picking him up so Gun immediately answered the door.

"Miss me?" New greeted Gun as he opened the door.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?" Gun smiled at New and let him enter.

"Aow, my favorite Phi doesn't miss me?," New pouted as he settled some plastic bags he brought at Gun's table.

"I literally just saw you yesterday, Newwie." Gun chuckled.

New turned to Gun and gave him his best puppy eyes which made Gun laugh even more. "My prof canceled our class today so I went straight here after my shift at the shop because I'm missing my favorite Phi... but turns out he doesn't miss me at all."

New continued pouting as he sat down on Gun's bed. He grabbed Gun's pillow and buried his face on it as he whined. New can be such a big baby and drama queen whenever he's with Gun and it never failed to amuse him. His nong always wanted his attention.

"Okay, okay," Gun said and sat beside New who was still keeping up his drama.

"I missed you too, kiddo."

Gun hugged New which made him immediately stop and drop the pillow. New wouldn't have stopped his act if Gun didn't give in to his request and gave him a hug. New would've sulked and annoyed him all day.

"Can I get a kiss too?" New made a kissy face at Gun which made him raise his eyebrows. New's flirty teasing had became more recent now which still stuns Gun.

Gun pinched his nose and pushed New's face away. "Save that for your mon amour, Newwie."

At the mention of mon amour, New snapped out of his teasing and glared at Gun. Anything that reminded New of Tay had him worked up. That creep won't stop texting him ever since he got New's number. It irked him whenever his phone beeped and showed him Tay's cheesy pick up lines. It came to the point he almost threw out his window when Tay started sending him innuendos.

"Oi, P'Gun don't mention that wretched phrase ever again." New frowned. "You may be my favorite Phi but I could still chop you up to pieces."

"Aow, my nong's angry now?" Gun giggled and patted New's hair.

"You're really infuriated with P'Tay, na." Gun said. "Why won't you give him a chance? He seems sweet."

"He's not Phi. I swear to who ever's up there." New replied and stood up. "He's far from what you're seeing. He's a playboy, just like your soon to be housemate. He's despicable. If I could just-"

"Okay, calm down Newwie." Gun chuckled as New ran his hand through his hair. It's funny seeing New like this. Usually it was Gun who's agitated when being teased.

Gun hugged New again which stopped the boy from flailing his arms around. New sagged his shoulders and melted into Gun's embrace.

"You're really lucky that you're my favorite, Phi," New muttered. "Come on, I brought you food. I know you're starving your self again. I can feel your tummy rumbling."

"I'm not," Gun protested but New pulled him to the table and sat him down.

New made quick work of preparing Gun's food which the Gun appreciated. New had always been caring and sweet. He'd always come by bring food and take care of Gun despite his constant objection. New would be a great boyfriend and Gun knew it, so it puzzled him why the younger still haven't found someone. He's perfect and he's handsome. Anyone would want someone like New to be their boyfriend.

Gun stared thoughtfully at New's back as the younger rummaged through his cupboards. New had always helped him ever since they met and he thinks maybe its time he returns the favor.

________________________________________________

From: P'Jen

N'Gun, come down na. Car's already here to pick you up.

Gun made his way out of his apartment carrying his luggage down with him. New had already left earlier when Win called him for an emergency study session which New had ignored until Gun pushed him to go.

Gun had no trouble lifting his suitcase since he didn't brought much clothes. He didn't own many clothes to begin with so he had no other choice but to bring what he had. Gun had placed his luggage down in front of the apartment's entrance and looked around. There were three cars currently parked on his apartment's small parking lot. A red sedan, an old mini van, and an expensive looking white Tesla. It was safe to assume that the Tesla's P'Jennie's car given the fact that all their things screamed luxury.

Lifting his luggage Gun made his way to the Tesla and smiled at the tinted window waiting for Jennie to roll down the window. What Gun didn't expect was a loud honk as the window in front of him rolled down.

"Quit smiling and get your stuff in the back." Off grumbled as he adjusted his sunglasses.

"I thought P'Jennie's picking me up?" Gun asked confusedly, still not moving from his spot.

"Do you see her here?" Off lifted an eyebrow. "No, so hurry up and get moving. I don't want to be late."

With that Off shut the window and Gun scratched his head. His job hasn't even started and this moron's already testing his patience. Gun breathed deeply to contain his anger and made his way into the back of the car where the trunk automatically opened.

Gun nervously loaded his stuff into the trunk. Gently placing his suitcase in the velvety surface of the interior. He was afraid he'll make a scratch on the vehicle and anger the old lion even more. He didn't want to get ran over and killed without knowing.

He marched up to the passenger side of the vehicle and stared blankly at the window waiting for Off to let him in.

"It's unlocked shorty." Off said from the inside which made Gun reach for the door at the backseat.

"I'm not your driver," Off rolled down the window again. "Sit on the passenger seat. I don't want to look like your chauffeur."

Gun held himself from rolling his eyes and kicking the door. He has to have patience with grumpy retards like this guy. He gently got in and sat himself in the passenger seat shutting the door with a soft click.

Off's eyes watched as Gun carefully maneuvered and buckled himself. Why was he being so slow? Was he pissing him off?

"Oui, your so slow. What are you a grandpa?" Off grumbled and started the engine.

Gun gave Off a tight lipped smile and didn't comment. He's afraid he'll shout at this moody lion if he opened his mouth.

The drive to the airport was tense between the two. Off and Gun didn't spoke as Off drove with a frown, his eyes fixed on the road and Gun looking out the window, not wanting to look at Off's face any longer.

Gun clasped his hands on his lap and fidgeted on the hem of his shirt. This might have been the longest and most agonizing ride he has ever been to. Good thing the jerk had a good taste in music as Lany played during the whole ride. At least there was something occupying the silence.

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the airport where Jennie and Godji led them to Am and Nut. Off didn't say a word the whole time they walked.

"N'Gun I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick you up," Jennie said to Gun. "I had to run an errand earlier and thought I wouldn't make it on time so I sent Off to pick you up."

"It's fine, P'Jen." Gun replied as Jennie clung to his side still sorry for not being able to give him a ride.

They met Am and Nut inside the airport. Am was busy talking on her phone with a client while Nut was carrying Nirin and was blowing raspberry kisses on her arm.

Nirin squealed at the sight of Gun and the others approaching and tugged on her father to let her go. Nut smiled at Nirin and kissed her head before letting her go. As soon as Nut had set her down Nirin squealed and ran to Gun. Gun caught her and carried her as they walked towards Am and Nut.

Nirin hugged Gun's neck and sing songed. "P'Mouse~"

Seeing the group approach, Am ended her call and smiled at them.

"N'Gun, how are you," Am greeted and hugged Gun who blushed at the sudden attention.

"Sawadee krub, P'Am." Gun wai-ed to Am and Nut as he carried Nirin who wouldn't let go of him.

"Sawadee krub, N'Gun," Nut smiled at seeing his daughter comfortable with Gun. It was his first time seeing her that clingy aside from Am and him.

"Why's everyone so ecstatic to see him?" Off suddenly said from the back as they gathered around and greeted Gun. He had been observing everyone and how happy they were at seeing that mouse, even Nirin who wouldn't let go of him.

Godji pinched Off's side and gave him a pointed look as if saying 'behave' before joining the group. Off rubbed his side and glared at Gun who was still busy talking to Am, Jennie, and Godji. They seem to be too interested in him and didn't even spare him a glance.

"The husbands are always ignored," Nut patted Off's shoulder. "Wives do all the talking."

Off frowned in confusion. "What... umm... I don't understand, Phi."

Nut just laughed at Off and patted his shoulder. "You'll understand soon. Come let's grab some coffee while they talk."

Off and Nut went into a cafe and ordered themselves some coffee as they watched all of them flock over Gun and Nirin. They were both silent as they sipped their coffees while Off still had his eyes boring holes into Gun's skull. Nut noticed Off's glares and shook his head, knowing too well where things are headed.

Nut cleared his throat which broke Off's stare. He'll need to change the subject before his nong went blind for glaring too long.

"I know you've been worried when Am got upset during your first meeting with the previous sitter." Nut said as he put down his cup.

Off's frown subsided as he gulped on his coffee. He didn't expect Nut to talk about that at this time.

"Don't worry, she'll never shut you out again. She maybe upset for awhile but she can't stay mad at you, you're her brother." Nut said.

"But Phi-"

"What happened in the past is done. She forgave you even if she's not saying it. She's starting to trusting you again, N'Off." Nut looked at Am as she carried Nirin and talked to Gun.

"That's why she chose you to take care of Nirin." Nut continued. "We could've asked my sister to take care of Nirin while we're away but she chose you, Off. She's willing to trust you to take care of our princess to show you that she's forgiven you."

Off was silent and looked to P'Am's direction. Was she really trusting him that much already? He didn't expect babysitting Nirin would mean so much to his sister.

"She's actually excited for this, especially after you found N'Gun. She's amazed how Nirin's comfortable with him." Nut chuckled. It suddenly felt like he was giving Off the talk.

"Have fun, okay?" Nut sipped on his coffee. "Relax. This would be over before you even know it."

After finishing their coffee, the two went back to the group who were still busy talking. Am and Nut got ready to board their plane and gave Nirin kisses.

"N'Off, N'Gun," Am said. "Take care of Nirin, okay? Call me when something happens or if you need anything."

The two nodded as Am bounced Nirin on her arms and kissed her head again.

"You behave young lady, okay? Don't give P'Off and P'Gun any trouble na." Am said to Nirin "Or else I won't buy your dinosaur."

"Yes, Mae." Nirin nodded and reached out for Nut.

A few more goodbyes and reminders, Am and Nut boarded their plane. Gun carried Nirin as the child pouted at seeing her parents leave.

Sensing her upset Gun bounced her in his arms. "Don't worry, Nirin. They'll come back soon."

"Look here Nirin." Gun called Nirin as tears started to fill her eyes. They can't have Nirin bawling in the airport and attract attention with Off around. People might swarm them if they noticed a celebrity there.

Gun crossed his eyes and puffed his cheeks as Nirin looked at him. "Look at P'Mouse, oh."

"Off we need to go now, before more fans in here recognized you." Godji told Off as she saw a girl sneakily taking pictures of them.

"N'Gun, come on." Jennie called Gun who was still busily distracting Nirin.

The group made their way to their cars quickly as a few more girls followed them and filmed them. Some even yelled Off's name as they neared the exit which caught more attention to them. Flashes went off which stunned Gun for a bit as it was his first time being chased by Off's fans.

"N'Gun you ride with Off. We'll take the other car. Don't let them get near Nirin." Jennie whispered as she tugged Gun to walk faster.

They hurriedly went inside their cars. Gun sitting Nirin on his lap in the passenger seat as Off swiftly maneuvered the car out the parking lot. Fans chased their cars as it drove off quickly with Godji's car leading.

Gun was still shocked with the chase when Off suddenly spoke.

"Next time we're being chased, run faster. We don't need your short legs slowing us down."

There goes the a*shole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked this update. Love ya.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Get your stuff and follow me." Off said as they arrived in his condo's parking lot.

After driving through different routes, Off had finally lost the cars following them. It took longer than what Gun had expected. Some of Off's fans were really persistent in following them. Off had to turn sharp corners and drift like a race car driver just to lose them. It felt like a movie where they were criminals escaping cops which had Gun gripping his seat more than he needs to. He'd probably need to puke after this. While he's almost loosing his consciousness in his seat Nirin had drifted off to sleep in the middle of their drive and cuddled close to Gun's chest. She was peacefully oblivious to the wild ride Gun had experienced.

When they arrived Off got out off the car and leaned on the hood, waiting for Gun to get out as well. It was a bit difficult for Gun to get out given the fact that he's still dizzy and was trying to get out without waking up Nirin as the girl still clung to him like a koala. He stepped out slowly and carried Nirin close.

Steadying himself, Gun made beeline for the trunk at the back of the car to retrieve his luggage but it was still shut.

"Umm... Phi?" He weakly called out to Off.

Off didn't even glance at him and pressed his car key to unlock the car's trunk. He pulled out his phone and started texting, making no move to help Gun.

"Mind helping me here?" Gun spoke again but Off still didn't move from his spot and continued on his phone.

Gun's annoyance resurfaced and glared at Off. If he wasn't still nauseous he'd bash his head already. He didn't even make no move or offer helping him unload his stuff seeing that he had Nirin in his arms. Was he deaf or plain evil? How the hell would Gun carry all this?

With careful movements, Gun took his luggage slowly. He struggled to balance Nirin in his other arm as he lifted the suitcase without bumping it to the sides. It would've been way easier if the jerk helped him or took the sleeping child from him.

Gun waddled his way to Off as he carried Nirin and two bags in his arms while pulling a suit case. Off finally lifted his eyes from his phone as Gun stood in front of him. He could hardly see the little guy with all the stuff he's carrying.

"Are you done?" Off asked and pocketed his phone. He seemed pissed again with the tone of his voice. "Follow me."

Gun rolled his eyes as Off walked into the building. The audacity of this jerk was making Gun insane.

Gun struggled to keep up with Off as they made their way up to his condo. He had longer strides compared to Gun's short waddling steps. It was as if Gun had to take two steps just to match one step from Off.

Gun roamed his eyes as they made their way up. The building as expected from Off, seemed to be branded as expensive. It was private and had many securities. Gun had already encountered four securities checking his identity as they walked. The third one won't even let him pass if it weren't for Off coming back and confirming he was with him.

"Don't stray far from me. The guards might think you're a stalker loitering here." Off grumbled after retrieving Gun.

'If you weren't walking too fast I wouldn't be left behind and caught by guards' Gun thought to himself as he glared at Off's back.

Off's flat was the complete definition of a bachelor's pad. As soon as Gun stepped in, he could confirm that Off is nothing but a ladies' man. The whole room looked like a set from The Bachelor. It was a perfect mix of dark leather, furs, and wood. A scented candle smelling like heavy musk was even lit.

Gun wouldn't even be surprised if a man named Christian Grey would appear here out of no where.

"Your rooming with Nirin," Off said as he took off his coat and threw it on the sofa.

He motioned Gun to follow him and brought him to a room that looked like a dark emo dungeon splashed with rainbows. From the looks of it seemed to previously be a guest room that had similar theme with Off's bachelor pad but had been haphazardly turned into a child's room. The gray walls and black furniture contrasted with Nirin's pastel bed and dresser.

"You'll sleep on that bed beside Nirin's crib," Off pointed to a queen sized bed with gray sheets. "Well if you prefer the crib, you'll fit either way."

Gun ignored Off's comment and put down the bags and laid Nirin on the toddler's bed. He gently laid Nirin on the bed and took off her shoes.

"There's your dresser where you can put all your stuff." Off took the bags Gun had put down and set aside near the closet. "You can arrange your stuff tomorrow. It's getting late and I need to give you a little tour here."

"Okay, thanks," Gun replied and looked around. "Where are Nirin's pajamas?"

"Third drawer on that pink dresser." Off replied and watched as Gun pull out a pair of pajamas. Not wanting to awkwardly stand there as Gun tucks Nirin in, Off decided to wait outside.

"I'd be outside," Off said. "Come get me when your done."

Gun hummed a response and dressed Nirin to make her more comfortable in her slumber. He dressed her in a purple pajamas with white hearts printed on it. It was very adorable that Gun couldn't help himself and left a kiss on Nirin's forehead. Nirin stirred from her sleep when she felt Gun kiss her forehead. Her droopy eyes stared at Gun and blinked slowly.

"Remi," Nirin said and reached her hands out. She was looking for her stuffed mouse. Good thing P'Am told him the toy's name before leaving. She also told him how attached Nirin was to the toy and how she would be really cranky if she woke up without it.

Gun went to what he assumed as a toy chest and looked for the said toy. Fortunately, it was atop all of the other toys. He took it and immediately gave it to Nirin who reached for it eagerly. As soon as Remi was in her arms, Nirin went back to sleep and buried her face onto the toy.

Nirin would have to be one of the cutest children Gun had ever seen. She was quite far from what they have described as a trouble maker. They must have over reacted, Gun thought.

Seeing Nirin peacefully asleep Gun left the room, only to find Off no where. Gun went to the living room to see if he was there and sat on of the love seats. Still no Off in sight. He guessed that Off was in his room or something and decided he would just wait there.

"Oi, Gun." Off called out a few minutes later as he emerged from a room. He was well dressed and seemed to be going out. "Come here. I'd show you around for a bit before I headed out."

Off showed Gun around his flat. He pointed where the bathrooms were, toured him around the kitchen, showed him the mini gym he had, and told basically told him where to find everything he would need. He showed Gun all except his room, not that Gun needed to know what horrors were held in there.

"You can cook, eat, and use anything in this house," Off said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "I won't mind. Just don't go and touch anything in my room. Under any circumstances, my room's off limits."

Off stepped closer to Gun and towered over the small boy causing Gun to take a step back.

"Don't touch my things. I don't need another stalker snooping around." Off said to Gun as he leaned his face close to Gun. His eyes staring right through Gun's making him squirm.

Gun nodded and clasped his hands in front of him. He didn't know what came into him but Off warning him and ordering him things made him feel small. The man hasn't done anything but tour him and remind him, and he already felt inferior. He couldn't have that, or else he'd be doomed for the next few weeks if Off found out he's threatened by him.

He silently cursed Off's looming aura. He wouldn't be reacting this way if the man wasn't so uptight and annoying. He was using his large built to intimidate him. He could at least make Gun feel welcome other than glare at him and snark at him.

"... well that's about it." Off said and straightened himself. "I'd be heading out tonight. Don't mess up my place while I'm away or else I'd kick you out."

"Yes, P'Off" Gun held in an eye roll. "I won't."

"And don't let anyone in. This is my flat, I don't want you taking advantage of my generosity by holding house parties or bringing in your boyfriends. You're here as Nirin's sitter not as my housemate. Don't test me." Off patted Gun's shoulder and walked passed him.

Gun was left baffled in his spot. He couldn't believe the jerk would assume that. He wasn't some frat boy to do those kind of things. He could never.

"Saraleo!" Gun cursed as glared at Off's retreating back.

Gun heard Off chuckle but the man made no move to face him. He just continued out as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door. Gun was left infuriated at his spot. He should have banged that saraleo's head with a pan to knock some sense into him.

________________________________________________

Off stepped out of his car and immediately heard the low thumping of music. Finally he could relax and have fun. He made his way into the club where the bouncers let him in without a word. It was quite known that he's a frequent VIP here.

Neon lights flared as the strong scent of alcohol had hit Off's nose. It looked like the club's already serving the hard drinks early tonight, Off thought as he passed by a few girls who were winking and waving at him to come over. Off only flashed his signature smirk at the girls earning him a fit of flirty giggles and made his way to the VIP area where he found Tay, Singto, and Krist already clinking their glasses together.

"Oi, Peng!," Tay shouted at the sight of his friend. "Thought you won't make it here tonight."

Off shook his head and sat beside Tay. How weak do they think he was? He wouldn't back down from their night out just because he's got company. Besides there's Gun to take care of Nirin, its his job. One night drinking won't cause any harm. Besides, drinking tonight may finally erase her from his mind. He badly needs a drink to wash down his pent up stress away.

"Didn't P'Am banned you from clubbing?" Tay asked and bumped his shoulders as Off reached for a drink.

"Relax, Tay. It's just one night." Off answered and took a swig from his glass. "I won't go clubbing every night but it doesn't mean I'll stop by for a few nights."

"As if," Krist laughed at hearing what Off said. "I remember you saying that to Mild when she banned you from clubbing with girls."

Off flinched as Mild's name slipped from Krist's tongue. Even her name burns him. How he wish he didn't care about her anymore.

Tay noticed Off's flinch and immediately knew that Off coming here had nothing to do with the baby sitting ordeal but with Mild. Off must have been snooping on her profiles and tweets again. He always tend to drink away his problems and feelings for the girl.

"Guess our Jumpol's a certified wild one," Singto added as he slung his arm around Krist's shoulder. "Even Mild and P'Am can't stop him."

"I swear to God," Krist said "Someday someone's going to tame and whip your nasty ass."

Tay, Krist, and Singto laughed at Off's face seeing that he's agitated.

"It's not like that bastard," Off grumbled. "Can't I party tonight without anyone getting on my nerves?"

"What's gotten into you anyway," Singto asked. "You seem to have your panties in a twist since you came."

"He's pissed with a certain little mouse," Tay answered trying to get the topic away from Mild. Talking about her won't make Off any better right now.

"Oui, who's that?" Krist asked. "Another fling?"

"Nah, it's the baby sitter P'Am chose that I was telling you about earlier." Tay replied looked at Off who was stealing their drinks and drinking them in one go. "Turns out the sitter was the guy he's so pissed about the other night. Remember the mighty mouse we're talking about?"

"The one who chased your ass?" Singto laughed.

"This is going to be an interesting, love." Krist turned to Singto. "Wanna bet?"

"I'll f*cking crush your balls, the both of you." Off snapped at the two who seemed to be too immersed with each other to notice Off's glare. Damn love birds.

"Your really that pissed at N'Gun?" Tay asked, quite surprised with his friend's quick change of mood from being gloomy to agitated. Maybe Gun could help him take his mind off his ex. "He hasn't done anything yet except what happened the other day and you're already like this."

"Can we quit talking about that guy?" Off asked and called for another set of drinks to be brought to their table.

He looked down at the swarm of bodies grinding against each other on the dance floor. He felt his body slowly relax as the alcohol slowly took over his body as the music thumped loudly and everyone partied. It felt nice to be around a place he was familiar with. He could finally let go of his stress and shove it back in the deep corners of his mind for for a while. He would mind them in the morning.

Off was on his fifth glass when he felt someone clasp his shoulder. He looked up and saw Arm smiling down at him.

"Knew you'd be here." Arm said and sat beside Off who scooted over at seeing his friend.

"Oui, guys!" Gunsmile yelled as he appeared behind Arm carrying two bottles of Bacardi in both hands.

"Oi, Gun?" Tay asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at your own club?"

"Can't I party on other clubs just because I already own one?" Gunsmile fired back and sat in between Singto and Krist despite their protests.

"Heard Arm will come here so I tagged along." Gunsmile explained as he popped open the bottles. "The lad only parties once in a blue moon so I couldn't miss it."

Tay looked at Arm and Off. He knew Arm would seek out Off after what he did. Gunsmile blabbered off yesterday as they drank that Gun was Arm's best employee and Arm actually regretted agreeing with Off's request. He told them that it was kind of a spur of the moment when he answered Off. It had been a long time since they talked to each other since the incident with Mild.

"I'm actually here to talk to you, Off," Arm said as he reached for the glass Gunsmile offered him. "Talk about Gun specifically."

"Me?" Gunsmile asked hearing his name.

"Gun ** _ **small**_** not Gun _smile_ , you idiot." Off said to Gunsmile. "Quit butting in."

"Oh about Arm's favorite." Gunsmile smirked and continued passing on some drinks.

Tay leaned back in his seat and focused on listening to their conversation. Arm and Off's serious conversation always ended up in bad terms with a thick tension between the two of them , so it was better to keep an eye on them. There always had been an unspoken competition between the two of them ever since and no one, even Tay, knew what caused that. Tay always had a hunch but never spoke of it out loud. Arm and Off could be pretty sinister when it comes to their ordeals.

"What do you want to talk about that rat?" Off asked Arm who was casually drinking beside him. Up to this day he was still irked by Arm's faux elegance and finesse. He always seemed kind and calm yet he knew there's more to those facade Arm put up.

"I want to take back what I said," Arm looked at Off. "I won't give him any extensions and I'm ending his suspension starting tomorrow. I'll be having him work in my office and not at the shop as well."

"Why?" Off asked confused at the sudden Arm's sudden change of mind. "P'Am already hired him as Nirin's sitter. He's already in my flat."

"Hmmm..." Arm looked grim at hearing what Off said. "I'll be giving you another sitter to take care of your niece if that's the problem."

"You can't do that," Off raised an eyebrow at Arm who took another swig of his drink. "P'Am won't accept any other sitter except him. Just fire him and hire another employee if you want someone to work under you so badly."

"What if I won't accept any other person except him?" Arm challenged.

"Heard you hated him so might as well end your misery and take him back." Arm said and looked at Tay who was giving him a warning look. "I'll be sending Gun a notice that he's to come back to work immediately and leave your condo."

"No," Off almost growled. He wasn't in the mood to play one of Arm's games right now. He didn't even know why the man suddenly had an interest in that darn mouse, but whatever it was he won't give in to Arm's demands just because he said so.

"Oh?"Arm frowned. "You want him to stay?"

Arm looked away from Off as if deep in thought. Tay could already feel Off's growing anger as Arm swirled his drink in his hand. He was ready to pull back off from Arm if he had to. It was there first hang out for months and he didn't want it to end badly.

"He's staying because my sister and my niece wants him too." Off gritted and chugged down the rest of his drink. He slammed down the glass on the table irritably causing the group to be silent. The tension was already thickening as Arm gave Off a mocking look. Good thing Gunsmile yelled and caught everyone's attention once again and continued their conversations.

"Chill, Jumpol," Gunsmile chuckled and poured Off another drink. "We come in peace."

"If you say so," Arm muttered beside Off. He knew Off heard it as the man clenched the glass in his hands. Arm knew well how to press Off's buttons down.

"But only if he wants to." Arm continued.

Off didn't respond nor looked at Arm and instead drank his shot in one go. He would just continue irritating him if he still gave him his attention. Off just had to mind his own drink and ignore Arm's mocking.

Tay sensing Off's discomfort bumped his shoulders to his friend making him look at him.

"Wanna head home, Peng?" Tay asked as he stole a glance at a smirking Arm. He was waiting for Off to explode again.

"Nah, I just got here," Off shook his head and asked for another glass from Gunsmile who was happily giving out drinks. "The night's still young. I won't let some bastard ruin my night."

Off got up from his seat and went to the dance floor as he grabbed his drink, leaving a worried Tay and a smirking Arm behind. Girls flocked over him as they see him leave his seat. Each of them trying to dance sexily and lure him in but the man seemed distracted as he took a swig in his drink and bop lazily onto the club's thumping music.

"F*cking luck I have." Off cursed as he held a girl's waist. He guesses he just needs to party his night away till his temper dissipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How are you? Miss me? Hahahaha anyway, I hope you like this update. Why does P'Arm suddenly want Gun back? Hmmmm...


	11. Chapter Eleven

Gun awoke with a pain in his stomach and a giggling Nirin pinching his cheeks.

"P'Mousie~!" Nirin sing songed and almost poked Gun's eye out as he opened them.

"Nirin? What time is it?" Gun groaned and looked at a pink digital clock placed at their night stand.

It was 1:35 in the morning.

Gun frowned at the time thinking it must have been broken. Nirin wasn't supposed to be up this late, right? Gun with a groan lifted Nirin from his chest and made her sit on the bed as he sat up. He groggily looked around and saw an unfamiliar room. He almost forgot he was at Off's now and not in his apartment.

"Why are you up at this time, Rin?" Gun asked as he yawned.

Nirin giggled at her new nickname and tackled Gun into a hug. "Wanna play P'Mouse!"

"At this time?" Gun asked and looked unbelievingly at the child. He had never encountered a child active at the wee hours of the morning.

"Yes! Yes!" Nirin cheered and pulled him off the bed, leading him to a pile of toys in the middle of the room.

Nirin made him sit next to a huge bear and a unicorn which confused a still sleepy Gun. She gave him a doll and teacup to hold and proceeded to talk non stop. Gun had a hard time understanding what she was saying as he fought back his drowsiness.

"Mr. Pickle! Pass the cup of sugar, pwease?" Nirin asked a cactus stuffed toy and held a small teacup in her hand. Wasn't tea time in the afternoon, not in midnight?

Gun with the energy left in him tried to match Nirin's enthusiasm as she played. He even tried to sing along with her as she cheered but his eyes keep on drooping. He had been really tired and stressed the previous days and had been sleep deprived so it wasn't a surprise he'd be really tired.

"P'Mouse! P'Mouse!" Nirin squealed again. "Do sugar rush dance!"

"What now?" Gun snapped back into reality as Nirin pulled him up.

"Sugar rush! P'Mouse!" Nirin said as if Gun was supposed to know what she meant. "Do it!"

"I don't know that Rin. I-" Gun suddenly heard loud crashing outside which made him stop. Nirin tried pulling his shirt and hold him back as he walked to the door. He pressed his ears and listened intently for the commotion outside.

Nirin kept on tugging on his shirt but Gun put his finger to his lips and told her to keep quiet. Surprisingly it worked and Nirin quieted down. She looked up confusedly at Gun, wondering why he was pressing his ear to the door.

Another loud crash came which made Gun frown. Burglars must have broken in and they're in danger. He crouched down and faced Nirin.

"Nirin, can we play hide and seek?" Gun asked the child. "I'll cover my eyes and you'll hide, okay? Don't come out until I found you."

Nirin nodded enthusiastically as Gun stood up and covered his eyes. He quietly counted and heard Nirin giggle as she made her way under the bed.

'Good, now Nirin's safely hidden. I need to check out what's out there' Gun thought to himself and silently opened the door.

He sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed a pan. He could've reached for a knife as a weapon but he was afraid he might stab himself instead of the thief. He pressed his back onto the wall and tiptoed to the source of the crashing.

It was coming from Off's room. The burglar seemed to know where the valuable stuffs were and was trying to open Off's room. Gun raised the pan and was ready to hit whoever was fumbling on Off's door knob when a large man fell on him.

"What the hell?" Gun exclaimed as a drunk Off leaned on him.

"Hmm." Off hummed and hooked his arms around Gun causing him to drop his pan.

"Get off me, idiot." Gun grumbled and tried to take off Off's arms around him but the man gripped him tighter as he swayed.

Off buried his face into Gun's neck and breathed deeply causing the smaller boy to freeze. Off's hands wandered in his back and hips causing Gun goosebumps. He didn't want to deal with a perverted drunk man in the middle of the night. Gun was too tired for this.

"Ohoi~" Off slurred. "Didn't rememmm-ber bringing a bony girl back he-re."

"What did you just call me?" Gun exclaimed.

"Y-you're all skin anddd bones, baby~" Off nosed Gun's neck and sniffed him as his hands rubbed his sides. "Ya smell goooood babe."

Gun was stunned in his spot. He felt his blood pressure rise as he scowled. This piece of sh*t had the audacity to call him bony when he's groping him? Gun pushed Off's face from his neck and kneed his crotch, making the drunk lad fall down while howling in pain.

"F*ck," Off cursed as he placed both hands in between his legs. He looked up and glared at Gun who picked up the pan. He was ready to hit Off's head if he tried to touch him again.

Off looked at him confusedly as he laid on the floor. His vision was blurry and he was too drunk to see who was in front of him. He was oblivious to the lethal glare Gun threw his way.

"If it wasn't a crime to kill, I'd smash your skull with this pan already, pervert." Gun sneered and went back to the kitchen to place back the pan he was carrying, leaving a drunk and disoriented Off on the floor.

Gun heard Off still howl in pain as he went back to Nirin's room. He just rolled his eyes and continued inside without sparing another thought on how Off will get into his bed in his state.

"Where could Nirin be?" Gun thought out loud as he entered the room, assuming the little girl was still waiting for him to find her. He listened for any sound Nirin would make as he made his way near his bed where she was hiding but Nirin stayed quiet.

"Is she here?" Gun asked as he bent down and catch Nirin, only to find the little girl already asleep under the bed.

Gun shook his head and reached for Nirin. He carefully lifted her up and placed her on her own bed as she dozed off.

"You shouldn't sleep on the floor like what your uncle's about to do. You'll have terrible back aches in the morning." Gun chuckled and stared at Nirin as she slept.

He yawned and proceeded to go to bed himself not mindful about the man outside passed out on the floor. He'd find his way into his bed himself, Gun thought to himself as he slowly drifted asleep.

________________________________________________

When Gun had woken up, it was still dark outside and the sun still had barely risen. He slowly got up from his bed and scanned his surroundings. Nirin was still asleep as she clutched her mouse plushie. The room was still dim, the only light source was a unicorn dim light and the digital clock that read 5:18 AM.

Gun can't help but notice how soft and fluffy the sheets were compared to his blankets back from his apartment as he sat on the bed. He haven't had a good sleep like this ever since. For once his back didn't ache from lying on a lumpy mattress. It just shows him how different his status were with Off and his family. It must feel great to live like this everyday.

With a bit of reluctance, Gun got out of the bed and quietly made his way to the kitchen, afraid he'd wake up Nirin. Off told him yesterday that he could grab anything to eat but he decided not to. He may hate the guy but he found it a bit disrespectful to just grab anything in the fridge and gobble it up without permission, so Gun ended up grabbing a glass from the cupboards and drank water. He'd just drink water before getting ready for the day.

Gun then went to their room and took a pair of clean clothes and toiletries before going into the bathroom. There were actually two bathrooms in Off's flat; one in his room and the other was the main bathroom. Obviously, Gun would use the main bathroom even without Off's reminder yesterday. He'd never want to step in Off's room at all, even if it was the last thing he'd do.

The main bathroom was huge compared to his cramped up one in his apartment. It could even be as large as his entire apartment if you would observe enough. Everything looked expensive much to Gun's dismay. Of course even the bathroom had to be luxurious. Gun shouldn't have expected any less from the family who spends thousands of Baht just for a baby sitter. He should have known.

After tinkering for a few minutes in the sink and deciphering how to operate the shower, Gun hastily cleaned up and got ready. He wore his usual over sized shirts and pants and got out. He was in the middle of drying his hair when his phone vibrated. It was a call from P'Godji.

Gun immediately answered the call. P'Godji wouldn't call so early in the morning if she didn't have anything important to tell.

"Hello, Phi." Gun said as he answered the call.

"Hello, N'Gun?," Godji greeted and breathed a deep sigh. "Thank God you're already awake."

"I usually get ready at this time, Phi." Gun said. "Is there something I could do for you?"

"Chai," Godji said. "Could you please check Off if he's already awake? He has an early shoot today and I'm afraid he forgot again. He can't be late again this time."

"Okay, Phi." Gun replied. "I'll just wake him up. I think P'Off's still passed out after all the drinks he had last night."

At the mention of Off's yesterday's night out, Godji suddenly went quiet. Gun didn't notice the sudden change of mood from Godji and continued asking.

"Is there anything else, Phi?"

"No, that's all N'Gun." Godji replied. "Just tell him to get ready quickly and head to the shoot as soon as possible. I need to talk to him before it starts."

"Okay, Phi."

The call ended and Gun made his way to Off's room. He didn't want to bother and see that perverted jerk so early in the morning but with P'Godji's orders he had to.

Gun lightly knocked on the door and called Off's name but didn't receive any reply. He assumed that the guy was really out of it and proceeded to call and knock louder. He still didn't get any response. He tried turning the knob of the door to see if it was locked but it wasn't so Gun gently opened the door and peeked his head in only to see no one inside. Frowning in confusion, Gun gently shut the door back wondering where could Off be.

He then heard a bit of groaning from the living room which Gun went to in order to see what caused the sound. He found Off lying awkwardly in one of the sofas. Off was lying on his stomach while half of his body was on the floor. He was still wearing last night's clothes and only one of his shoes were taken off.

Gun cautiously approached the man and poked his shoulder.

"Uhh... P'Off?" Gun called out and lightly tapped on his shoulder.

Off groaned and furrowed his brows but made no move to wake or get up.

"Phi, wake up. P'Godji said you have an early shoot this morning." Gun said and tapped his shoulder a bit harder.

Off mumbled incoherently as he frowned even more and swatted Gun's hand away.

"Oi! Phi!" Gun exclaimed and shook Off with both his hands.

"Mmm... Baby, its too early for this." Off rasped out without moving from his spot. "You know your way out. Just text me later, okay?"

Gun's mood immediately turned sour. He was even mistaken to be one of Off's one night stands. He held himself back from bashing the guy's head while the man still lies unconscious. It's not even a whole day and Off was already pissing him off. If only he could vent out his anger right now.

Gun smirked as an idea hit him.

"P'Off! Wake up!" Gun shouted in Off's ear. "P'Godji's looking for you!"

Off sprang up from his position and fell down from the sofa. Gun couldn't help but laugh as he saw the man roll down the floor. He looked disoriented as he tried to sit up and look at Gun. Off furrowed his brows in confusion as if trying to make sense of what was happening. He was on the floor with last nights clothes and only one shoe as Gun laughed at him. The little rat didn't even try to hide his amusement.

Gun giggled as Off glared at him. First thing in the morning and this man was already glaring. Ain't it to early for a high blood pressure?

"You little sh*t," Off grumbled and got up from the floor as Gun tried to compose himself.

Off groaned as he clutched his head. Of course, this was expected, a really bad hang over from all the drinks Gunsmile passed him as he drank his anger away. He can't even remember why he was so pissed at Arm the previous night. All he remembers was he was supposed to punch him but Tay gave him a warning glare to stop him.

"What time is it?" Off asked as he went to the kitchen to grab some water and even an Advil to easen up the throbbing in his head.

"6:12," Gun answered after he cleared his throat and composed himself.

"Sh*t," Off muttered from the kitchen. "Call time's at 6:30."

"P'Godji also said that she needs to talk to you too," Gun followed Off to the kitchen. "I think it's really urgent."

"Did she mention why?" Off asked and looked at Gun. He was suspicious on why would Godji want to talk to him this early in the morning. She would usually wait after his morning shoots before talking to him, especially if it was really early, unless he's in trouble.

"No, that was it," Gun said and bit his lip.

There he was again squirming under Off's glare. He should really learn how to not act like a wuss beside this man. It must be because this man's a huge pervert last night. Yes that must be. He's just uncomfortable since Off's a major creep, that's it. Nothing more. He was certainly not afraid.

"Did you say something to mae?" Off looked at Gun suspiciously. He felt like the boy said something more that could have caused this.

"Nothing," Gun answered. He didn't like Off's tone. "She asked me if you were up and I told her you were still asleep. That's all, I swear."

Off didn't believe Gun and raised an eyebrow. He saw Gun clutch his hands behind his back as he continued glaring.

Gun going into a mini panic attack, started to rummage through his brain of what he had told Godji. It looked like Off's going to throw him down the building any second if he doesn't talk.

"She told me you need to go to your shoot early today and I should go wake you up. I was actually a bit worried about you, sir. I told her you were probably still passed out from your night out and that's the reason you were still knocked out. But I assured P'Godji you'll make it in time so you won't get into-"

"You told her I was out?!" Off yelled.

Out of all things this little mouse could blabber out, he chose to tell Godji this. Off knew he was in deep trouble now.

"Well... yeah," Gun said. "Of course, 'cause you were out last night. What else was I gonna say?"

"I knew having you here was a bad idea." Off said and pinched the bridge of his nose.

If Godji already knew he went out, then he was in pretty deep trouble. He should really get going now and talk to her before she reports to P'Am that he went against her orders on not going out while Nirin's with him.

"I'll deal with you when I get back," Off pointed to Gun who was also now frowning.

Off rushed back to his room and got ready for his shoot despite his throbbing head. He was already hung over from last night and Gun decided to add up to his head ache. Off was holding himself back from self destructing as he furiously showered.

________________________________________________

"Oi, New," Win calls his friend out as he placed down a drink on the counter.

New had been very moody ever since Gun has been suspended from the shop and went to somewhere Win didn't know. At one moment New would be a lonely puppy, the next he'd be an angry bear ready to swallow you whole. His friend had been either pouting or making a fit at school and during their hang outs, so Win and their other friends took the initiative to join the lad to ensure New doesn't do anything dumb and gets himself into trouble.

Win, Earth, and White had been hanging out inside Cosmos after their class to watch over New as the guy literally frowned over the counter. Earth was busy on his phone playing games and White was happily munching down on Earth's snacks.

"You do know that you look like a donkey when you pout, Newwie." Win said to catch his friend's attention who was gloomily punching the register.

New just looked up at Win and glared at him before shoving his drink to his hands.

"I don't look like a donkey and I'm certainly not pouting." New sighed and went out of the cashier.

"Yes you were." Win answered. "Just because your crush isn't here, your acting like a child."

"I'm not, twerp." New grumbled and sat beside White who was ogling at the two as they argue.

"It's just for a week. You'll see him again before you know it so stop it already."

"It's not just for a week. Some dumb asshole requested a month extension for P'Gun's suspension." New grumbled.

"What? Who would do that to P'Gun?" Win asked. "He's too sweet to be punished that long."

New ignored Win's question and instead changed the subject. He doesn't want to talk about Off right now and spoil his mood any further. "Why are you here anyway? Stop bothering me and just go back to Bright. I'm working here."

"That's it! I'd like to go to the love of my life but you're acting like a child and I'm left with no other choice but to baby sit you the whole afternoon because you're acting like a baby." Win said exasperatedly as he stood in front of New.

At the mention of baby sitting New's mood went downhill again. If he didn't took Gun to that interview he would only have to wait for a week before he's back with him. He would have just waited seven days, but that Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn had to f*ck up and suspend his Phi for a month.

"Just go already, guys. I'm fine." New tried pushing Win away but his friend just smacked his head.

"I'm fine my a*ss." Win rolled his eyes. "If you weren't so slow and just asked him out already you won't be this distraught whenever he's out of your sight."

"Coming from the guy who's still single as pringle." White said from New's side.

"At least I let the love of my life know that I love him." Win stuck his tongue out at White who just shrugged and continued eating.

New just shrugged and pushed Win away to go back to the cash register. If his friends are going to bug him, might as well get back to work to keep his mind off their naggings.

As New sat down, his phone vibrated. He immediately knew from whom it was. As much as he'd like to think it was from Gun, he knew it was impossible. New tried to ignore the message but his phone kept vibrating in his pocket. It was annoying him even more.

FROM: Don't Reply

Hey, mon amour. I miss you <3

FROM: Don't Reply

I had a shoot today and I'm really tired. We had a lot of takes >.<

FROM: Don't Reply

Have you eaten already?

FROM: Don't Reply

Why won't you reply. I'm lonely :'(

FROM: Don't Reply

I miss youuuuuuuuu

FROM: Don't Reply

I know you read my messages ;)

FROM: Don't Reply

If you don't reply it means you love me ^_^<3

New wanted to literally smash his phone with a hammer if he had one at the moment. Tay had kept on bugging him and wouldn't stop.

He should really block the guy.

TO: Don't Reply

That's it I'm blocking you

FROM: Don't Reply

If you block me I'll post your picture on my ig and twit and announce we're married.

FROM: Don't Reply

Oh and yes, I do have a picture of you.

New's eyes widened at the message. This guy's out of his mind. He should really report him to the police after his shift. New quickly blocked Tay's number and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He'd deal with that later.

"You really blocked my number, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN I'm sorry for the late updates and the lack of replies from your comments. I literally have 9 assignments to pass next week and we're having our preliminary exams this week (I took 2 yesterday). I'm all out zombie mode now and I don't even know if I made a good chapter but still I'm hoping you'll like it. And the next update will probably be on October (I know it sucks and I'm sorry again). Don't worry I'm not giving up on this fic I love Offgun too much to abandon this, especially now that Off's getting braver in soc med. hahahaha anyway I promise I'll work hard for the next update so please bear with meeee. Also before I forget this fic would be more than just 20 chapters, longer than what I have expected so please lookforward to it. okay enough ramblings my requirements are waiting for me. Take care and I love you!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STREAM TOO CUTE TO HANDLE 💚

"You really blocked my number, huh?"

An all too familiar voice spoke as New shoved his phone back inside his pocket. He snapped his head to the direction of the voice and found Tay standing in front of him, grinning with a cap and shades on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" New whisper-screamed to the man who pouted at him.

"You weren't answering so I looked for you." Tay whined at him.

New sneakily looked back at his friends sitting on of the tables at the shop. Good thing they were busy arguing about something stupid White did.

"How did you find me?" New asked Tay who took off his shades. "You're a stalker, aren't you?"

"You're Gun's coworker. I saw his papers remember?" Tay smirked at New who was glaring at him. "And I asked Arm on which shop branch you work at."

At the mention of his boss, New mellowed down his glare a bit. He still couldn't believe this guy was friends with their CEO. It was really a small freaking world.

"You do know I can report you to the cops, right now." New calmly said as Tay cocked his head to the side.

"It's me who should be calling the cops right now, New." Tay's face suddenly became serious which made New tense up. He knows he didn't do anything but the man's sudden seriousness made him nervous. He's a celebrity, a very famous one, he could get him in jail if he wanted to. He has the connections to do so.

Though nervous, New still maintained his stoic face. "Oh really?"

"Yes, Mr.Techaapaikhun." Tay said. "In fact I can get you arrested right now."

"What?"

New was shocked. He didn't do anything! He was just suffering this past few days without his favorite Phi and now he's going to jail? What did he do in his past life to deserve this?

"Yes! You stole my heart!" Tay suddenly clutched his chest and winked at New.

"I'm so going to kill you." New glared at Tay who smirked at him and leaned down the counter. He almost thought he'd be jailed there for a second.

"Mon amour, why are you so uptight?" Tay said. "Loosen up a bit. I'm just messing with you, love."

"Stop with the nicknames. I swear to-"

"Love?" Win asked as he appeared before Tay. "What's going on here, New? You have a boyfriend?!"

Hearing the commotion earlier and seeing the strange man with New, Win decided to walk towards the two. New seemed to be really pissed and irritated as he talked to the man. If he didn't interfere his friend might punch the man straight in the face. But upon getting closer to them, Win heard the man call New 'Love'. He didn't knew New had a boyfriend so he ended up shouting.

"Shh!" New silenced Win who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Win covered his mouth with both hands as New glared at him. But as his eyes landed on the man next to him, he dropped them to his sides and screamed again.

"Your boyfriend is Tay Tawan?!" Win screamed.

Good thing there were no customers at the shop at this moment and their manager and supervisor were currently in the staff's room. New immediately reached over the counter and clasped both of his hands on Win's mouth to stop the boy from screaming.

"I'll rip your eyes out if you don't stop screaming." New threatened his friend who only nodded but still had his eyes on Tay.

Tay just stood there, amused at how New almost strangled his friend. His mon amour really was a beautiful sight to see despite his burning demonic eyes at the moment.

"We didn't know you already had a boyfriend, New." Earth said as he and White both appeared beside Tay.

"I do not have one!" New screeched as he went back behind the counter and grasp his hair.

"You didn't tell us your boyfriend is _**the**_ Tay Tawan." White said and glanced at the man beside him.

"He is not my boyfriend!" New exclaimed. "He's just a creep who won't stop stalking me!"

"And we're supposed to believe that?" Earth asked and raised his brow at his friend.

"Hi, I'm White, your boyfriend's friend. Nice to meet you." White shook Tay's hand as New and Earth argued, and Win hold himself up preventing himself from passing out.

"Likewise," Tay smiled at White as if the room wasn't about to be burned down by New's rage. "Feels nice to be welcomed by my mon amour's friends."

________________________________________________

Off got out of his car and went straight to Godji's office. It was 5 mins before his call time and he needed to talk to Godji quickly before he went to this shoot. Mae would whoop his ass if he didn't at least show himself to her.

He found Godji sitting in her office chair while massaging her temples. She looked up as she saw him walk into the office with a nervous look.

"Mind telling me why you partied again last night when P'Am specifically told you not to drink." Godji asked Off who scratched the back of his neck.

"I-" Off paused for a second and thought of what he should say. He knew he shouldn't have went out specially at Nirin's first night without P'Am with her. She could've freaked out when she found out there are no familiar people with her.

"I know I shouldn't have went out, Mae." Off sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "But I needed to relieve myself for awhile."

"Were you trying to contact her again?" Godji asked. With Off's expression and Tay's message earlier, she guesses it was indeed Mild again.

Off let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, Mae, but she doesn't respond. I think she blocked my number."

"Good," Godji said "It's unhealthy if you keep on being in touch if you still haven't moved on, Off. I'm not stopping you from snooping around her feed but please do know your boundaries. You'll only hurt yourself more if you keep doing this."

"I know, Mae." Off ran his hand through his hair and bit the inside of his cheek. He wished it was that easy to stop, but he can't. He loved her too much.

"As much as I would like to knock some sense into your skull right now, Jum. I know you have to get going now." Godji said knowing Off would might dwell on the topic further if she kept on lecturing him about Mild. She already did in the past and one is enough. She can't torture her son any more. She was sure only time would heal his broken heart.

"Okay, Mae," Off got up and was about to head out when Godji spoke again.

"I'm making Gun watch you from now on."

Off smirked at the statement. Of course, the mouse would have to baby sit him too.

________________________________________________

"P'Mouse! P'Mouse!" Nirin called Gun who was picking up all the legos she spilled earlier.

"Can I go there?" Nirin pointed to Off's room.

Gun looked up from the floor where he was kneeling and gathering the legos into a bucket. His arms were already full of toys Nirin had been tossing everywhere ever since she woke up and his arms were starting to cramp.

"Rin, you can't go there. P'Off's gonna get mad." He said as Nirin tries to open the door. 

"But, want tooooo," Nirin replied and turned to Gun. She pouted and gave him what has to be the cutest pout Gun has ever seen.

"Oh don't give me that look young lady." Gun chuckled at the little girl's antics. She's trying to use her cuteness in getting things she wants.

"But P'Mouseeee," Nirin continued pouting and clasped her hands in front of her.

"Oui, is little Rin-rin trying to be cute now?" Gun steadily placed the toys down on one of the sofas and came to pick up Nirin.

Nirin placed her head on his shoulder and stared up at him as he picked her up. Gun just shook his head and placed her on his lap as he sat down.

"Let's just play again, okay?" Gun said to her and bopped her nose with his finger. "We can't go there. P'Off said we aren't allowed to play there."

Nirin gave a huge sigh and nodded to what Gun said. She was pretty easy to handle compared to what they have described to Gun. Yes, she may be a bit hyper active than the usual but other than that she's quite an angel. You just have to give her attention and remind her things with your out most patience.

Seeing her agree with him, Gun smiled and decided to put her down only to find the girl running at the speed of light to Off's room. Gun quickly chased her and lifted her up again. The sudden rush of being lifted into Gun's arms in mid run made Nirin giggle and bury her face onto Gun's neck.

"Ai, Rin, I just told you not to go there. You'll get us into trouble." Gun told Nirin and poked her sides causing the child to laugh even more. "C'mon now. Let's just play in our room."

Gun took Nirin to their room and placed her onto a bean bag before going back outside to retrieve the toys he had previously put down on the sofa. But as he picks up the toys, he found Nirin tip toeing right behind him and giggling.

"You sneaky little mouse," Gun said and tickled her side again earning another round of laughter from the girl.

"Let's hurry up and get back to our room before the monsters catch us." Gun said and took Nirin's hand with his free hand before rushing to their room. Nirin squealed and ran with Gun back to their room.

Nirin ran and jumped into Gun's bed. She immediately hid into his blankets which made Gun coo at her cuteness.

"Oh no! The monsters they're here!" Gun shouted making the little girl squirm under the blankets.

Gun made growling and roaring noises pretending to be the monster as he sneakily went up to where Nirin was hiding. He grabbed her by her waist and yelled 'got you'. She squealed and wiggled under the blankets as Gun lifted her up and spun her in circles.

"P'Mouse you no monster!" Nirin yelled as Gun kept on rocking her in his arms.

"Oh really?" Gun replied and steadied the girl so she was now facing him.

"Yup, P'Mouse too small to be monster." Nirin told Gun as she held her thumb and index finger to make a tiny motion.

"Ohoi, look who's talkin," Gun laughed at Nirin. "then who would be the monster?"

Before Nirin could reply Gun's phone pinged, notifying him for a new message. Gun excused himself and put down Nirin on his bed. He wondered who could have messaged him as he picked up his phone by the night stand.

FROM: +66* *******

We'll talk when I get home. -Off

Gun frowned upon receiving the message. Off seemed to be serious about his message. What on earth could Off possibly want to talk about?

Gun decided to not reply and just let Off be but as he was about to put down his phone another message popped up on his screen.

FROM: Newwie

P'Gun, I have a great news for you! Please call me as soon as you read this.

"P'Mouse let's play," Nirin whined as she saw Gun busy on his phone. The child didn't like her favorite phi not paying attention to her.

"Just one moment, sweetie. P'Mouse has to make a call."

Gun smiled at Nirin and made his way outside to the balcony by the living room. He knew New would be really loud at this call, seeming the excited tone he had on his message.

"Hello, Newwie." Gun said as he called New.

"Phi!" New excitedly yelled upon picking up. "You'd never believe what just happened."

"What?" Gun replied. "What happened to my little Newwie that had him really happy. Did you finally get a boyfriend?"

He guessed which made New suddenly turn quiet. He was unaware of the frown New had upon being reminded of what happened early on.

"No!" New yelled again. "Why would I have one? He's not even my type."

Gun laughed at New's defensive response. He wasn't really aiming for an answer to his guess. It was just a wild guess, but it seemed he had hit a nail on its head.

"So there is someone." Gun said as he smiled.

"What? No!" New exclaimed frustratingly on the other end. "There's no one, Phi. I-"

New took a deep sigh and calmed himself down. He was aware that Gun would just tease him further if he tried to explain himself. He needed to get his mood up again right now and not think about a certain annoying person. He had a great news to tell that would make his Phi really happy.

"Never mind." New said. "I came to call you because the management sent a memo earlier confirming all salary increment in our branch."

Gun smiled at the news. At least he get his salary raised when he gets back from his suspension despite having his promotion canceled.

"The CEO, Mr. Chansook, was also requesting to meet you, Phi." New added. "I think they finally realized that what happened was not your fault and are considering canceling your suspension."

"Really?" Gun was shocked. What could have made their management change their mind? They usually tend to get really dense with issues regarding small time employees like himself.

"You don't have to babysit and work under Off anymore, Phi."

Gun was silent after hearing that. It was indeed a great news, the management considering lifting his month long suspension but there was something making Gun feel a bit down because of the news. He couldn't point it out but there was a nagging feeling in him telling him he shouldn't be happy about this.

"Hey, P'Gun? You still there?" New asked which made Gun snap out of his reverie.

"Yeah, yeah, I was just-" Gun was cut off by a loud crash coming from inside.

"Newwie, I have to go."

"Phi, what's wrong? Is there-" Gun didn't even let New finish and ended the call before rushing in to find what caused the loud crash.

________________________________________________

Gun didn't know what happened that made him be in a tense situation like this that made him feel like a child again as he and Nirin both sat down on the sofa with a scary looking Off Jumpol pacing in front of them.

Off looked like he was ready to explode as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and ran his hands through his already disheveled hair. He was certainly in no mood to play right now.

Off came back earlier and had the intention to talk to Gun about his talk with Godji, only to find his favorite 150 inch wide flat screen TV smashed into pieces. He, never in his life, had screamed as loud upon entering his home. Right there in his living room, his beloved TV where he usually watched football in, destroyed and barely hanging on the wall.

Gun and Nirin slowly emerged from their room with their heads down after hearing Off's loud scream like scolded little kittens. They meekly sat down together on the sofa as Off threw in a large fit and started ranting off how they have smashed his beloved TV.

Both Gun and Nirin didn't speak the whole while Off ranted his outbursts. They knew it wouldn't be the best idea if one of them spoke as the upset man vent out.

"Please," Off breathed deeply as he spoke. "Explain to me how the hell is my beloved TV smashed into pieces?"

Gun gulped at Off's question. He knew he didn't do anything and knew Nirin didn't intentionally destroyed Off's TV, but being directly asked by the man sent chills down his spine. He knew the both of them are doomed.

"Mr. Tootsie went fly fly, Pof," Nirin answered before Gun opened his mouth which made his eyes bulge right out off its sockets.

Oh, no. Nirin shouldn't have uttered a single word right now. Not until this dragon has calmed down. Gun surely wished he had the chance to clamp his hand down Nirin's mouth to prevent this.

"Alaiwa?" Off asked as his left eye twitch from holding his pending outburst.

"M-Mr. Tootsie?" Off closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Mr. Tootsie went fly fly?! Wha- I-"

Off ran his hand through his hair again and bit his fist. This situation right here was really testing his patience. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw the both of you out of the house this instant."

Both Nirin and Gun was silent at Off's glare. He was extremely furious and scary right now which made the two zip their mouths shut.

"This was what I thought would happen if I agreed to this baby sitting thing! My house is a mess! I left all of this here in perfect condition and what do I find when I get back?" Off pointed at the TV. "My TV smashed into pieces."

"Didn't mean to, Pof. Mr. Tootsie just flying and went to TV and-" Nirin sniffled on the verge of tears as Off scolded them.

"That toy couldn't fly, Nirin. This is an expensive piece of furniture! It's not all fun and games in this house. You can't play in this place. You have your own space to play, not here. That's why I specifically gave you two a room!"

"Phi, I think Nirin didn't mean to-" Gun tried intervening at Off's rant, seeing the man had gone a bit too much on his words.

"You! Don't try and get yourself into this. I'm still infuriated at what you have got me into, rat!" Off pointed at Gun as he tried to defend Nirin who was now hiding at his side. "You thought I would just let that slide, huh? Well no!"

"What did I even do?" Gun asked, now confused why the man was mad at him too.

"Oh, don't give me that dumb look. Don't pretend like you didn't know." Off glared at Gun who was still confused. "I know you did it just to get back at me."

Gun frowned at Off's accusations. He still didn't have any clue why the man was now ranting about him.

"Hold on for a sec," Gun interrupted Off's rant. "Was this about me telling P'Godji you went out?"

"Oh now you suddenly remembered." Off replied sarcastically and threw his hands up.

"Why are you being pissed about that? I was only telling the truth." Gun now frowned at the man. "What was I supposed to say? That you went up the moon and did the boogie?"

"You could have at least avoided the question and stopped being nosy." Off replied.

"How was that being nosy? And why would I avoid the question and lie?" Gun fired back.

"I didn't say you're going to lie. I just said avoid the question, two completely different things." Off exclaimed and faced Gun.

"I'm not here to cover up your shenanigans. I'm here for work. I just had to tell what really happened because she asked and if you got a problem with that-"

"You know what? This is absolutely ri-"

They were cut off as they heard soft sniffles. Nirin was already crying at hearing the adults yell and fight. She was already at the verge of tears when Off was scolding her and hearing them fight only made her cry even more.

Gun immediately lifted Nirin up onto his lap at seeing the child in tears. He swaddled her up in his arms and bounced her up down as he hushed her tears away.

Off was only left standing and watching the two. He was still angry at what happened about his TV but seeing his niece cry made him cool down a bit. He was angry but he didn't want to upset a child. 

"Stop crying, Rin-rin na." Gun cooed. "How about we eat dinner and play?"

"Ugh, I can't with this." Off shook his head and went ahead into his room, leaving Gun still trying to calm the child down.

"Hush now, princess, P'Mouse will just make you a yummy dinner, okay?" Gun said as he lifted Nirin up.

"B-But Pof mad." Nirin cried as she hugged Gun's neck and bury her face on his shoulder.

"Shhh. Don't mind P'Off, Rin." Gun said. "He's just a big ol' meanie. Let's just have dinner."

Gun made his way into the kitchen while still carrying Nirin. He didn't know what he'll find there to make a decent meal for the child after seeing Off's pantry and fridge earlier that it only consisted only of cereals, bread, a few eggs, and beers. He had to try and at least fix her a soup. Feeding his siblings had always worked when they were upset back when he was taking care of them. Might at as well try it for Nirin to stop her from crying. He won't let her exhaust herself with crying or else at worst case scenario she might get sick.

"No! No! P'Mouse!" Nirin shook her head wildly as she clung to Gun.

Gun carried Nirin as he rummaged through the cupboards and cabinets. He found some few spices and ingredients that could make a simple corn and crab soup.

He single-handedly prepared everything and cooked as Nirin refused to let go of him while still crying. He bounced her in his arm as he heated a pot on the stove.

"P-P'Mouse, I want *hic* M-Mae!" Nirin yelled and wiggled in his arm causing him to stop what he was doing and hold the child with both arms.

Gun struggled holding Nirin as the girl flailed her arms and wiggled in his arms. He went to the dining table and placed her down on a chair before running back into their room and searched for Remi, her stuffed mouse. Good thing P'Am told him that the toy could help Nirin calm down.

Upon seeing the toy on Nirin's bed, Gun quickly snatched it and went back to the kitchen where Nirin was still crying. He knelt down beside her chair and gave her Remi.

Nirin immediately took the toy and hugged it tight as she cried. She still was crying at having her toy but at least she wasn't throwing a fit anymore. Her cries gradually went down to a few sniffles and hiccups so Gun retrieved a glass of water and made the child drink. He pried the toy away from her face and held the glass to her lips. Nirin then gulped down almost all of the contents of the glass. Crying had really made her tired and thirsty.

After making Nirin drink and making sure she won't throw a fit anymore, Gun cooked the soup quickly. He hastily chopped and stirred the soup as he kept an eye at Nirin who still hugged the toy and sniffled at the dining table.

When Gun finished cooking, he took out three bowls and utensils from the cupboards and served the soup at the table. He then took out the bread he saw in the pantry earlier and placed it at the table as well.

Gun sat beside Nirin and tried feeding the child but she refused to and kept hiding her face onto Remi.

"C'mon now, Rin. You have to eat sweetheart." Gun said as he held up a spoonful of soup.

Nirin shook her head, not lifting her face from the toy.

Gun sighed and put down the spoon. He guessed that Nirin still wouldn't eat because she still thinks Off was angry with her.

"Rin, you should eat na. P'Off isn't mad anymore." Gun said.

"No, Pof still mad." Nirin replied and sniffled.

Slightly getting frustrated with the situation himself, Gun decided to walk up to Off's room and knock on his door. He fisted his hands and rapidly hit the door with his knuckles, earning him an annoyed yell from the man inside.

"What do you want?" Off asked as soon as he opened the door.

Gun glared at Off before speaking. "Kitchen, now."

"Are you seriously, telling me what to do?" Off gave Gun an unbelieving look.

"I said 'Kitchen, now'." Gun repeated but firmer.

Off frowned at Gun and was about to close the door again but Gun placed his foot between the door before Off shuts it. Off was stunned at the move which gave Gun the advantage and pushed the door wider.

Off made a step back as Gun went closer to him. He wasn't used to people being this pushy and annoying but Off didn't let it show and still held a straight face as Gun glared at his face.

"I don't care how much of an asshole you are but I need you to go to the kitchen. Apologize to Nirin. Make her stop from crying or else," Gun stood on his tiptoes to at least match Off's height. "Or else I swear to God I'm going to shove my fist down your throat."

Off, having the biggest ego in the whole world, pushed Gun away and straightened himself.

"You don't get to tell me what I should do, rat." Off said.

"The child is still crying out there. I know she made a mistake and broke your precious TV but could you at least spare her and stop her from getting even more upset? She's your niece for fuck's sake," Gun was now angry. "Are you always like this? You leave your family crying?"

Gun knew he had struck a nerve, seeing Off's face morphed from being annoyed into a cold stoic look.

"You don't know anything." Off seethed as he looked at Gun.

"Then 'Kitchen, Now'." Gun said and pointed to the door.

Off clenched his fists at his side before walking past Gun who wore a victorious look at finally making the man go.

Off walked into the kitchen and intended to say a quick 'stop crying, Nirin' before leaving but as soon as he saw the child hug her toy and call out his name while saying sorry his knees became weak. Seeing the child made him realize that maybe he did over done it. He shouldn't have let out the frustrations he was with holding the whole day on the child. It was just a TV. He said it himself that money wasn't a problem. He could buy a dozen more of that if he wants to.

Off shook his head and went to seat beside Nirin.

Nirin didn't look up from her toy at hearing the chair beside her move, thinking it was only Gun who sat beside her.

Off stared a bit more at Nirin as the child made herself even more small at the chair. It reminded him of Am when they were kids, his sister had always curled up onto a ball whenever she's crying and afraid. He smiled at the thought and took Nirin onto his lap.

"You're Am's child alright," Off grunted as he lifted Nirin. "All heavy piggies."

Nirin stood still as she sat on Off's lap. She was afraid her uncle would get even more mad if she made the wrong move.

"Stop crying, Nirin." Off said softly as he patted her head. "Pof's not mad anymore. He doesn't mind. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Y-yes, Pof," Nirin answered and finally looked up from Remi. Her eyes were red and puffy as unshed tears brimmed them. "Pwamise n-not do it again."

"That's my girl," Off smiled as Nirin leaned onto him. "Stop, crying na or else you will turn into a piggy."

At hearing her uncle, Nirin quickly wiped off her tears. "Not crying. Not crying."

Gun smiled at seeing the two interact. He stood there quietly listening to their whole exchange. He never knew the jerk had a heart. He thought he would have to bash Off's skull before he would utter an apology. At least he now knew that Off was capable of bearing a bit of compassion in his body.

"You have to eat now, Rin before the soup's get cold." Gun said as he took a tissue before approaching the two and wiped Nirin's nose.

"Where'd you order this?" Off asked as Gun took Nirin from his lap and onto his as he sat down on a chair opposite from Off.

"I cooked it." Gun said as he started feeding Nirin.

"You cook?" Off asked again.

"Obviously." Gun answered again, still not sparing Off a glance.

"Good thing you didn't burn my flat down." Off shook his head and grabbed a spoon.

"I'm starting to consider after this," Gun hummed and wiped a dribble on Nirin's chin.

"Oi, don't talk to me with that tone," Off exclaimed and slammed his spoon on the table which made both Nirin and Gun look at him. Nirin's lip wobbled and would cry again any minute, thinking Off was mad again.

"You still owe me one and I'm still your boss, okay." Off suddenly mellowed down his voice as Nirin's wide eyes stared at him. "So drop the attitude before I fire you."

Gun quirked an eyebrow at him and shrugged. He doesn't need to reply. He knew he had the upper hand at this situation.

"Getting cocky already." Off mumbled to himself and glared at Gun who was now busily feeding a hyperactive Nirin.

Off looked down at the soup Gun made, contemplating if it was safe to eat. Knowing the rat, he might have put some poison in his soup since he was still pissed at him. Off took a hesitant taste of the soup Gun made but was immediately stunned. It wasn't that bad and it didn't kill him. He wasn't expecting Gun to be a decent cook.

"I know it's great. No need to be stunned about it." Gun said without taking his eyes off Nirin.

"Who said it's good? It's edible but not good." Off said defensively.

"P'Mouse soup good!" Nirin exclaimed. "Yum yum!"

"See?" Gun said smugly.

Off just rolled his eyes at the boy. Not even a week in and he's already getting cocky and bossy. What else could he do in the whole month? Off thought to himself as he ate. The smashed TV in the living room long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back 😊Decided to do a longer chapter this time since I've been away too long, and too cute to handle reached 1M, and of course its our baby Gun's birthday ❤️ Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love lots 💕


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG CHAPTER AHEADDDDD 😗

Day 3 with the Adulkittiporns and once again Gun was awoken by a child jumping up and down on his bed.

"P'Mouse! Wakey wakey!" Nirin screamed as she leaped onto his bed.

Gun groaned before turning over without opening his eyes. He blindly grasped for Nirin before she falls down.

Upon finally grasping the child around her waist, Gun sat up and placed her on his lap, still not opening his eyes. Nirin giggled at seeing Gun's face scrunched up and his eyes closed. She poked his nose and pinched his cheeks which only made the boy groan and rub his eyes.

"Oui, drowsy P'Mousy," Nirin said. "Open eyes now, please."

Gun made a large yawn and stretch before answering. "Okay, Rin. I'm up now."

Gun opened his eyes and saw Nirin grinning up at him. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

"Wanna play now, P'Mouse." Nirin said and hugged Gun.

He chuckled at Nirin's antics and stretched once again. "It's too early to play, Rin, and you're uncle's still asleep at this time. We might wake him up if we played now."

Gun lifted Nirin up as he got out of bed and placed her back on her own bed. "Wait here, P'Mouse has to freshen up a bit and then will get you something to eat." He then reached for Remi and placed it on Nirin's arms which she immediately hugged.

Gun then proceeded to fix himself up in the bathroom quickly, afraid that Nirin might get impatient and bother Off instead in his room. He didn't want chaos so early in the morning and he's afraid what a grumpy Off in the morning might do to them if Nirin suddenly busted in Off's room and jumped around his bed. Given what happened last night, he knew it would end bad if Nirin woke the old lion.

As Gun emerged from the bathroom, all fresh for the day, he found Nirin in the middle of the room with all of her dress and shirts scattered everywhere. Hearing him go out, Nirin dropped what she was holding and looked innocently at Gun.

Gun frowned at Nirin and crossed his arms around his chest. "Now why did you decided to mess up your closet, young lady?"

"Umm... Umm..." Nirin tried to explain as Gun patiently waited for her to explain. "Wanted to play dress up, Phi."

"Uh-huh," Gun raised his brow. "You wanted to play dress up but that doesn't mean you had to scatter your clothes everywhere."

"B-But P'Mouse," Nirin tried to argue and pointed to the pile of clothes as if it explained everything.

"I'm telling your mother," Gun said and started picking up the clothes. "It's not nice to mess things up without a valid reason, Nirin."

"Even if its fun." Gun said knowing he'll here another 'but' from the child.

"P'Mouse, please not mae," Nirin whined and followed Gun as he picked the clothes up.

Gun looked at Nirin pointedly as she clutched his leg and gave him the puppy eyes. "Don't try using that look to get out of this one, young lady. You still have to say sorry."

"But-"

"Remi will get upset at young ladies who doesn't know how to say sorry." Gun said.

"Sorry, P'Mouse." Nirin said as she pouted and let go of his leg.

"That's okay, sweets. Now help, Phi, pick these up." Gun said as he reached for another dress.

Nirin rushed in helping her Phi and even helped him fold some even though they looked wrinkled. Gun didn't mind instead appreciated her effort on helping. He even explained to Nirin how to properly fold clothes.

After their mini teaching lesson in folding Gun then brought Nirin to the kitchen to fix her up a quick breakfast. Since, he still haven't had the chance to talk to Off about the lack of food in the pantry, he just made Nirin cereals despite him not liking the idea of feeding her that daily. He still believed little children should consume freshly cooked food for breakfast, not some processed boxed cereals.

They were both eating cereals when his phone buzzed witn New's message.

From: Newwie

Good morning P'Gun <3 Management contacted me today asking if you could meet Mr. Chansook at the office today.

Gun almost forgot that the CEO was asking to meet him after all the commotion last night. This was a great chance to redeem himself from his boss. Maybe Off's not really busy today and he could ask him if he could watch Nirin for a few hours while he meets his boss.

Speaking of the devil, Off appeared out of his room wearing a tank top and pajamas. His brows were furrowed and his hair dishelved. He had a little pout as he rubbed his eyes and made a beeline for the cupboards.

'Not a morning person, huh.' Gun thought to himself as he ate a spoonful of cereal.

Off grabbed a mug from the cupboards made himself a cup of coffee with a lot of milk, and when he said a lot, he meant almost half of the carton of milk. His coffee didn't even looked like coffee after he finished pouring milk.

'I thought he liked black coffee,' Gun wondered as he observed the other man.

After making his milk with a bit of coffee, yes Gun's calling it milk since it looked like it barely had coffee, Off went to grab himself a bowl and spoon. He sat in front of Gun and Nirin who were still silently observing him.

Off didn't bother to acknowledge the two and reached for the box of cereal in front of him but stopped as soon as he felt how light it already was. Off then looked at Gun dead in the eyes before peeking inside the box.

"We're almost out of fruit loops." Off said to Gun with an accusing tone.

"Umm... yeah," Gun answered, unsure of what else to say. "That's all we can eat here."

"I can't have my fruit loops running out, rat." Off continued glaring.

"Why does it feel like its my fault?" Gun frowned as Off pouted. "It's your fault you only have cereals and beers here. What else do you expect us to eat?"

"I don't know," Off grumbled. "Just not my fruit loops."

"What are you? A child?"

Off didn't answer and continued glaring at Gun.

"Are we seriously going to fight over a box of cereal?" Gun asked Off and pinched his arm which the man took back and glared at Gun.

"My fruit loops aren't just any other box of cereal," Off replied.

"Yeah, it has spidey here." Nirin said to Gun and pointed at the box where a picture of spiderman was.

"See? Nirin gets it." Off said and frowned at Gun.

Gun couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He thought he was supposed to take care of only one child not two, the other being an obsessed fruit loops enthusiast.

"Could we just drop the fruit loop subject?" Gun said irritably and continued eating.

The three of them ate in silence with Nirin occasionally playing around with Gun. Off was still grumpy but ate his breakfast quietly while keeping an eye at Gun who purposely avoided his gaze.

Gun felt Off's still heated gaze and started to squirm in his seat. Good thing he was distracted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He got a new message from New.

FROM: Newwie

What time are you heading for the office, phi? I can come and pick you up.<3

His boss' request almost slipped out of Gun's mind. He should probably ask Off now if he could go before it slips out of his mind again and miss another great opportunity.

Off was sipping his milk coffee when Gun cleared his throat and looked at Off. He was still looking at him but at least he's not glaring at him anymore.

"Umm... Do you have any schedules today, P'Off?" Gun asked.

Off frowned again at hearing his question. He'll probably have wrinkles any time soon with the amount of frowning he's doing.

"I have a shoot later this afternoon." Off answered. "Why?"

"Uh... Okay, so can I leave Nirin with you for a bit this morning?" Gun said. "Cosmos' management requests me to meet them."

"Arm's requesting you to come?" Off then placed his mug down on the table, earning a curious look from Nirin.

"Well, yes," Gun gulped seeing Off having another wave of grumpiness. "They said they have something to talk about-"

"No," Off said abruptly cutting off what Gun was saying. "You can't."

"But I thought your free this morning so I c-"

"We're out of fruit loops and my TVs still broken," Off said and pointed at the box of cereals. "We're going shopping today."

"Yey! Shop shop!" Nirin cheered as Off finished his milk coffee and Gun stare dumbly at him.

"Get ready," Off told Gun as he stood. "We'll be leaving in 20."

________________________________________________

"Clear the way everyone!" Win screamed as they walked down the hall. "The most handsome man will pass through!"

All the other students in the hall way stopped stared at their group as they stood in the middle. Everyone gave Win weird looks as he acted as a bodyguard around New who looked annoyed.

"Why is New suddenly the most handsome man?" Earth asked as he felt himself get conscious of the unwanted attention they're getting.

"Why? 'Why' you ask my people?" Win stood in front of their group and faced the still shocked students. "I'll tell you why! It's because New is Ta-"

Before Win could finish what he was about to yell in front of numerous nosy students, New clamped his hand down on his friends mouth and dragged him to the cafeteria. Earth and White who didn't had any time to react just followed the two, in case New decided to finally kill Win.

Win flailed his arms around as New dragged him. He even pointed at New and pushed some students out of their way just to prove his point that New was in need of space.

New dragged his friend to the farthest table in their cafeteria. It was a bit secluded than the rest of the tables and only a few students were sitting around.

Win who still haven't lost the energy to flail around his friend's grasp decided to bite New's hand, making the boy let go and curse.

"What the hell, Metawin!" New screamed as he stared at his bitten hand. "Are you a dog?!"

"Well excuse me, Mr. Handsome," Win said and sat down. "I needed to breathe and escape your glorious hands."

"Why the hell am I even friends with you?" New sighed and sat down himself.

"Because I'm cute," Win answered and smiled cheekly at New.

"Seriously, Win. Why the sudden enthusiasm?" Earth asked as White and him caught up with his friends.

"Why are you acting like some kind of James Bond wanna be all of a sudden?" White asked and sat beside New.

"It's because I've been specifically appointed by Mr. Tay Tawan himself as New's bodyguard," Win said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I swore to watch over his boyfriend over there."

"I'm not his boyfriend!" New screamed again. "How many times would I have to tell you guys that I'm not his boyfriend?"

"Well, you guys do act comfortable around each other." White said.

"We're not comfortable," New said. "I get the chills whenever I see him."

"You guys text 24/7 though," Win pointed out.

"Correction, He's texting me." New replied.

"He visited you at your work yesterday," White pointed out as well.

"He's stalking me not visiting me," New turned to White. "There's a huge difference."

"Well he said it himself that you're his boyfriend," Earth said and finally sat down himself.

"He's crazy," New replied. "Don't believe anything he says."

"I don't know why your so against him, New," Earth asked. "The guy is clearly smitten over you, based on what we saw yesterday."

"He's horrible," New said to his friends, looking directly into each of their eyes. "Him and his small eyed friend are just a bunch of playboys. I've done my research. Besides, they're the ones who made P'Gun's life miserable all of a sudden."

"How the hell is your precious Phi involved here?" Win asked.

"Remember P'Gun's new job?" New asked his friends who all nodded. "We could have avoided the whole ordeal with his now current job and knew before hand what were the consequences if it weren't for that Tawan interrupting the interview."

"How about his friend?" White asked, suddenly interested with New's story. "You know his friend?"

"Which friend are you even talking about?" Win asked.

"Off Jumpol, that wretched man," New clenched his fists at saying his name. "He's making P'Gun's life a living hell."

"So you're basically saying that P'Gun's new boss is the Off Jumpol." White said shocked at hearing what his friend was saying. Why the hell was his friend suddenly involved with celebrities?

"The boss you were cursing about this past few days?" Win asked.

"The boss who extended P'Gun's suspension at Cosmos?" Earth asked.

"Yes, as much as I would hate to say it," New sighed. "Yes, he's the guy P'Gun's staying with right now."

"Ohoi, be careful, Newwie." White suddenly exclaimed. "Off is really known to be quite a lady's man."

"Better keep an eye on him, New." Earth commented. "You might wake up the next day and find out Off had already swept your P'Gun off his feet."

"Isn't he straight though?" Win asked.

"Well, anyone could go gay for P'Gun. He's really cute and adorable." White replied which earned him a glare from New.

"I don't care. Its still TayNew for me," Win raised his hands. "Off could take away P'Gun. I'm still rooting for P'Tay and Newwie."

New groaned. "Could you stop that already?"

"Nope," Win grinned at New.

"I hope Bright won't ever like you back." New pointed at Win.

"Oi, take that back!" Win went over New and tackled his friend.

"Take back what you said first!" New screamed back at Win as he pushed his friend's face away.

"Quit bickering you two," Earth shook his head and scratched his head as he looked at his friends. "Bright's coming over. I think he'll help us in our project."

At the mention of Bright's name, Win immediately stopped and sat down on a chair. He stared at Bright with his mouth wide open, as the latter walked to their table carrying books and his laptop.

"I'd seriously let him step on me if he wanted to." Win whispered as he stared at Bright.

"Eww. Keep your kinks and fantasies to yourself, Win." White whined as looked at his friend alarmingly.

As Bright arrived, the five of them proceeded in working on their project with Win clinging on Bright the whole time. In the middle of working on a paper, New felt his phone vibrate again and he immediately knew it was from Tay. He didn't know why but it made him feel remembered. At least for once there was someone checking up on him.

________________________________________________

"We're here," Off said as they parked the car.

They just arrived at the mall where Off wanted to buy his fruit loops and TV. Gun was still agitated at the man from rushing him into preparing literally everything earlier. He was Nirin's nanny for pete's sake, not his house helper. Off had rushed him into getting Nirin ready, cleaning up the kitchen, and even fetching his keys which he seemed to have forgotten intentionally.

Gun glared at Off as Nirin bounced in glee on his lap at hearing where they are at the moment.

"Before we go inside I need to give out a few rules and reminders," Off turned to Gun and Nirin on the passenger seat.

Gun looked at Off and raised his eyebrows. What could 'your majesty' want right now?

"One, don't ever call me by my name while we're inside." Off said as he stared intently at Gun. "I don't want people knowing I'm in there. Fans could be anywhere and might crowd over us. We have Nirin with us and are unprotected right now. We don't want her to be harmed."

Gun nodded at Off, actually agreeing with the man's conditions.

"Two, Don't stray far from me. I don't want to go around the mall just to look for you. Three, hurry up. Choose only what we need and don't take so much on picking. I don't have all day. I have places to go to. And last, focus on Nirin. I don't want you talking to anyone and then blowing our cover. God knows what you might blabber off when we're there."

After laying all his rules down, Off whipped out a cap and a mask to disguise himself. He got of the car without another glance at Gun, leaving the boy frowning at the man as he held an over excited Nirin.

Gun followed of shortly and walked behind Off while holding Nirin's hand. Off didn't even spare them a glance and walked quickly towards the entrance of the mall. Afraid of losing the sight of the man, Gun decided to pick up Nirin and ran after Off.

They ended up doing grocery first as Off made a beeline for the cereal aisle. Off stood in the middle of the aisle and scanned the shelves, looking for the fruit loops.

Gun suppressed himself from giggling at the serious look of the man. How could someone be that addicted to fruit loops?

"Quit staring and come here!" Off whisper-shouted at Gun as he stood.

Gun immediately followed his orders and came closer and settled Nirin down. She was also ogling at the numerous boxes of cereals around her. The cereal addiction must run in the blood, Gun thought as Nirin and Off wandered the aisle searching for their desired flavor.

Seeing the two kind of reminded him of the day he found Nirin at Cosmos crying her eyes out at being toppled over by cereal boxes. She must have been trying to pick her favourite one back then just like what her uncle was doing right now.

Off was probably carrying a dozen boxes of fruit loops as he headed Gun's way. Gun rolled his eyes and approached the man.

"Watch Nirin for a while. I'll get you a shopping cart for all of that." Gun said abruptly to Off and before he could argue Gun turned and went to look for a shopping cart. He didn't let him speak earlier, so might as well return the favor.

Gun quickly spotted the shopping carts and took one. He hurried back to the cereal aisle, afraid of what chaos he might find as he left Off and Nirin alone.

When he got back he spotted the two huddled close and talking seriously. There were dozens of boxes of fruit loops around them and Off was talking hushedly to Nirin while the girl had a little frown on her face. She looked determined as her uncle talked to her. She was nodding to everything Off said.

"-always reach for the boxes at the back of the shelves. They're the newest and they have the nicest box, okay?" Off whispered to Nirin as Gun neared.

They're really serious about cereals?!

Gun shook his head and picked up the boxes on the floor. He was about to place them back on the shelves when Off yelled in horror.

"What the hell are you doing rat?!" He shouted which made Gun stop.

"Umm, putting them back?" Gun asked confusedly.

Off looked around after he caught himself shouting. The little rat was really riling him up and making him expose himself.

"Don't put them back. Put them in the freaking shopping cart." Off hissed at Gun who raised his brow at him.

"These are too many. You can't eat this all at once, ding head." Gun shook his head and placed one fruit loops box in the shopping cart and proceeded to put the rest back.

"Stop!" Off whisper shouted again and took the boxes from Gun. He shoved them inside the cart and glared at Gun who was shocked by the sudden action of the man.

"You can't buy 2 dozens boxes of fruit loops. These are filled with sugars. It's not healthy!" Gun said pointed at the back of the box where the nutrition facts were.

"I'm paying for these so its not your problem." Off grabbed the box from Gun and placed it back on the cart. Off then turned to Nirin who was giving him a box of coco pops.

"You want this, Nirin?" Off asked which Nirin answered with an enthusiastic nod. "Okay, grab some more and don't let that mouse stop you."

Nirin giggled and went to get a few more boxes. "Thank you Pof!" she cried.

"Nirin be careful!" Gun called out as the little girl reached for the boxes.

Off turned to Gun and crossed his arms on his chest as he wore a large smirk on his face. Gun just glared at Off and went to Nirin to help her get the boxes.

Gun assisted Nirin and allowed her to take 2 more boxes. He wouldn't let her have too much of these cereals. Lord knows how much sugar these cereals have. He'd rather wake up early and feed Nirin cooked meals every morning than give her these processed snacks. They're much more nutritious.

When he got back to Off with Nirin by his side, their cart was already full of fruit loops.

"What the?!" Gun exclaimed as he looked at Off.

"P'O- I mean, sir," Gun stopped himself before he could say Off's name. "You can't buy all these. What are you gonna do with all of these fruit loops? Eat them all day?"

"What if I do?" Off challenged.

"At least pick a healthier choice," Gun said and pointed to a nearby box. "How about those cornflakes?"

Off hanged his mouth open at what Gun said. Does this boy have really no taste?

"Are you seriously asking me to eat that tasteless junk?" Off gritted out.

"What? Their tasty. They're my favorite!" Gun argued.

"No wonder you're that skinny," Off muttered and was about to push the cart when Gun stopped him. Gun took the cereal boxes from the cart and left only six, three fruit loops for Off and three coco pops for Nirin.

Off would like to argue further but Gun glared at him and threatened Off that he'd shove a whole box of cornflakes down his throat. Off shivered at the thought and agreed to the boy, much to his dismay.

Off thought they were about to checkout as they pushed the cart but Gun made a quick turn and headed to the meat section.

"If Nirin's staying with you, she'll need much more nutritious food than your cereals and soups." Gun explained as he pushed the cart where Nirin sat happily in, as if he sensed Off's confusion.

Gun grabbed a bunch of different food and ingredients and placed them into the cart. Off was left confused at how many would they need. The past years he was living all alone it was either he eat cereals, bread, and soup or if he was feeling lazy he'll eat out or order food. He didn't know how to cook and had zero knowledge about it. He's an actor for Pete's sake, why does he need to learn to cook if he could always buy one already made.

Gun was about to head to the vegetable section but Off stopped him, again.

"We're not having vegetables." Off said seriously which made Gun frown again.

'What is he? Seven? He has to be the pickiest eater I have ever seen' Gun thought as he frowned.

"No veggie, P'Mouse. No likey." Nirin said.

"Nirin, sweetie, you have to eat vegetables. It's good for you." Gun told Nirin as he continued to make his way to the vegetable aisle. "You don't want to end up being like your uncle."

"Hey! I heard that!" Off exclaimed at the smaller boy as he followed them.

Gun continued shopping with Off almost arguing and objecting about everything. They were supposed to keep their profile low key, but with all of their arguing and Nirin's loud squeals most of the people in store were looking at them and were keeping their distance away from the couple. They're afraid to get involved with the havoc.

"Young couples, these days..." An old lady shook her head as the two argued further as they lined before the cashier.

After their grocery spree, Off grumpily led Gun and Nirin to a luxurious looking appliances shop. Gun was hardly balancing Nirin and the shopping bags in his arms and was silently cursing Off in his head as the man bossily demanded him to hurry up.

Once they entered the shop they were approached by a nice looking lady who was asking them what they were looking for. She was really nice and even offered Gun to set down the shopping bags as they enter the shop. Gun shyly gave the heavy bags to the woman and adjusted Nirin in his arms while Off didn't even spared them a glance and continued walking inside. Gun suppressed the urge to hurl all the bags at his retreating back.

'Gun he's your boss, chill.' Gun thought to himself.

Gun and the lady followed Off, who went straight to the section where they displayed large flat screen TVs. Gun was stunned at the products displayed in the shop and was even more shocked as he glanced at their price tags.

B 50,000 for an electric trash bin?! Gun was about to faint.

"What's your latest TV model?" Off suddenly spoke as they neared.

"Well, sir we have the S*msung-"

"Which one?" Off rudely interrupted which made Gun kick Off's foot. Off turned to glare at him but Gun was already glaring at him.

"It's this one sir, a 300 inch plasma display TV with 4k resolution and-"

"How much is it?" Off interrupted again as he stared at a huge television that probably covered the whole wall. Gun was left stunned at the large TV. It was larger than him for Pete's sake.

"B 1.5 million, s-sir." The lady nervously answered as Off stared at her through his shades. Gun can't blame the lady at being nervous. Of can really be intimidating if he wanted to.

"Is it great?" Off asked.

"It has a larger resolution than the othe-"

"I asked 'Is it great?'" Off repeated his question which made the lady gulp. Gun kicked Off's foot again but the man didn't even turn to him.

"W-Well, yes. Of course, s-sir." The lady hid her hands behind her back and lowered her head as she answered. Gun pitied her for being bullied by this jerk.

"Then I'll take it." Off said nonchalantly and looked at the TV again.

"Alaiwa?!" Gun exclaimed. It was B 1.5 million. How can Off casually buy a million baht TV as if he was buying one snack at a convenient store?

The sales assistant and Off looked at Gun as he screamed. They were shocked at his sudden outburst.

Gun hanged his mouth wide open and slowly put down a stunned Nirin. He slowly approached Off who seemed pissed at being interrupted. 'You were interrupting the lady too earlier, so call it quits.' Gun thought at the back of his mind.

"Phi, you can't buy that." Gun said to Off who was raising his brows at him.

"Gun, you and Nirin broke my TV so you don't have a say in this." Off turned to the lady again but Gun grabbed his shoulders and made Off face him.

"Phi, its a 300 inch and a million baht TV," Gun slowly spoke as if trying to make Off understand how much expensive the gadget was.

"Yeah, I know idiot." Off answered and was about to shrug off Gun's hands but Gun held his shoulders tighter.

"Its B 1.5 million. Its too expensive and too big for your flat, phi." Gun said and shook Off's shoulders. "Its as huge as a football goal, phi! A football goal! How would that fit through your door?"

"Miss, don't you have something much smaller and cheaper? A 30 inch TV, maybe?" Gun said to the lady who was looking at them oddly.

"Yes sir we-"

"30 inch? What is that? A match box?" Off took Gun's hands off him and pinned them to his side. "Gun, Nirin broke 150 inch TV. How the hell a 30 inch one would fit my living room? Do I look like I want that? I want something bigger."

"Sir, how about this-"

"Shh!" Off shushed the lady.

"You broke my TV and now you have the audacity to meddle in my choices. Its my television, Gun." Off explained to Gun who was shaking his head.

"Phi, all I'm saying is you should pick a much cheaper and smarter choice. There are other TVs with great quality as well that are much cheaper than that. Besides, what are you going to do with a huge TV? Watch Hatsune Miku in life size?"

Off leaned towards Gun intimidatingly which made the boy stop for a second. His face was only a few inches from Gun's, making the boy flustered. Off raised his brows and waited for his response but Gun was left frozen at his spot.

"We're taking that TV." Off turned and said to the lady who was still not moving as the two argue.

"No no no no." Gun said upon regaining from his embarrassment. "Show us some other models that-"

"Gun we don't have much time. I'm taking that one no-"

The both of them was cut off by a loud crashing nearby. Off and Gun snapped their heads to where the sound came from and was left stunned as they see Nirin beside a broken television.

"Umm... oopsie." Nirin said in a soft voice and lowered her head as Gun rushed to her and Off sighed frustratedly.

________________________________________________

Off ended up buying the same TV model as his previous one. They were now sitting inside Off's car as they all sat in silence. Off didn't spoke ever since they left the shop and was glaring at everyone.

Off opted to choose the same model as his previous TV just to end their argument and leave the store as soon as possible. The lady earlier was scared as hell as Off payed for both the broken television and their TV. Off silently gave her his black card and didn't utter a word. She almost dropped the card as her hand shakily took it from him.

As Off took back his card he turned and left without a word, leaving Gun to stress about how the hell would he carry a large TV all the way to Off's car. Good thing the lady said that they were going to deliver it and would be the one installing the television.

Gun shyly nodded and bid goodbye as Nirin hid in his chest ever since he picked her up. He then jogged his way to Off in order to catch up. He wasn't turning no matter what Gun said.

Now that they were inside the car and Off had taken off his disguise. Off still haven't said a word nor started the car which worried Gun. It was just yesterday evening that they were in the same situation and Gun wasn't ready for another huge argument with his boss.

"P-Pof, sowie." Nirin uttered as she lifted her head from Gun's chest and looked at Off.

Off took a deep breath before turning his head to Nirin. He hasn't even said a word and Gun can clearly see that Nirin was already shivering in fear.

"Nirin, how can you be so careless? Didn't P'Am taught you to be careful specially when you're not at home?" Off scolded.

Nirin clutched Gun's shirt and buried herself further in his arms as tears started to form in her eyes.

Off stopped as he saw Nirin start to cry. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand through his hair. Here we go again.

Gun felt Off's frustration and took Nirin from his chest, making her face him.

"Rin, what P'Off meant was you should be really careful of your actions when we're not at home. You could break many priceless things that could upset other people." Gun said to Nirin with a soft voice as he wiped her tears. "It wouldn't be nice to upset other people right?"

Nirin nodded and tried to hold back her tears. "Y-Yes P'Mouse."

"What would you feel if someone broke your toy?" Gun asked.

"B-bad."

"See? You'll be upset as well if other people broke your things. So be careful and mindful with other peoples' things Rin, if you want them to not break your stuff as well." Gun said which Nirin responded with a nod.

"Do you promise to try to be careful with other people's stuff?" Gun asked her.

"Y-Yes P'mouse. N-Nilin pinky pwamis." Nirin said and raised her right pinky. Gun smiled at her and hooked his pinky with her as well, as if locking the promise.

Off was watching the two talk the whole time. It kind of amazed him at how amazing Gun handled Nirin. He thought Nirin was about to have another crying fit but Gun stopped her. He even smoothly reprimanded her. He'll give him the credit that he is great at this, Off seemed. But as he continued to watch them he was taken aback with what Nirin did. Seeing them do a pinky promise reminded him of what he and P'Am would always do whenever they promised to each other when they were kids. Did P'Am taught Nirin this? The thought made his mood lighten a little bit as Nirin's small pinky entwined with Gun's.

"Okay, enough crying love." Gun said and lifted Nirin from his lap and placed her on Off's.

Off was stunned at what Gun did. What was he planning?

Off looked at Gun questioningly but the boy only nodded at him and gestured towards Nirin who was staring up at him.

"What are you supposed to say to P'Off, Nirin?" Gun asked the little girl who seemed a bit shy.

"Umm... S-sowie Pof," Nirin whispered. "Won't do again."

"What was that, Rin?" Gun asked and rubbed her back. "P'Off didn't hear you."

"S-Sowie Pof," Nirin looked at Off directly. "Won't do again, pwamis."

Nirin raised her pinky to Off. Off looked at Gun again as if asking what he should do but Gun only rolled his eyes at him and bumped his shoulder.

Off looked back at Nirin who was patiently waiting for him. He slowly lifted his hand to Nirin but Gun became impatient and took his pinky and entwined it with Nirin's.

"Pinky pwamis." Nirin squealed as Off's finger finally entwined with hers.

Off stared at their pinkies and smiled. 

"Fine, fine." Off said which made Nirin squeal and hug him. "But if you break something again, you'll be eating cornflakes and vegetables through the whole day."

"No!" Nirin made a face. "Yucky!"

"Yeah, yucky, so don't do it again." Off chuckled at Nirin's antics.

"Hey! I like those." Gun protested as Nirin and Off made a face.

"P'Mouse no." Nirin said. "That bad!"

Gun took Nirin from Off's lap and continued to convince her that cornflakes and vegetables weren't bad. Off just smirked at them and started the car to head back. Off was driving for a while when Gun spoke again. Nirin was already asleep on his chest.

"P'Off what time would you go to work?" Gun asked.

"After lunch why?" Off responded as he turned a corner.

"Mr. Chansook's secretary messaged me if I was free for a lunch meeting." Gun said as he held his old phone. Off frowned as he saw the old device. "He wanted to tell me something in person so if your leaving after lunch maybe I-"

"We're having lunch." Off quickly replied at hearing Arm's name. "Tell him we're having lunch at a restaurant and you need to look after Nirin. You need to watch over her and make sure she doesn't destroy anything."

Off pressed down hard on the breaks and made a U turn, making the car turn and head towards at the usual restaurant he eats in. Just hearing Arm's name he could feel his irritation coming back up again.

That guy really has a way in spoiling his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 👋 How are you? Thank you for being patient with my updates and I hope you're okay with all the stuff happening around. Keep safe and Love lots😚
> 
> P. S. Do you think I should upload SLH on Wattpad as well?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

After their lunch at a 5 star restaurant, which Gun was still stunned about, Off dropped Nirin and Gun back to his condo. Even after Off's car had driven away, Gun was left standing and starring blankly into thin air. He couldn't believe that he had lunch in such expensive restaurant where famous people where also eating.

And he still couldn't believe that he has seen Jaylerr Pibulsonggram, the biggest pop star in Thailand and his mega-ultimate-super-crush ever since he was a freshman.

He was standing still as held Nirin's hand and their shopping bags on the other, unaware of someone taking pictures of him as they hid behind a mailbox. Gun wasn't even moving despite the weird looks thrown his way as people passed him. He was literally a statue.

He doesn't care at all. All he cares about is that he has seen Jaylerr. HE HAD AN INDIRECT DATE WITH HIS JAYLERR.

"P'Mouse," Nirin called out to Gun. "We go inside, please. Hot here." Nirin tugged on Gun's hand until the boy turned to face her.

Gun was shaken back to reality at the child's call. "Sorry, Rin. I was just uh... thinking about something. C'mon let's go ja."

Gun gripped the shopping bags in his hand as he picked up the other bags that laid on his feet. If he wasn't in such a great mood, he would have complained about it non-stop but since he had just seen Jaylerr it didn't matter. He even skipped with Nirin up to Off's condo despite the weird looks the securities gave him. It wasn't everyday they see a grown man skipping and smiling like a lunatic as he hauled many shopping bags and carried a child.

He had let Nirin play inside their room as he arranged their groceries in the pantry when his phone suddenly rang. He picked it up expecting New was calling him to insist that he should ditch the babysitting job, but to his surprise it was P'Am who was calling him.

"Hello, N'Gun?" P'Am said through the phone.

"P'Am! Hello," Gun greeted back. "How are you and P'Nut?"

"We're good, just a little bit jet-lagged." P'Am replied. "Sorry if I only called just now. Ever since we came here we were going onto meetings non-stop. I haven't got a chance to call you when we landed."

Gun can feel the tiredness on P'Am's voice. It must have been really stressful to run a large corporation while your away from your family. You’re out in another country working your self out while your source of energy, the one who keeps you going, was out of reach. It must have been the price that came with their wealth. 

"Are you going to check up how Nirin's doing Phi?" Gun asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope she's not making trouble."

"No worries, phi. She's doing good; an absolute angel, really." Gun reassured P'Am. He'll just leave out the details that Nirin broke two TVs in the span of 24 hours. It wasn't her intention, and she already knew that what she did wrong. Besides, P'Am was already stressed out and he didn't want to add anymore stress to her. He'll just tell her when things got a bit better.

"Oh and I would like to know how Off's been treating you? I know he's been such a jerk to you in the first time we've all met." P'Am asked Gun again.

At that moment Gun had the strong urge to rant about how much of a douche Off was and beg P'Am some permission to beat up her brother. But as soon as the thought came to his mind, he can also vividly picture Off's face glaring at him and throwing him down the building, so Gun opted to keep his mouth shut.

"He's fine, Phi. We're fine." Gun lied. "P'Off's really nice. We're good."

"Oh, c'mon Gun, don't bother covering him up. You can tell me anything." P'Am insisted as if she knows how much of a devil her brother was.

"I'm sure, phi. We're great. P'Off's treating me really great." Gun laughed awkwardly. He was running out of nice things to say about Off, as if there was something nice to begin with.

"Okay, okay. I know you're not yet comfortable sharing. Just know that you can tell me anything, okay?"

"Okay, phi." Gun bit his lip. No, he's never telling P'Am anything. He wanted to live a long peaceful life and to have that he needs to cover up that old lion.

"And N'Gun." P'Am continued when Gun thought she was about to bid goodbye. "Has Off been going out at night?"

"Out, phi?" Gun asked dumbly. Sh*t, here we go again about Off's night outs. He didn't want to f*ck up this time.

"Yeah, like has he been going out to go to clubs or parties?" P'Am asked through the phone. She was not aware of how much Gun was already sweating from nervousness at her questions.

"N-no, phi." Gun stuttered. "P'Off's just spending his time here at home or at work. 'Never' at parties or clubs. He 'never' went out at night. He was 'never' near any alcohol, phi, like ever."

Gun knows he sucked at lying but this was the best thing he could come up with. He wasn't used to situations like this. Off better pay him good for all this things he had to go through. P'Am's interrogation is worse than hell.

"Uh-huh." P'Am replied. "You sure about that? Hasn't he sneaked out with Tay?"

"No, phi!" Gun exclaimed. He was already having a hard time covering up for Off and now he had to cover up for Tay. Gun was about to pass out now. God knows how he adored P'Am but sometimes she asks way too much, just like her daughter.

"They're..." Gun rummaged through his brain. He didn't know a single thing about Off and Tay, and what they usually do together. He needed to think of something believable.

"They're... chill." Gun said. Oh great. How smart, Atthaphan. "Chill? Yeah, the-they're chilling. They're just chilling, Phi."

"Ohh-kay..." P'Am replied a bit weirded out at Gun's response.

"Yeah, phi." Gun prayed to who ever was up there to spare him. He couldn't bear covering up anymore.

"Okay, N'Gun. I believe you, but please do tell me right away if my brother did anything, okay?" At that Gun breathed in relief. That was really close.

"I have to cut our chat for now, Gun. Nut and I have to go to another meeting. It was lovely talking to you as always. Please send me Nirin some hugs and kisses and tell her that mommy loves her, okay? Thank you, Gun ja. Bye."

"Okay, Phi. Bye." Gun wiped off his sweat as he ended the call with P'Am. Seriously, what's with the Adulkittiporns that always made him nervous?

________________________________________________

Kispatch Daily

________________________________________________

"P'Kwanggg," Tay wails as the make up artist fixes his hair. "P'Kwanggg!"

P'Kwang was already massaging her temples from being pestered by Tay all day. The boy wouldn't stop wailing for her help ever since his 'mon amour' blocked his number yesterday.

Kwang couldn't blame New for what he did, instead she actually commends him and thought that what New did was a smart choice. Tay could really be such a headache when he's pestering you.

She felt like she already aged a few years from Tay's whines. The blaring french song playing in the background wasn't even helping her dilemma.

"P'Kwang, please help meee." Tay called out again as he pouted.

"No, Tay. I know for a fact that New must have a reason why he blocked you." Kwang said. "You're creeping the poor boy out."

"I'm not phi. I swear!"

"Oh really?" Kwang raised her brow. "You literally sneaked out again yesterday just to stalk him while he's working."

"I didn't stalk him phi. I just visited him and met his friends." Tay pouted. "He even introduced me as his boyfriend to his friends!"

"I don't believe you. Now hurry up." P'Kwang said.

"Noooo!" Tay yelled like a child. P'Kwang was starting to consider if she should also hire Gun to babysit Tay as the boy kept yelling her name. Nirin doesn't need a sitter, Tay does.

Kwang sighed and looked at Tay. He won't stop until she gave in to him so there was no other choice.

"I will consider helping you if you shut that music off." Kwang said and turned her back to Tay who frowned even more.

"But Phi," He cried out. "You know this song reminds me of him! It's the only thing that comforts me when he's away. I feel lost without him Phi I-"

"Shut it down or I'm not helping you at all." P'Kwang faced Tay again and crossed her arms.

Their already late for Tay's mall show and ignoring his requests will just further delay them. She'll have to give in and help but the bloody La Vie En Rose had to stop. She couldn't think of ways to contact New if it's blasting her ears.

Tay, with a huge sigh and frown, shut the music off and stood from his seat as the make up artist finished fixing his hair.

"Your helping me now, phi?" Tay gave P'Kwang the puppy eyes which made the latter roll her eyes and nod.

"I think I can find a way to catch that boy," P'Kwang whipped her phone out and searched through her contacts. "I know someone who'll be able to reach him."

Tay lit up as Kwang typed on her phone. He couldn't help himself but skip as he followed his manager on their way out. In a few moments he'll be able to talk to his mon amour again.

________________________________________________

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From: Phunsawat, Gun Atthaphan

Dear Mr. Chansook,

Good day!

Thank you for extending your invitation for a private meeting within your office. I was flattered to receive your personal email this morning but with the situation I'm currently in I'm afraid I would not be able to attend. Mr. Adulkittiporn, my current employer, gave strict orders not to leave his vicinity and his niece unattended. I must apologize for I can't give you a specific date when I'll be able to come, unless any further instructions from Mr. Adulkittiporn.

Again, thank you for reaching out to me. I hope for your kind considerations.

Yours sincerely,

Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Arm smirked after reading Gun's email. He knew Off wouldn't let Gun go to his office after what had happened that night at the bar. He was literally fuming at the thought of taking Gun back.

Arm knew P'Am liked Gun, just like how everybody liked the boy. Gun is a literal angel on Earth. Perfect in every way, that's why he's Arm's favorite. Nothing could impress the perfect man but the perfect boy himself.

But there was something in Arm's gut telling him that it wasn't just P'Am's choice why Off was so against on letting that boy go. If it was a different person, he could've agreed to Arm's suggestion in a flash. Off would've bargained for another greater condition and agreed without much of a thought. He'd just lie to P'Am while she's away and have another sitter for Nirin.

It passed Arm's mind that maybe Off liked Gun too and would like to keep him as one of his flings while he stayed there. But with the way Off talked about Gun, he seemed like he absolutely despised him. His brows were furrowed and his lip formed a snarl. Besides, his friend never admitted he was interested in the same sex... Or has he?

Still, Off looked annoyed with the tiny lad, so the possibility of him liking Gun is crossed out.

Maybe Gun held power against Off. He probably didn't gravel at Off's feet and agree to his petty requests. Off hated it when he didn't get his way. He hates it when someone can tell him no.

Maybe there's something more or maybe there's not. Arm could never tell unless he probe Off. It has been a while since he teased his friend so this is a great opportunity to delve in.

Arm whipped out his phone and dialed Off's number. Good thing he still has it. It rang for a few until Off picked it up.

"What do you want?" Off spat through the other line.

"Oi, already worked up, aren't we? I haven't even spoken yet and you're already grouchy," Arm laughed. "You'll get wrinkles pretty soon, Jums."

"Enough with the chit chat, Arm," Off said. "What do you want?"

"Aow, not even gonna say a hello?" Arm teased.

"If your not going to tell me then I'll turn this off."

"Aish, grouchy as always." Arm tsked and chuckled. It was really entertaining to hear his friend get annoyed. "Anyway, I'm calling because N'Gun declined my invitation for a meeting, twice. He said that you're not allowing him to go."

"And so?" Off said.

"Then, I'm asking you if I could come to him instead." Arm smirked and turned his chair from his table. "I'll go to your condo since he can't leave. Hang out there just like old times. It'd be best if I asked Tay to come too."

"No!" Off exclaimed. "You're not going near my building, there will be no hanging outs, and Gun's not going to meet you. I already told you just fire him. There's no point in talking to him. He's busy and he's not just at my place. He's always at... at different places."

Arm suppressed a laugh at Off's excuse. His friend was still the same, bad at making excuses.

"Oh really, Jum? Why is that?" Arm asked after he composed himself.

"He- He's with me." Off lied. "He's with me all the time. You'll never get a chance to talk to him. P'Am told him that Nirin should be with me always so he's taking Nirin where ever I go."

"P'Am really said that?" Arm teased.

"Yes, now f*ck off." Off grumbled and then ended the call.

Arm shook his head. This would be an interesting case to deal with.

________________________________________________

Off's temper had been sour the whole day. Ever since Arm called, his blood had been boiling and he would snap at everyone who approached him except Godji and Jennie. He was not really nice to people, but this time he was worse.

He's so done with Arm's mind games but here he is falling into one again.

He had stomped his way to his car after they have finished, not even sparing Godji and Jennie his usual goodbyes. Off harshly grabbed his bag as he made his way out causing Godji and Jennie to exchange weirded out looks.

Driving home was no different. He was normally an excellent and patient driver, Off took pride in that, but as of the moment he was carelessly turning corners and impatiently honking on other cars. The ongoing traffic wasn't helping his mood either, so by the time he arrived home he shoved the door open and threw his things on the floor.

Gun was vacuuming the living room when Off arrived. He was startled by the man's sudden entrance and watched him dump his things right at his feet before making his way into the room without a word. Off even ignored Nirin who came running as soon as she heard him.

"Well that was a nice way of greeting." Gun mumbled to himself sarcastically and then looked at the stuff on the floor. "Oi! I ain't picking your stuff up. Pick them up before Nirin tears your precious designer bags!"

Gun didn't heard any response from and went to pick the bags himself after seeing Nirin playing with them. After what happened to Off's television, he wouldn't want another chaos. He knocked on Off's door but still didn't receive any response from the man.

Off didn't come out at dinner either which made Gun confused. He expected him to come out and demand fruit loops as dinner, but there were still no signs of Off. He then thought the man was preparing himself to go out for a party again, but after tucking Nirin for bed and he still haven't come out. Gun just shrugged and went to bed early himself too.

Off only came out in the morning while Gun and Nirin were eating breakfast. Off came out of his room all dressed up with a determined look on his face. He sat down and grabbed himself a bowl of fruit loops and a mug of his milk coffee.

He wasn't speaking nor looking at them. He wasn't ordering Gun to do anything or yelling at him which Gun found weirder. Off just munched on his fruit loops quietly so after eating Gun expected the man to leave without a word too, but instead Off went to his side and glared down at him.

"Get dressed. You and Nirin are coming with me to work." Off said sternly.

Gun frowned at him and asked. "Why?"

"I need someone to carry my stuff." Off said simply before pointing to a pile of bags outside his room.

"Umm.." Gun bit his lip, trying to find words on how to deny the man."but Phi as far as I remember, I'm Nirin's sitter not your PA."

Off raised his eyebrow and leaned close. "I'll cancel your contract with P'Am and Arm if you don't come."

Gun closed his eyes and held himself to not scream and throw a fit. Nirin was intently watching them and Off was still his boss so he had to stay calm.

"But Phi I-"

Off shrugged and was about to pull out his phone but Gun held his hand before he even dialled.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Gun said as he scurried off to get to Nirin. He know all too well what that phone could do to his job. Last time Off called on that phone, his suspension got extended for a whole month.

Off smirked as Gun rushed to dress Nirin and turned to his room to get himself dressed too.

"I'm only giving you 5 minutes to finish!" Off yelled as Gun rushed around.

After getting dressed, Gun also packed all of the stuff Nirin might need. He even took Remi with them in case the girl got into one of her tantrums or cry sessions.

Upon packing the last item he went to meet Off at the living room who was already frowning at him.

"Took you long enough," Off said and got up from his seat.

He tossed Gun one more large duffel bag which luckily the boy caught in mid air. Off didn't bother turning to look if Gun caught the bag and continued making his way out. Gun frowned and balanced all the bags in his arms before turning to look at Nirin who was patiently waiting for him.

"Let's go, Rin na." Gun smiled and took the little girl's hand.

________________________________________________

"C'mon, Nirin." Off said as he parked his car at the GNN building. "Let's go see Mae and P'Jennie."

Off opted to carry Nirin inside the building and let Gun bring all their stuff. It's Nirin's first time going to his work to meet strangers without P'Am by her side and he thinks it might scare her if he's not close to her, not that he doesn't think Nirin wouldn't be comfortable with Gun but thinks she might be much comfortable to go into a foreign environment together with her uncle.

Off had let Nirin tightly clung to his denim jacket as they made their way inside, with Gun struggling behind them with all the bags. Nirin huddled closer to Off as they passed a few staffs whom greeted Off as they saw him. Her eyes were wide and afraid as she saw different people. Good thing they didn't had any time to approach Nirin or the girl might have broken into tears already.

They had made it into Off's dressing room without any trouble, aside from Gun almost tripping at the plant near the elevators. Off settled Nirin down on a chair and was about to scold Gun to get his stuff properly arranged instead of being pilled on the floor when they heard Nirin call out meekly.

"Pof, P'Mouse... Where we?" She asked with her eyes wide as she looked around her surroundings.

Nirin looked very frail as she kept looking around and huddling onto her chair. Both Gun and Off quickly went to her side to comfort her. Gun lifted Nirin up and sat her onto his lap while Off squatted down on their side.

"We're at my work, Nirin," Off said calmly. "Remember P'Am brought you here last time when I had work?"

Nirin nodded slowly and then looked up at Gun who smiled comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Rin," Gun said. "You have me and P'Off here ja. We would never leave you. You don't have to be afraid, okay?"

Off couldn't help but stare at Gun and Nirin as Gun comforted his niece. Once again he saw himself and his sister at the two of them. Gun reminded him of how they were back then, how he would reassure P'Am he'd be there as they meet new people their parents do meetings with.

He saw his young self in Gun and he couldn't deny it. He didn't understand why but it made him less hate the boy.

"Off, the make up team's here," Jennie announced as she walks into the room.

Off took his eyes from the two and straightened himself as the make up team went in. They started setting up their stuff as they waited for Off.

As Gun saw the amount of people going inside the room, he felt Nirin stiffen up. She wasn't expecting the sudden intrusion and was about to panic.

"Umm, P'Off," Gun called out as the man talked to Jennie. "Could we go out for a bit? I'll just take Nirin out to get some ice cream."

"Oi, N'Gun, its nice seeing you here." Jennie greeted Gun as he stood up and placed Nirin on his hip.

"Sawadee krub, Phi." Gun greeted back and turned to Off to ask for his approval but Jennie already waved her hand in front of Gun and motioned them to go.

"Oh its okay. You can go nong," Jennie smiled warmly. She knew Off might object so she opted to answer on his behalf. "Just be careful and come back quick. There are some foods stalls two floors down from here."

Gun made his way out with Nirin in his arms before Off could say a word. He turned to Jennie and frowned. He didn't want Nirin to be far from him.

"Relax Off, Gun can take care of Nirin." Jennie patted Off's shoulder, sensing his concern. "She trusts him just like she trusts us, and I'm sure N'Gun will make sure nothing will happen to her."

Jennie then pulled a worried Off to get ready. For all she knows, Off might chase after them if she didn't pull him and order him to start getting ready.

________________________________________________

Gun wandered aimlessly at the 3rd floor with Nirin at hand. He remembered clearly what P'Jennie said about the food stalls in this floor but he forgot to ask her, where exactly were they. There were two hallways in the floor and he wasn't sure if he should take the left or right wing so he ended up looking like a lost puppy.

"Hey! Phi!" Someone shouted behind Gun. "Are you lost?"

Gun turned and saw a tall quirky boy waving at him. He was a few inches taller than him but looked younger which made Gun hesitant if whether he should address him as Phi or Nong. He was wearing a gray hoodie and black sweats paired with a pair of white sneakers, a bit casual for this place. He saw most of the staffs going around wore uniforms or at least semi-formal dresses.

"Umm.." Gun was unsure what to say when the boy approached closer. "I guess so..."

"Are you new here?" He smiled. "I haven't seen you around."

"Well, yeah, it's my first time being here," Gun felt Nirin hide behind his legs as the boy stood close. "Could you-"

"So you're an actor's PA," he pointed out as he took Gun's ID hanging on his neck which Off gave him earlier. "-P'Gun. Can I call you P'Gun?"

"S-sure," Gun stuttered as the boy kept on coming closer. He wasn't afraid of strangers like Nirin but he can't help but be overwhelmed with this boy's enthusiasm.

"I'm not a PA actually though," Gun clarified and took his ID which made the boy look at him curiously. "I'm just here to look after an actor's ni-"

"Which actor?" He asked and tilted his head to the side.

"Umm... Ahh... P-P'Off-"

"What?!" He exclaimed loudly and made Nirin jump a bit in shock.

Gun then carefully took Nirin from behind him and turned away from the boy who looked at him with wide eyes. Gun tucked Nirin in his arms and was about to walk away before Nirin got more uncomfortable but the boy held his arm.

"Y-You work for P'Off?" He asked Gun.

Gun nodded slowly which made the boy squeak in excitement. If it was possible his eyes probably turned into hearts by now.

"Ohmygosh ohmygosh," he uttered. "Phi! Oh my gosh you're so lucky! I'm like a huge fan of P'Off."

At hearing that he's a fan of Off, Gun backed away from the boy and tucked Nirin closer to him. Off always reminded him to steer clear from his fans to avoid trouble.

"Oh no no no," the boy pulled Gun back. "I know what your thinking, I'm not a stalker fan who busted in here just to hunt celebrities. My name's Chimon. I'm a trainee here."

The boy held his hand to Gun which Gun took warily. He was unsure if Chimon was telling the truth.

"I actually just got out from my work shop, hence my outfit." Chimon explained. "Sorry if I overwhelmed you. I just got a bit excited."

"It's fine," Gun said still not trusting him though.

"Were you looking for the food stalls? I could take you there if you want to. I was about to go there as well." Chimon shyly asked, now realizing how awkward their situation was.

Gun nodded and followed Chimon as he led them to the food stalls and got an ice cream for Nirin. Gun sat down with Nirin at a table near the food stalls and asked her if she was okay. Nirin nodded at him and continued on eating her ice cream.

Gun was watching Nirin when someone suddenly placed a pink milk in front of him. He looked up and saw Chimon smiling down at him.

"I know I scared you earlier, Phi." Chimon said and sat down beside Gun. "I brought you a pink milk as- you know."

Chimon scratched the back of his head and avoided eye contact with Gun. Nirin was looking curiously at Chimon as the boy ducked his head.

"Oui, no need to say sorry," Gun chuckled. "It's okay."

Chimon still looked away and kept avoiding eye contact as he spoke. "But Phi, now you wouldn't wanna be friends with me anymore."

"It's really fine," Gun said and patted Chimon's shoulder. "We can still be friends, Chi."

"Really?!" Chimon squealed. Gun was taken aback at his sudden change of mood. In a flash the shy boy giving him a pink walk was replaced by an over excited kid again.

"Thank you. Thank you, P'Gun!" Chimon then clung to Gun's arm. "You're too kind! Most people here are too mean at me!"

Gun awkwardly patted Chimon's head as the boy still clung at him.

"P'Mouse," Nirin called out to Gun as he still tried to pry away Chimon's hands from him.

"Yes, Rin?" Gun turned to her as Chimon finally let go of him.

Nirin pouted at him and pointed at her already empty cup. Gun nodded at her and took a tissue to wipe her mouth and a bottled water from his bag for her to drink. Chimon watched the two and slowly leaned forward towards Nirin.

"Is she your daughter?" Chimon asked and motioned towards Nirin as he poked his head to Gun's other side and look at the little girl.

"No, she's P'Off's-"

"She's yours and P'Off's daughter?!" Chimon exclaimed, not letting Gun finish.

Good thing there were only a few people there and were busily minding their own business or else Chimon's shout could have got them into heaps of gossip.

Gun patted Nirin's head to reassure her that Chimon wouldn't mean harm to her. She was startled for the nth time from Chimon's sudden outbursts and was now starting to tear up. Gun smiled reassuringly to Nirin before turning to Chimon and pinching his side.

Why did have to run into this boy out of all the people in this building?

________________________________________________

"Oh, okay," Chimon said as they walk back to Off's dressing room. 

After explaining everything to Chimon, Gun opted to head back to where Off was in case he was looking for Nirin, but Chimon had insisted to take them back as he kept on asking Gun questions about Off. The boy never stopped talking and followed Gun even if he doesn't responded to most of his questions. Nirin seemed to have been comfortable around Chimon as well. Instead of being afraid, she was now looking curiously at him and was waiting for his next question.

"Have you met all of his team and stuff, P'Gun?" Chimon asked as they turned a corner.

"No, not yet," Gun answered shortly and walked faster. "Just a few."

"Have you met P'Godji?" Chimon asked again and kept talking. "Ohoi~, Phi, you have to watch out. P'Godji's a real terror here. Though she's really close to artists and staffs here, she's really mean to newbies."

"I can still remember on my first day when I walked pass by her when I was looking for my favorite artists, she scolded me and told me to go back to my training room," Chimon narrated and made a lot of expressions which made Nirin giggle.

Gun frowned. Chimon's description to P'Godji was far from what what he has met. P'Godji was nice to him.

"And just the sound of her foot steps sends us back to our hiding spots." Chimon clutched Gun's arm and hid in his shoulder as he fake cried.

"Oui, N'Gun I was looking for you," and out of the blue, P'Godji appeared in front them and smiled at Gun and Nirin.

At the sight of Off's manager, Chimon paled. It was as if his soul left his body and was stupified beside Gun. He was sure they were dead meat.

"P-P'Gun," Chimon whispered. "R-Run, phi. W-we have t-to run."

"What?" Gun asked as he felt Chimon grip his arm.

"N'Gun, I already brought you and Nirin some snacks inside so you don't have to go to the food stalls." Godji said, still unaware of the panicking teen beside Gun.

Sweat ran down on Chimon's face as he watched Godji talk to Gun, nicely. Good heavens this must be a miracle. Chimon silently prayed she will not notice him as he slowly detangled himself from Gun.

"and you, rookie. What are you doing here?" Godji suddenly asked and turned to Chimon.

Before Gun could defend the teen beside him, Chimon ran as fast as lightning to the other direction. Nirin waved at Chimon as he ran for his life.

"Kids these days," Godji said as they both watch Chimon scamper to the elevator. "They kept getting weirder and weirder."

"Anyway, come inside," Godji said and opened the door. "Off's in a meeting with other actors and producers. You can wait here."

Gun went inside still wondering what's with the weird trainee, Chimon. He found him funny despite being weird and hoped to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys. I hope you enjoyed thisupdate. I'm so sorry if this was late. Workload still keeps on piling up. AHHHH PRAY FOR MY SOULLLLL


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Gun was stuffed with all the food he ate. Godji wasn't kidding when she said she had brought food. It was an absolute buffet inside Off's dressing room. There were boxes upon boxes of food support sent by Off's fans.

It was mind boggling for Gun to see tons of food with Off's annoying face plastered on it, but he couldn't care less. Free food is still free food. Sushi is still sushi. Gun was frugal as f*ck and he ain't complaining if he is benefiting from Off's food despite the man annoying the hell out of him.

"You still want some?" P'Kwang asked as she handed him a bento before sitting beside him.

Gun felt weird seeing Off's cocky smile on a bento but he just shrugged and took it from P'Kwang. He opened the box, not forgetting to tear Off's face a little bit, and munched happily on more sushi.

P'Kwang laughed at seeing Gun happily munching down on the sushi. The boy looked really contented as he ate.

"For a petite boy, you sure do eat plenty." P'Kwang commented as she chuckled.

Gun's eyes went wide and stopped in mid-bite, chopsticks stuck in his mouth. He felt his face heat up at P'Kwang's comment. She must think he's a gluttonous chow-hound.

' _Of course, she does. It's your third box already, stupid._ ' Gun thought to himself.

"Oh no no no," P'Kwang said quickly and patted his shoulder as she saw Gun blush and freeze. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just surprised. It's refreshing to see someone really appreciate the food here. Off usually just sends them away."

Gun swallowed his food. "Jerk-a-saurus, indeed." He murmured.

P'Kwang laughed at hearing Gun's comment. "You really are a witty young boy."

Gun blushed again at hearing the compliment. He avoided Kwang's gaze to hide his face and instead looked at Nirin with Jennie as she enjoyed her cotton candy. He thought for a split second that he should probably stop her or else she'd go in a sugar rush. It's a struggle to chase after a hyper active child.

"Umm, N'Gun," P'Kwang called which pulled Gun from his thoughts.

"Yes Phi?" Gun asked after swallowing down his food.

"Can I ask you a favor?" P'Kwang asked hesitantly. "I know, I don't have the right to ask you that, but I really do need help. Tay has been bothering me ever since."

"Of course, Phi. What is it?" Gun asked and took another bite of sushi.

"You sure?" P'Kwang asked again which Gun answered with an eager nod.

"Well, it's about N'New," Kwang said. "Can you help Tay talk to him? I know it's a bit unprofessional to ask that but Tay won't stop bugging me unless he talks to him."

At hearing Tay and New's name, Gun's lips formed into a smile. A bright idea suddenly came to his mind. It was the perfect moment to execute his long awaited plan for his favorite nong.

"I'd gladly help, P'Kwang." Gun smiled and took another bite of sushi.

The thought of setting the two up made Gun feel giddy inside. He was waiting to do this for the past years. He wanted his nong to have a love life and have a break from following him around all day and working everyday. The kid needed a break.

"Really?" P'Kwang asked in disbelief. "Oh, thank you so much N'Gun. I'll just have Tay contact you. I owe you this one."

"Welcome, Phi." Gun smiled as P'Kwang stood up and excitedly left the room.

After P'Kwang left. Gun had nothing to do but play and talk to Nirin in Off's dressing room. Godji and Jennie would sometimes pop in and check them out or ask if they needed anything. Other than that they were just playing around which makes Gun feel a little bit guilty.

He feels like he's being over paid in watching over a toddler. He wasn't used to this set up. It had always been hours and hours of hard work before he earned a decent amount of money to pay his bills and his father's debts to Narong.

Now he was just there, eating unlimited sushi and playing puppets with Nirin, and then after a month he'd be paid B 300,000. He felt like he didn't deserve any of that. It was too good to be true. It somehow felt like an illusion for some kind of hell. He felt like this was still one of Narong's sick games, and at any moment that man's going to bust in and finally knock him down for good.

Gun wasn't aware that he was frowning as he thought of his situation, until Nirin poked his forehead and peeked on his down cast gaze. She lifted his chin up and poked his forehead again.

"It isn't nice to frown, P'Mouse." Nirin said and poked the middle of his brows. "Mae said frowning will make dark shadows come. They scary and haunt you, so no frowning."

Gun chuckled at Nirin's attempt of lecturing him. He let the girl go on and ramble about not frowning to ease his mind. Her tiny voice trying to form words and sentences lightened up his sudden foul mood.

She was right. He shouldn't frown, instead smile and focus at the present.

Nirin was still in the middle of lecturing him when Jennie came into the room.

"N'Gun," Jennie called out as she approached them.

"Yes, Phi?" Gun asked as he turned to Jennie.

"Off was asking for you in the set," Jennie said. "I don't know why but he says its urgent."

"Oh okay, Phi," Gun answered. "but how about Nirin?"

"You could leave her with me, here." Jennie said and sat beside them. "I just finished my rounds so I could look after her for a while."

After Jennie told where Off was, Gun hurriedly went there. He was told that the devil requested for him urgently so it must have been an emergency.

Gun arrived at the set and found Off comfortably sitting on a recliner reading a script. Gun approached him as he wondered what Off needed him for.

Gun cleared his throat as he stood beside Off who was still skimming through his script. Off didn't look up and still continued skimming down, pretending to not know the boy was already there.

"P'Off," Gun called out but Off still didn't look up.

"P'Off," Still no response.

Gun gritted his teeth and breathed deeply before leaning down beside Off's ear and calling him out again, this time shouting.

Off flinched from Gun's shout but still kept up his unbothered facade. He rubbed his ear where Gun shouted and delicately folded his script before turning to Gun and showing him a fake smile.

"Oh, hello there, little rat." Off said through gritted teeth.

"You called for me?" Gun said lamely at Off.

Off tilted his head and paused for a moment, as if contemplating what he would say next. His small eyes glinted with mischief.

"I need water," Off said.

Gun frowned at Off's request. There were a lot staffs in the room which he could've asked instead of him, who literally have to climb a few floors just to get to him. 

"What?" Gun asked in disbelief. "There's literally one over there." He pointed to the table beside Off, where a few bottled waters stood.

Off looked at the bottles and then returned his eyes to Gun. "That's distilled water. I don't want that, I want mineral water."

Gun immediately frowned at Off. He had called him urgently for mineral water? Gun shook his head and just followed what Off requested. He asked a staff if they had any mineral water and, thankfully, they had one. He just grabbed the bottle and thanked the staff before going back to Off who was humming as he read his script.

"Here." Gun said as he handed the bottle to Off.

Off looked at Gun before looking at the bottle in his hand. "Can you put in a glass, please?"

Gun raised his brows but didn't make any comment. He went back to the staff he asked earlier and asked if they had a glass. Again, thankfully they had one. He poured the water in the glass before going back to Off.

"Here, take it." Gun gritted as he handed the water to Off.

Off didn't take the glass. He pouted his lips as if disappointed with what Gun brought him. "Oh, that looks too warm. I need more hydration and coolness. Can you add some ice?"

Gun wanted to dump the water over Off's head and go back to the dressing room with Nirin. If it weren't for the staffs going around, he would have done it. He realy would.

Instead of arguing with Off, Gun just did as he was told. He went back to the staff who helped him earlier and asked for some ice.

The staff looked at him confusedly. Probably confused on why he kept coming back to ask for something. Good thing, the staff was nice (bless his soul) and gave him one from a mini ice box they had. 

Gun went back to Off and held the glass in front of his face, bumping the man's forehead in the process. "Here is your iced mineral water in a glass, your highness."

Off glared at Gun before taking the glass from his hand. Gun flashed him a fake smile while internally cursing the hell out of him.

Off was about to take a sip from the glass but he stopped and eyed Gun who was still standing beside him. A light bulb lit up in Off's mind as he looked at Gun's annoyed face.

"Damn, this is too cold. My lips might turn blue from the cold." Off shook his head and handed back the glass to Gun. "I need a straw for that, rat."

Gun rolled his eyes and was about to turn his back on Off and ask the nice staff if she has a straw but Off stopped him. "I want to use my bamboo straw for this. I don't want a plastic straw, that's bad. We have to save the turtles for Pete's sake. We need the reusable one. Its in my car can you get it for me?"

If Gun wasn't mad earlier, he definitely is now. He was about to smack the jerk's smirk off his ugly face but P'Godji interrupted them.

"Off are you ready? We're shooting in a few minutes." Godji said.

"Chai, Mae. I just need to drink water. My throat feels a bit dry." Off said as he touched his throat.

"Want me to get you some water? We wouldn't want your voice cracking in mid scenes." Godji said and was about to go take a bottle of water for Off but he beat her to it.

"No need, Mae. N'Gun got me one already. He's just about to get my straw from my car. I forgot it there."

"Off," Godji gave Off a warning glare. "N'Gun's not your PA."

Godji turned to Gun. "Don't mind him N'Gun. I'll just go get it. You should just go back to Nirin in the dressing room. She might look for you."

Godji was about to go but Gun stopped her. He wouldn't want Off's manager to go down all the way to the parking lot where Off's car was, just to get a piece of straw. He was raised by his mom to be a gentleman so he wouldn't let that happen.

"No, Mae. It's fine." Gun insisted. "I don't have anything to do yet so its fine. I'd be quick."

Before Godji could object Gun turned to Off and held his palms open, asking for his keys. Off raised his brow at Gun's palm. He doesn't trust Gun with his precious baby. 

Off forgot the part that he has to give his keys to Gun for him to get his stuff. He didn't expect him to agree. He was actually expecting a tantrum from the boy.

Godji was looking at them, back and forth, as they had a fierce staring contest. She was quite bewildered that none of them had snapped and punch each other in the face.

Off was the first one to give and let out a heavy sigh before reaching into his pocket, retrieving his keys and placing them onto Gun's open palm. Gun grinned in victory as he clasped the keys.

"I'm warning you, rat. Not a single scratch on my car." Off said to Gun threateningly. "If I see a single scratch on that thing, consider your B 300,000 gone."

Gun just frowned at him before leaving. He would have loved to yell at Off's face but he didn't want Mae Godji to think he was an ill-mannered boy so he just left with a timid wave towards Godji, only on Godji, and exited quietly.

Gun was almost at the door when Off called him back again. Gun wanted to rip his hair from his scalp in frustration but he kept his cool and looked back at Off. He raised his brow and replied with a bored 'What?'

"The stage manager needs someone to receive the props delivered on the ground floor." Off smiled wickedly. "Since you're on your way down, I volunteered you for the job."

Stood before Off was a sweet looking mid aged woman who was carrying a lot of papers in her hands and smiling hopefully at Gun. Gun wouldn't want her to receive those heavy boxes of props by herself, so he was left with no choice but to agree.

Off snickered at Gun's retreating back. It was really amusing to watch Gun's annoyed face. It made Off feel a sense of achievement in a day. Maybe he'd consider, annoying the boy everyday.

Gun arrived at the parking lot without a sweat, since there were elevators in the building. It was fortunate they had one, if not, going down through stairs would kill him.

He still remembered where Off parked his car and made his way there. Off's blinding Tesla came to his view. Seeing it up close with its keys in his hands, Gun's hands trembled. He couldn't believe he's about to open Off's Tesla. It was so immaculate Gun would cry. If Off haven't warned him not to put a single scratch on it, he would have hugged and kissed the car.

After collecting himself from his almost breakdown, Gun, still with trembling hands slowly opened the driver's door. Off said the straw would be just there, and there he found it on one of the coffee holders near the driver's seat.

Gun's eyes widened at the straw in his hand. For a damn bamboo straw, it sure was luxurious. It was neatly placed in an a black velvet pouch that felt like euphoria to his touch and it had Off's initials embossed in gold on the side.

Gun still couldn't believe how filthy rich that jerk was.

Gold? For a piece of straw? Gun could feel a migraine coming.

Gun was still having a mental breakdown over Off's straw inside the car, unaware of cameras flickering in a distance. The man smirked at seeing the boy unaware of him. It was so easy to stalk him, undeterred.

________________________________________________

Kispatch Daily

________________________________________________

After calming himself down from a sudden mental breakdown from a straw, Gun slowly got out of Off's car. He needed to find where the delivered props were.

He asked a roaming guard who happened to be rounding up the parking lot, where studio 37th's props were put.

"Oh, you're the one they sent to pick up the props?" The guard asked, confused. "I thought they sent three people to get them. Are you sure its just you?"

"Yeah, its just me, sir." Gun said.

The guard motioned him to follow and made a beeline to a truck that was just starting to unload huge boxes and crates.

"Just go to the delivery men," he said. "They would know where the props are."

Gun nodded and thanked the guard who went back to his patrol. He then approached the delivery man who busily checking boxes with his clipboard.

"Uh, sawadee krub, phi," Gun greeted. "I'm the one studio 37 sent to pick up the props."

The delivery man looked at him and behind him. "Just you?"

"Chai, Phi," Gun answered.

"Hmm, weird." The delivery man mumbled. "I remember asking for three staffs to get these."

The delivery man just scratched his head and looked at his clipboard to see which box to give Gun. He looked up after and pointed to a pile of boxes. It was six huge boxes in total. How the hell was he going to take those boxes up to the 8th floor by himself?

Gun internally groaned, seeing what he's about to go into.

"You should probably go back up and ask for assistance," the delivery man said as he eyed Gun's body built. ' _He won't even make it past the 2nd floor without collapsing._ ', he thought.

Gun shook his head. "No, its fine sir. I can do it."

Gun can envision Off's mocking voice if he went up back there and ask for assistance. He would probably laugh at him even, so asking for help is not on his list. Besides, he has done it in the past with just a fewer floors. He still could do it. He just need a plan.

"You sure?" The delivery man asked. "Well, I guess you can take one at a time, nong."

Gun could take one at a time up to have a lighter load but that would take too much time. He could take two at a time, but that still would take him a long time. Nirin might need him anytime so taking a lot of time is not in the option. Its either he take them all at once or he does two trips, taking three boxes at a time.

Gun considered the thought as he eyed the boxes. "I'd take three at a time, Phi. Wouldn't want the stage manager waiting on these."

"Can you handle it?" The delivery man looked at him bewildered. "Each box weighs around 13-20 kilos, nong. Three boxes might even be heavier than your actual weight. And the lift they used to bring in the equipment and packages are out of order."

"I'll just use the elevator then." Gun answered simply.

"Oh we can't do that, nong." The delivery man replied. "Management strictly advised that packages are not to be taken within elevators for staffs, artists, and guests. The only way to take these are through stairs."

Gun's eyes widened. He has to climb 8 floors carrying a ton of boxes with just stairs? Holy periwinkles.

Gun was about to consider asking for help again or decreasing his load but Off's mocking smile and Nirin's crying face suddenly came up to his mind. He couldn't let Nirin wait if she suddenly had a tantrum or another crying episode. He didn't have the heart to make the girl wait and suffer long.

And he absolutely didn't want to face Off's annoying comments about him not being strong and independent enough in carrying this props. He won't back down from his challenge. He would show him. He could do this.

Gun was silent for a moment again, thinking. The delivery man looked at him weirdly. He has never seen such a small boy look so determined in carrying boxes.

"Phi, do you have some spare straps and buckles there?" Gun asked excitedly as if he didn't stared blankly into thin air a few seconds ago.

"Yeah, we have one." The delivery man said and gave Gun some straps and buckles from the truck.

"These are the boxes I have to carry right?" Gun asked as he came closer to the packages.

"Y-Yeah," the delivery man answered as Gun started to tinker around the boxes.

Gun tied three boxes together and made a makeshift carrier that he would strap on to his back. With a bit of assistance from the the delivery man, they had successfully mounted three boxes onto Gun's back. His knees wobbled for a moment which made the delivery man tightly clutch his shoulders to steady him.

"Thanks, Phi." Gun said as he patted the delivery man's shoulder. "I'd get going now.”

The delivery man looked worriedly at Gun as he started to make his way inside the building. He didn't want to get sued for making a child carry packages until he passed out.

"Cheese and crackers, that kid's crazy." He breathed before going back to work.

________________________________________________

Gun was fine in climbing a flight of stairs while carrying a heavy baggage. It was his job for years now. He did that for almost every single day.

He was fine as he took slow but steady firm steps in the staircase, which luckily, had no other people but him. He was doing good but when he reached the fourth floor the weight combined with his muscles straining and tiredness, started to make him unstable and his knees wobbled.

He took a rest and leaned on a wall. He was breathing heavy as he stared at the stairs ahead. He was only halfway through but his body's already protesting. He can't proceed like this or else he might collapse on the sixth or seventh floor.

Gun slowly took off the straps on him and slowly lowered the boxes before thinking of another way to get them up. He assessed his situation at hand and looked at the options left for him to do.

Gun reached into his pocket and took out a few spare straps and buckles left from what the delivery man gave him earlier.

"Guess this will do," Gun sighed and started to work again. He unclasped his makeshift carrier from the boxes and made what seemed to be an improvised pulley.

Gun took two straps attached from his pulley and draped it over the railing of the stairs above him. With the straps over the railing, Gun pulled the boxes using his own weight as force.

Gun smiled at seeing his plan work repeated the process until he reached the 8th floor. He almost cried as he successfully made it to the 8th floor. Thank God he survived. All that's left was to take it to studio 37 where that dumb jerk waits.

Gun disassembled his pulley and made it into a carrier again. With a bit of difficulty he mounted the boxes onto his back again before making his way to the studio with his last bit of energy.

Gun entered the studio with wobbly steps and approached Godji who was giving Off his script for the next scene.

"I- *breathes* b-brought the props... Mae."

As soon as Godji saw Gun making his way to them she immediately called a staff for help and get the boxes off of Gun. She didn't expect Gun to carry them single-handedly.

"Goodness! N'Gun why didn't you ask for help?" Godji asked as two staffs helped Gun with the boxes. "Are you okay?"

"Its fine, Mae." Gun was out of breath as he answered.

"You should sit down. Take a rest." Godji said as she started to guide Gun to a seat but Gun shook his head.

"There's more down there, Mae. *breathes* I should get them before returning to Nirin." Gun said and was about to go out again but Godji held him.

"No, its okay. You should rest.I'll just send other staff's to get them." Godji then turned to the staffs. "Max! Ground floor, three packages, please!"

The guy who seemed to be Max just made a thumb sign before calling another man and headed out.

"See? Its alright." Godji said at a stubborn Gun who seemed to want to get the packages himself. "Just sit down and drink water."

After a little bit more convincing, Gun agreed and sat down which made Godji relieved. She gave him water and asked him to wait there, she'll just finish giving orders before escorting him back to Off's dressing room.

Gun felt uneasy at being treated like that. He wasn't used to receiving such attention other than New when he's over reacting to his cuts and bruises. He needs to get distracted. He reached into his other pocket to find something to fiddle with but found Off's keys and straw there.

His eyes searched for Off as he sat down, he almost forgot Off's keys and straw. The jerk might get mad again if he didn't give them back. 

He saw him reading his lines in his seat earlier. His back was facing Gun and seemed to be focused on reading his lines and didn't seem to notice the commotion earlier when he came in.

Gun got up from his seat and went to Off.

"Here's your keys and straw, your highness." Gun said with his annoyed voice and placed the keys and pouch on the desk in front of Off.

"Huh, what took you so long? The ice already melted." Off said not taking off his eyes from the script.

"Here, I changed my mind. I want sparkling water now." Off handed Gun the glass of water, still not taking his eyes from his script.

Gun rolled his eyes from the man's remark. _'Of course, he wants sparkling water now.'_ Gun thought to himself and walked away from Off with glass of water in hand.

The studio became busier now and had more staffs going in and out while doing their own jobs. Gun was trying to find the staff who was kind to him earlier and ask him if they had any sparkling water lying around since Mr.-I-need-to-hydrate changed his mind about his water preferences.

Gun was still busy looking around the room that he was unaware of a man heading his way, causing them to bump into each other and the water he held splashed all over them.

**SHIT**

"Oh my gosh!" Gun yelled and placed the glass on a nearby desk and grabbed a handful of tissues. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, sir. I'm really sorry. I wasn't really looking my way. I'm sorry. Its all my fault."

Gun apologized continuously as he tried to wipe the guy's, what seemed to be, really expensive shirt. He knew he was in deep trouble after this.

"It's fine. It's fine." The man said and held Gun's fussy and trembling hands. "I wasn't really looking either."

The man laughed in an immaculate way which made Gun close his eyes and pray to the Gods that he wasn't talking to an angel, for that would only mean he's actually dead in heaven now.

"I'm really really sorry for spilling water on you." Gun kept apologizing, still closing his eyes and silently praying.

"It's fine, seriously." The angel/man said. "Why were you walking around carrying water anyway?"

Gun detecting the man-angel wasn't mad, slowly opened his eyes and look up, for only to die and resurrect again. HOLY FRUIT LOOPS. Gun bumped and spilled water onto JAYLERR?!

Jaylerr was smiling down at him as he held Gun's still trembling (and now also cold) hands. He was expecting Gun to answer but the boy seemed to have lost his soul the moment he stared up at Jaylerr.

' _Holy fruit loops that Off praises, please save me_ ' Gun thought as he kept on staring at Jaylerr.

"Well?" Jaylerr asked, amused at Gun's expression. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's zoned out expression.

Jaylerr's laugh seemed to have brought Gun back from reality. He looked down at their hands which made his face heat up. He slowly took his hands off Jaylerr's hands to save himself from embarrassment.

"Umm... I-I was looking for... for..." _What was I looking for again?_ Gun thought as he tried to make sense of his muddled up thoughts. "*ehem* for... wa- sparkling water. Yeah Sparkling water."

"I was looking for sparkling water, bye." Gun was about to yeet away from Jaylerr but the man stopped him and held Gun's wrist.

' _What did I do to be blessed/punished today? This feels so great yet the worst at the same time._ ' Gun thought.

"Oh? Sparkling water? Don't worry I have one." Jaylerr said and turned to the girl behind him. "P'Alice, can you get me one, please?"

Alice, Jaylerr's manager, nodded and silently took one out of her bag. She showed no expression as she handed the bottle to Jaylerr.

"Here," Jaylerr said as he placed the bottle on Gun's hand. "Now don't go bumpi-"

"Oi! Oi!"

Off's shrill yells interrupted Jaylerr as the devil approached. Gun wanted to kick him in the face at interrupting him from having an _intimate_ conversation with Jaylerr about sparkling water.

"Ei, rat. Have you gotten my water yet?" Off asked as he approached the two.

Seeing Gun wet and near Jaylerr as he held his wrist made Off's mood sour. He was waiting for Gun to return with his water, only to find him talking to Jaylerr?

"Is this it?" Off asked as he snatched the bottle from Jaylerr. "Cool. Thanks dude."

Off then grabbed Gun's wrist from Jaylerr and dragged him out of the studio all the way down to his dressing room.

"Hey! Quit it!" Gun yelled as he tried to grab his wrist from Off. "I can walk on my own numb skull."

Off didn't respond and continued opening his dressing room door and barged in with Gun in tow. Good thing, Nirin and Jennie were no where to be seen or else seeing them like this would be awkward. They were out probably to get Nirin some cake, Gun guessed.

"Let go!" Gun said as he finally freed himself from Off's hands. "Why did you have to drag me here?"

Off just gave Gun a blank look before approaching one of his duffel bags.

"You're drenched in sweat and iced water." Off answered as he opened his bag. "I saved you from further embarrassment in front of Jaylerr, so thank me."

"I was not embarrassing myself!" Gun protested and placed his hands on his waist.

"Yeah right," Off said lamely before pulling a white shirt and towel from his bag and throwing it onto Gun's face. "Here, wear it and wipe your ugly face."

"Why would I wear this?" Gun asked as he pulled the shirt away from his face. A faint baby smell lingering from the shirt invaded Gun's nose.

"You look horrible. You smell."

Gun's eyes widened at hearing that. He raised his armpits and smelled himself. "I do not, idiot!"

"You carried cargo boxes from the ground floor all the way up here using just stairs. You sweated so much." Off said as he approached Gun.

"It's your fault. You volunteered me to the stage manager to carry all of them." Gun fired back.

"I never said that, rat brain." Off retorted. "I said I volunteered you to carry them. Not all of them by yourself. You could have carried them with other staff's help. Now, change."

"Why do you even care?" Gun said still not making a move to change.

"Because you could have died carrying all those boxes!" Off yelled. "Your little rat body could have been squished to a pulp if you had went out of balance and fell. P'Am would kill me if I lost Nirin's sitter. I don't have the time energy to find a replacement."

"And now if you don't change, you could get sick." Off continued. "If you get sick, your rat germs could infect me and Nirin as well, now change."

Gun frowned at being scolded. He didn't like being reprimanded from doing what he thought was right so instead of doing what he was told, Gun crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No."

"Change the damn shirt Gun."

"No."

"Change it!" Off yelled and tried to grab Gun's wrist.

"No!" Gun still refused and backed off from Off.

"If you don't change your shirt," Off said and grabbed Gun's wrist and raised the hem of his shirt with the other. "I'll change it myself."

"Oh hey, guys!" Tay suddenly walked in with Nirin in hand followed by Jennie and Kwang, catching Off and Gun in a very comprimising position.

Tay quickly covered Nirin's eyes and pushed her behind his back. "Let's come back another time, Nirin. Uncle and P'Mouse are busy."

"It's not what you think!" Gun yelled as he pushed Off from him and chased after them.

"Change first, idiot." Off said with a calm voice. Gun was ready to combust with all the things happening and this jerk was calm as a monk.

"You could change inside the restroom if you like. I'll handle this." Off continued. "Your frazzled rat brain won't be able to explain, shit."

Off threw his shirt at Gun's face again before leaving to find his friends who was probably coming up of bizzare stories in their minds at this moment. He better find them quick and explain before they convince themselves with their theories.

Gun was left in Off's dressing room with Off's shirt still hanging on his head. Remembering his encounter with Jaylerr and Off he could do nothing but clutch and silently scream into Off's baby powder smelling shirt.

________________________________________________

New gave the customer's paper bag and bid them a nice day.

He was now at the store with win, who volunteered and applied to fill in Gun's position while he was still suspended. Win just wanted to fill in Gun's work just in case Tay came again. He was still not giving up on his TayNew agenda.

New slumped to his chair and looked at win as he messily shoved bags of chips on the shelves. His friend really can't do anything good at the moment.

He misses his P'Gun. He had no one to hug whenever there was one annoying customer or talk to at their break time. Well, there's win but talking to your crush was always different. Him and win will just probably gossip about their professors and their unending home works and projects.

New sneakily took out his phone and turned away from the cctv in case their manager was watching. He looked at his screen and checked if he had received any messages from Gun.

There was none which was weird. It had been two days already and still no messages from his Phi. He'd usually greet him a good morning or a good night before bed but there's not a single message.

Was he being slaved by Off?

New gritted his teeth. He had a bad feeling about that Adulkittiporn and he needs to find out what he has done to his Phi. He needs to know whats happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi👋 I'm back 😊 Here's my Christmas gift for youuuu. Hope you enjoyed ❤️


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"P'Mouse, you my new uncle?"

Off and Gun sighed. Guess their explanations were in vain as Nirin looked up at Gun hopefully. No matter what they say, the girl seemed to be so fixated on the idea of having Gun as her new uncle. At this point both of them didn't know what they could tell her.

Jennie noticed the two's dilemma and opted to help them explaining the situation to Nirin.

"Rin, what they want to tell you is that your uncle was just only concerned at N'Gun-"

"I'm not concerned," Off cut in. "He'll stink up the place if he kept wearing that sweaty shirt, and I don't want to be around a stinky rat."

Jennie glared at Off before turning back to Nirin who seemed to be much more confused now.

"As I was saying, Nirin. You know how your mom always tell you to be nice to other people right?" Nirin nodded. "Well, your uncle was just setting an example and was trying to be nice to N'Gun."

"He's not setting a good example. He's just being a big-" Gun was about to curse but seeing Jennie's glare and Nirin's innocent stare made him stop.

"They're just trying to be nice, Rin. Okay?" Jennie smiled at Nirin hoping the child would just drop the topic before she loses her mind.

"But P'Mouse and Pof looked like they're going to ** **jub jub****." Nirin said.

"I agree with Nirin," Tay, who was listening intently during the whole discussion, said just to piss Off. "Uncle Pof really looked like he want to **_**jub jub**_** N'Gun."

Kwang just shook her head as Nirin lit up and went over to Tay. They're whole conversation just went down the drain as Nirin started to tell Tay what seemed to be a detailed plan of Gun and Off's wedding.

Off raised his middle finger at Tay, behind Nirin's back before taking his leave. He would just let the girl think whatever she wanted until she grew tired of it.

Jennie shook her head and excused herself to follow Off thinking that he might leave without telling her again. He still had some shoots and she can't have him missing or else Godji's going to be hella mad.

Tay just continued entertaining Nirin's fantasies, unaware of Gun's exasperated look. Kwang noticed this and elbowed Tay.

"If you want N'Gun to help you, I think you better stop now." She said and pointed to Gun's direction.

"Oh!" Tay exclaimed. "You're right Phi."

He turned to Nirin. "Rin could you stay with P'Kwang for a moment? I'll tell P'Mouse our grand plan."

Nirin smiled and agreed to play with Kwang for the mean time. Tay went to Gun's side and tapped on his shoulder.

"N'Gun," Tay called. "Can I have a word with you?"

________________________________________________

New was busy writing his notes as he listens to classical music when suddenly Win hit his shoulder hard.

"Alaiwa?!" New exclaimed as he took off his headphones and rubbed his now sore shoulder.

Win's eyes were wide and was shaking as he pointed to his phone. He was trying to form words but all that came out were jibberish.

"Could you please calm the f*ck down?" New said and pulled his friend to sit beside him. "Breathe, Metawin. Then tell me what you want."

Win's owl eyes never left New as he kept pointing at his phone. New shook his head at Win. His friend really turns into a stuttering frazzled mess if he's too excited.

"I swear to gahd, Win. If this is just one of your Blackpink updates, I'm going to bury you underground." New irritably said to his still shook friend. He grabbed Win's phone which the lad kept pointing.

"Now what the hell is th-"

"T-Twitter... Off," Win stuttered. He swallowed his nerves and steadied himself. "I-I know its Off they're referring to as the cassanova... b-but his new lover, i-isn't that P'G-Gun?"

New furrowed his brows and stared at the photo in the screen. It may be blurred but he knew it was Gun. He knew the boy long enough to know what he looks like in photos, may it be only a part of his body or a blurred photo.

"What the hell?" New asked. "Where did they get this?"

The censored photo together with a bunch of rumor's now going viral and a bunch of Off's fans were trying to know Gun's identity. Some even made up a theory about Gun actually being Off's secret husband whom he kept hidden to maintain a lady's man image.

"Paparazzi," Win said. "Off's a very famous celebrity not only here in our country. He's famous even in the west, New. He has paparazzi following him 24/7. Its not impossible that people close to him are also being followed."

Something in New's gut told him this is about to lead into something bigger. Off's fans are crazy about him and are willing to do anything just to get close to him. Being around Off could put Gun's safety at risk.

"I knew I shouldn't have let him get this job," New groaned in frustration as he shoved Win's phone back into his hands.

"Well, there's nothing you could do now, New." Win said. "The news is already out. Its just in the matter of time before people find out who the boy in the photo is."

New paused for a moment, thinking of how he could save Gun before its too late. His phone vibrated in his pocket which made him smirk.

"I need to talk to P'Gun, now." New said and started shoving his stuff into his bag before rushing out the room with Win worriedly following behind him.

________________________________________________

"So you want me to arrange you a date with **_my child_**?" Gun asked Tay as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Tay gulped as he stood in front of Gun. For a small guy like Gun, Tay can't help but admit that the guy was indeed intimidating even though he was just asking a casual question. It was like a threat disguised as an innocent question and if he, in the slightest, made a mistake, Gun would slit his throat without any hesitation.

"Y-yeah, _Gun_." Tay opted to drop the _'nong'_ in case that would appease the passive aggressive mouse. "Don't worry I'll take him to the nicest place here."

"Do you promise to take good care of him?" Gun asked again, now raising his eyebrow and looking at him from head to toe.

"Y-Yes, of course." Tay was sure he'll take good care of New but Gun's stare was making him stutter.

"Do you promise to pay the bill and bring him back home in one piece?" Gun asked making sure his Newwie wouldn't have to experience an ass date who makes him pay the whole bill despite being the one who was asked out.

"Of course, that won't be a problem, Gun." Tay, for once, prayed hard as he stared at Gun's unreadable expression.

Lord, he was already willing to kill Off if Gun asked to. He'll do absolutely anything just to make the boy agree with his plan. He's the only one who could help him.

Gun suddenly frowned which made Tay tense up again.

"Hmmm..." Gun said as if deep in thought. "Well, fine. I'll help you."

Tay broke into a huge smile and shook Gun as he said thank you. He couldn't hide his happiness as the boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Thank you, N'Gun." Tay said as he finally let go of Gun. "I owe you big time."

"It's nothing, Tay." Gun smiled. "I was actually planning on looking for some suitors for my dearest Newwie."

"N'Gun, no need." Tay smugly told the boy. "I'm sure I'll sweep him off his feet in the first night."

Gun's cheerful expression suddenly disappeared. He grabbed Tay's shoulder tightly and stared right into his eyes. Tay thought the boy was staring right through his soul already.

"Don't even think about laying a single finger on _**my** child_ on the first date. Not even a single hair, unless he consents." Gun threatened which made Tay gulp.

"Y-yes sir," Tay answered Gun.

Gun smiled again and loosened his grip on Tay shoulder.

"Take care of my Newwie, okay?" Gun giggled as he patted Tay's shoulder. "I'll talk to him don't worry."

Gun left Tay dumbfounded as he stared at his small retreating back. Now he gets it why Off has a thing for him. They would really be an interesting couple to see.

Tay smiled as he imagined a double date for them. Call him sappy but he really did wish his friend would finally have someone to be smitten to like him to his Newwie. Its nice to see your friend being genuinely happy because of someone. He sees a beautiful potential with the two. He just hoped they'd both knock their heads into their senses.

Tay was still happily imagining what could happen in the future when a deep voice spoke behind him.

"Young master," a man wearing a black suit spoke as he bowed together with 4 other men who wore the same suit.

They were his mother's butler and body guards. She usually sends them to come get him whenever he was needed him to be present in a business meeting or dinner but usually she'd inform him before hand, unlike now.

"Tell mom that I still have some appointments today, Simon." Tay said as he turns to leave the men. "I'll just stop by at the mansion tonight if she really wanted to talk."

The four other men in black suits quickly blocked Tay's way which made him frown. They were usually polite and would just follow whatever he says. This was getting weird.

"What is this, Simon?" Tay asked.

"Pardon our rudeness, young master." Simon apologized. "But your mother strictly ordered that you should come with us at this moment."

"What does she want? Is it really that urgent?" Tay said. "Can't you just tell me yourself? I have places to go to."

"I'm really sorry young master but I don not know what your mother wished to discuss with you." Simon gave a signal to the men and looked at Tay seriously. "I suggest you to just come with us willingly. Your mother advised to bring you to her no matter what and use force if we must."

One of the bodyguards were about to grab Tay's arm but he dodged it.

"Fine, I'll go." Tay surrendered. "Lead the way."

"Of course, young master." Simon bowed at Tay again before giving another signal to the other men. They all moved away from Tay, staying at a respectful distance.

Tay sighed and just quietly followed Simon to the car, hoping that whatever his mom wanted to tell him better be worth it. He's missing another appointment and shoot which will earn him another earful of scolding from P'Kwang.

________________________________________________

Win was having a hard time on catching up with New. The boy was running like mad in the campus, attracting a lot of attention from other students. It wasn't near finals yet so it seemed odd to see a student rushing in the hallways.

"New! Slow down!" Win screamed as he pushes several students out of his way. They were cursing him but he didn't care. His best friend has gone nuts. He needed to catch him before he climbs a tower and go King-Kong.

"Oi, Win!" Earth yelled from the side as he and White came out from a classroom. "Where ya going?"

"I need to catch King Kong!" Win yelled back as he ran. "He's gone mad!"

"King Kong?" Earth asked confused.

"He's chasing New," White points at a running New. "Guess we better help him. Win looks worried. Besides, we better tell New what Prof said."

White and Earth went to chase the two. Earth being the much athletic one in their bunch, easily went ahead from White and Win without breaking any sweat.

"Damn you, Mr. Muscles," Win huffed as he tries to keep up. He was the hero in this scene, he should be done who's going to catch New. "Show off!"

Win was still busy grumbling as he ran that he didn't notice where he's going or who he's about to head to. Before he knew it, he was already tripping and falling on top of someone.

"Watch the fuck where you are going you son of a-" Win was cursing the person he fell into when he saw who it is.

"-sweet sugar honey dumpling." Win blushed in embarrassment. He almost punched his husband in his beautiful ethereal face. Oh, he could never forgive himself if that happened.

"B-Bright." Win stuttered as he got up. "Are you okay? I'm really really sorry. I was just trying to catch up to my best friend. I didn't know where I was going."

"It's fine," Bright replied nonchalantly as he stood up as well.

"I was acting reckless. I should have been looking at where I was going. I'm sorry." Win blabbered as Bright dusted himself.

"I'm such a stupid ass. I'm wrong. I should have been more responsible and followed the hallway rules. I am expected to follow this to be a good student and citizen of this nation. I should-" Win was running out of ideas on how to say sorry.

Bright fixed his shirt and then looked at a rambling Win.

As soon as their eyes met, Win was at loss for words. "I-I should, sh-should... be punished."

Bright raised his brows at what Win said which made the latter even more embarrassed. "Punish you? Why?"

"I-I was wrong. I made you fall." Win said. "You... you could have hurt yourself s-so punish me. Hit me or something."

"Hit you?"

"Yeah, hit me baby." Win said without thinking which made Bright laugh. Win was really serious and didn't realize what he said at first.

"Wait! I-I mean hit me, Bright." Win rushed into correcting himself. "I meant to say Bright. I... I just missed pronounce it."

"Win! Come on!" White came running back. "Earth has caught up with New and was asking him to come back with him to the faculty but New doesn't want to. They're arguing now."

Never in Win's life had he thanked White to be such a cock block. He's doing him a favor and saving him from embarrassing himself even more in front of his crush.

"Oh, okay." Win turned to Bright. "I'll just go ahead, Bright. Our friends need us. Bye!"

Win came running ahead of White and toward a what seemed to be a very heated argument between Earth and New.

________________________________________________

"You called for me?" Tay said as he plopped down on the couch adjacent from the one his mom was seating on.

She was sitting calmly as she flipped the page of a magazine she was holding, too calmly in Tay's opinion. This was far from what he was expecting after being forced and literally dragged back to their house by her bodyguards. She was even humming as she kept on reading, totally ignoring his presence.

"Mom," Tay spoke again to catch her attention.

"Hmm?" Tay's mom hummed and finally looked at Tay.

She smiled brightly at her son as she put down her magazine. There were no traces of stress, anger, or panic on her face which puzzled Tay. If she was this calm, why the sudden urgency? She could have called or face timed him if she really wanted to catch up.

"Mom, you said there was an emergency." Tay said as his mom continues to act aloof.

"Emergency?" His mom asked as if she was puzzled as well.

Simon bowed down beside her and uttered. "The last will, Madame Belle."

"Oh, yes. Of course, of course. How could I forget?" She giggled and waved Simon off. "It isn't that urgent Simon, you worry wart."

"But it is to be fulfilled before the next fall, mam." Simon frowned as he stood beside Tay's mom.

"I know, Simon. I trust my son to do that before fall." She picked up a dainty tea cup and sipped. "We have nothing to worry about."

"Wait," Tay interrupted and stole a glance at Simon who avoided his gaze. "Last will? As in grand dad's last will?"

Tay's mom nodded and continued to sip on her jasmine tea.

"I thought that was already taken care of 3 years ago?" Tay asked.

"Well, my dear son, it seemed we have overlooked something." Belle said as she placed her tea back onto the table. "It's not much of a big deal but it is something your grand dad was very adamant about."

"...and it is?" Tay asked as he grew tired of the conversation already.

"Your grand dad wrote on his last will that," Tay's mom smiled. "the next heir to our company must be wedded before the next fall."

"...and that next heir," Tay gulped at the sudden realization. "...me?"

"Yes, Tay." Belle continued to smile at her son as if she didn't just dropped a huge bomb of news.

"I know you could do it. You can get married next week even." Tay's mom pulled out her phone. "You want me to call a planner already? I know someone who could set you up a grand wedding in Paris quickly. We'll book your friends' flights as well."

"Wait, mom," Tay interrupted his mom. "This is a wedding we're talking about. My wedding."

"Yeah, I know." Tay's mom frowned. "Why? Do you want it on the next month? We could do that."

"Mom, we can't rush this." Tay was getting mad. "This is serious. I don't even have a partner yet. How could I get married before fall?!"

"Don't be silly, Tay." His mom giggled again. "You could marry one of your girls or one of our business partner's daughters. It doesn't matter who. Annulment and divorce is always an option."

"We only need you to get married, not married for life." She said and picked up her tea again. "You could marry for a year and then after all the assets are transferred under your name you could separate. It's Easy. No biggie."

"Mom, it's a wedding." Tay gritted out. "I'm not going to marry someone I don't love."

"Oh please, Tawan. Don't be so naïve." His mom shook her head. "That's the problem with you and your grand dad. You both believe in marriages, soul mates, and love. That doesn't even exist. It's either you do it for the money or the agreement."

"Your _La Vie En Rose_ isn't real, dear." Tay's mom said and looked at her son with eyes full of concern. "You have to open your eyes and see the reality. Love is just a tall tale for the fools. If you stayed dreaming and yearning, you'll only end up getting hurt."

"It's not true that there's someone out there meant for you. There's only someone who'll need you enough to tolerate being with you."

"No." Tay said firmly.

"You are my son and I love and care for you." His mom said. "That's just how the way it is. The earlier you accept it, the easier things will be, Tay. You know-"

"Do you know how ironic you sound right now?" Tay raised his voice. "You're telling me you care for and love me while telling me true love doesn't exist. Do you really mean that you love me? or is it just because you only need me to follow you?"

"Tay," His mom's light and aloof expression suddenly disappeared. Her voice now hard and cold. "You know that's different. You're my family."

"That's it!" Tay exclaimed. "You're _my_ family. You're the only one I have. You should be the first one who knows how would I feel about this, mom."

Belle was about to say something but Tay kept on going.

"It doesn't mean love is bullshit just because dad left you after-"

"Enough!" His mom screamed. Her eyes now are livid as she stared at Tay. "Don't even go there, young man."

"You know nothing about what happened between your dad and I," She seethed. "and that has nothing to do with this."

She stood up from her seat and looked down upon a regretful Tay. He didn't mean to bring the topic back up. He was just too emotional from the sudden news.

He knew how sensitive his mother was to this topic. How she despised being reminded of the past and his father. It drove her to the edge. Maybe it was also the reason why she lost her fate in love.

"I'm giving you a month to find someone who you'll marry." His mother spoke in a tone full of finality. "I don't care who ever it is. I need this to be dealt with as soon as possible."

"Mom, I-"

Tay's mom breathed deeply concealing all the storming emotions that suddenly appeared from her usual facade. In a blink of an eye it was all gone as she now looked at Tay with a small smile.

"Feel free to call me anytime if you need help in choosing a planner." She walked to Tay and held his face. "I'd be happy to help."

With that she turned around and headed out with Simon following her closely.

________________________________________________

"Any updates, Sarah?" Arm asks his secretary who was currently laying out documents for him to sign.

"Oh yes, sir." Arm's secretary said. "The marketing department already reported about this month's sal-"

"No, I mean about Mr. Phunsawat."

"Phunsawat, sir?" Arm's secretary frowned and thought for a moment. She was nervous for not knowing what the CEO meant. Has she forgotten to schedule an important appointment with a new investor?

Arm turned his chair towards her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Updates about Mr. Phunsawat, Sarah. Do you have any?"

"Ummm..." She rummaged through her brain for answer that could save herself from Arm's intimidating gaze. One wrong answer and she could lose her job.

"The suspended employee from the south branch that I told you to contact." Arm said with a distasteful tone. He hates it when people don't live up to his expectations. It irked him.

"Oh, that Mr. Phunsawat," Sarah said as she remembered. "I already have sent out an email to him sir but there was no response. If you want someone to be at the south branch, I could send a replacement for the mean wh-"

"Did you arrange any meeting with him?" Arm asked again.

Sarah paused for a moment again and found it odd to arrange a meeting with a suspended employee. Shouldn't she be arranging a termination paper instead?

"No, sir." She replied. "I could arrange one next wee-"

Arm sighed and massaged his temple. He felt like he would have a migraine at the moment. It was a simple task. He specifically remembered telling her to bring him back.

In Arm's dictionary there's only two things: do it or fail it, and now his secretary is doing the latter. Good thing he still has some sense in him, firing a secretary at this moment would only cause a lot more trouble and set his plans back. He'd do it once all of this was over.

"No need to," Arm said. "I'd do it myself."

"I'll get him." Arm smirked and dismissed his secretary.

He guessed that to get what he wanted, it had to be him taking action. And a Weerayut Chansook never failed to get things his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I can't believe I haven't updated in months. I'm really sorry. Life's just getting hard. Hahaha. But I do hope this chapter makes up for my absence.
> 
> Also pardon my errors.
> 
> Love lots,  
> uni

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me on my twitter @unipicagorippy  
> Tell me your thoughts!


End file.
